Of Ravens and Skylarks
by SethMaxwell06
Summary: Black Birds verse; Kyouya Hibari and Harry Potter; by no means are they a normal couple. Between dealing with crazy friends, crazier family, magic and the mafia, normal is not a concept that can be associated with them. Luckily for them, normal is highly overrated. 18Harry
1. Even Prefects Get Sick

So I've been on a bit of a hiatus lately. Real life is just being a pain as jump through hoops to get loans so I can go back to art school. Plus my motiviation for anything creative has run dry which pisses me off a bit since I tend to write or draw to de-stress myself. But I think I might be getting my inspiration back so I'm feeling a little better over that matter. Anyway, lots of changes in the lineup but I finally bring you the third part of the **Black Birds** series! This will be multichaptered and mostly focus on Harry and Hibari's relationship over the years. They don't flow in any particular order so sometimes they'll still be teenagers and other times they might be adults. Either way, I hope fans of the series will enjoy this and I shall work my hardest to keep things interesting. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, merely the plot and the circumstances I put them in. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), AU for HP after GoF, violence, language, sexual situations, crack, etc.

**Pairings:** 18Harry (Hibari/Harry), minor 6927 (Mukuro/Tsuna), mentions of Neville/Luna, Cedric/OMC and past Cedric/Harry

* * *

**Even Prefects get Sick**

Harry immediately knew something was wrong, he sensed it as soon as he got up that morning. Sure his routine was normal; get up, change, wash up, eat breakfast and then head out to school meeting either his friends or boyfriend along the way depending on the day. And it certainly was one of Hibari's assigned days to walk him to school, but when Harry had stepped outside to meet him the Prefect was nowhere to be found. Of course the teen wizard had waited for a few minutes since he knew that if he left and Hibari showed up, he would be in trouble.

But the thing was that Hibari was never late for anything really. His life was about rules and to be tardy was something he frowned upon no matter the reason behind it. So Harry waited, but as it drew closer to the start of class Harry knew he couldn't wait much longer. Thinking perhaps his boyfriend had last minute work to do at school and might have forgotten to inform him, Harry decided to just start walking not wanting to be late.

Luckily he managed to make it to school on time, but became more concerned when he didn't see Hibari lingering out at the gate like he usually did in order to catch stragglers. And despite how he might deny it, Harry only grew more anxious throughout the day when he failed to spot the familiar figure of his boyfriend roaming the halls bringing order to Namimori. Even the students had taken to gossiping as they questioned where their head Prefect was, a few brave enough to ask Harry if something was wrong.

When lunch came around, Harry decided to find out what was going on. Gathering his lunch and waving off Ryohei with a promise to eat lunch with him and the others tomorrow, the teen wizard made his way toward the Discipline Committee's office hoping to find his wayward boyfriend there doing paperwork or even one of the Committee members to let him know where Hibari was.

"If that blood git is really okay, I'm going to hex him for making me worry," Harry grumbled to himself as he reached the doors. Knocking, he waited for a moment hearing footsteps. Glancing up when the door slid open, Harry frowned when he met the curious gaze of Kusakabe but no Hibari.

"Potter-san, is there something I can do for you?"

"Er, well I was just wondering where Hibari was. I haven't seen him all day and I guess I'm just a little worried," Harry admitted trying not to blush. Kusakabe seemed reluctant to answer which meant he knew something was going on and Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Tell me what's going on Kusakabe-san. I don't care if Hibari ordered you to not tell me, he's my boyfriend and I have the right to know what he's hiding," Harry ordered his voice firm, but his eyes held traces of deep uneasiness. Sighing Kusakabe replied, "Kyou-san is at home under the weather. It's rare that he is ever ill, but when he is he never allows anyone to see him in such a state. He feels it is a weakness to be cared for when he's sick."

Rolling his eyes Harry groaned in annoyance, grumbling under his breath. Nodding to the vice-chairman, Harry offered his thanks before walking off deciding to take action. Sometimes he wondered about his boyfriend, but he would chew him out later once he was better. For now, he had plans to make.

The rest of the day seemed to drag on, but Harry was grateful when classes finally ended. Packing his things quickly and sparing only a few minutes for his friends, he hurried back home knowing he needed to prepare. Once he arrived to the house, he only briefly explained his plans to his guardians before Harry began to pack an overnight bag and helped Remus make a simple broth. Sirius had wanted to protest since he wasn't comfortable with the idea of his godson spending the night with his boyfriend (partly cause he could get sick too and partly because he still didn't trust Hibari), but seeing the determined look in his features kept him quiet.

Nearly an hour later, Harry was once again making his way down the streets of Namimori as he followed a somewhat familiar route. He had only been to Hibari's place a handful of times, the Prefect's parents often away due to their busy careers and it was a cold, lonely place to be. Everything had been basic and minimal, appearing more like a set for some sort of modern home decorating magazine rather than a house or at least that's how Harry had viewed it.

Walking into the building and nodding to a few people, Harry took a short elevator ride up before stepping out onto the sixth floor, digging in his pocket for his key. Hibari had given it to him after his first visit and ordered him to always have it on hand just in case. And for once the teen wizard was grateful for his boyfriend's pushy and possessive tendencies. Reaching the last door at the left end of the hall, Harry easily unlocked it before stepping in.

Not surprisingly, the living room was beginning to darken as the afternoon began to fade into night and it was quiet. Removing his shoes, Harry stepped further into the apartment pausing in the kitchen to set aside the soup before guiding himself toward Hibari's room. Quietly turning the knob in case Hibari was asleep, he opened the door and poked his head inside.

He raised an eyebrow when he saw the Prefect sitting up in bed gazing at him with an intense look on his face. It appeared he was surprised and perhaps irritated by his presence, but between the flush of his cheeks and being surrounded by discarded tissues his boyfriend was anything but intimidating. In fact, he looked downright pathetic if Harry were honest, but he wasn't stupid enough to admit it out loud without facing consequences.

"Remus made some broth for you, I put in the kitchen for now. Should still be warm since he placed a charm on it," Harry explained as he walked over to the bed and began to clean up a bit. Hibari watched him with a keen eye, grunting quietly, "Who told you?"

"Kusakabe-san told me after I spent half the day wondering where the bloody hell you disappeared to," Harry replied gathering trash, "Although I would have liked if you had just told me yourself."

"You didn't need to know."

"Like hell I didn't! I'm your boyfriend Hibari, I have a right to know! Because despite everything I do care about you and I was worried!" Harry exclaimed trying to convince himself that he was flushing in anger and not embarrassment. He wasn't heartless, he did care about Hibari's well being although he had no clue why. Perhaps he was just mental, but there was just something about the other teen that got under his skin and refused to leave.

Sighing, the wizard rubbed his forehead, "You'll never be weak in my eyes Hibari. No matter what you do or how much shit you go through, you're always strong. I think of you and the first word that comes to mind is strength, then stubbornness. So you don't have to constantly hide from me and you know… sometimes it's okay for you to rely on me. I won't think any differently of you."

Hibari blinked in honest shock having not expected Harry's little tirade. It made him uncomfortable even though he tried not to reveal it. Hibari had always been alone having grown up practically raising himself, his parents too busy to even realize they had a son. They didn't bother him and he didn't bother them, it was just the way it was. He was single, independent and he associated that with strength. Then along comes this curious wizard who had to change all of that; who smiled at him, laughed for him, worried for his health, who actually cared. It was new, it was frightening and perhaps a bit elating.

Turning away, Hibari grunted, "Hn, I'm still punishing Kusakabe."

"Don't you dare," Harry scolded as he tied closed the trash bag, "I'm going to go put this out and then I'll bring you some soup." Moving to turn away, Harry yelped as a hand grasped his wrist and yanked him onto the bed. Frowning he exclaimed, "What was that for?"

"Hn, you're a daring herbivore to order me around," Hibari remarked before leaning close and kissing the teen wizard. Harry blushed but relaxed into the gesture shyly kissing back. He pulled away a moment later mumbling, "You're going to get me sick if you keep doing that."

"Then I'll just take care of you," Hibari stated smirking a little. Huffing in annoyance, Harry stood and walked out of the room ignoring his boyfriend's burning gaze on his back. As he set out the trash and prepared a bowl of soup, he touched his lips and smiled a little. Maybe he was off his rocker but Harry couldn't deny that Hibari was growing on him. The Prefect always told him that he belonged to him and that he would be the one to protect Harry. But the wizard always wanted to protect Hibari and take care of him. It was his responsibility after all.

"Git," he thought fondly as he carried the bowl back to Hibari's room. And it was over the next few days that Harry diligently cared for the sick Cloud Guardian until he regained full health. By the following week Hibari returned to school and his duties of putting terror into the students of Namimori. And while many wept over the recovery of the Prefect, Harry was pleased to have him back feeling all was right with the world. Until he got sick the next day and had to convince Sirius to allow Hibari into his room if only to save his godfather a major beating. Other than that, life was good.

* * *

So how did I do? Hibari is seriously the hardest to keep in character! But I like to think under certain circumstances (such as dating) he has some leeway to act a little OOC cause no doubt he's just as new to this as Harry is. So anyway, let me know how you liked it! And if you have any suggestions for future chapters, let me know! I'm totally open to ideas! So remember to review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	2. Dating a Muggle

Another update! They probably won't be as often as these first two, but today I'm in a good mood so I thought I'd add another chapter! Go me! Anyway, read and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, merely the plot and the circumstances I put them in. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), AU for HP after GoF, violence, language, sexual situations, crack, etc.

**Pairings:** 18Harry (Hibari/Harry), minor 6927 (Mukuro/Tsuna), mentions of Neville/Luna, Cedric/OMC and past Cedric/Harry

* * *

**Dating a Muggle**

Those who knew Harry Potter could never accuse him of having a normal life. Considering he was a wizard and could perform feats of magic that would leave normal people in awe, Harry had learned to accept that nothing in his life would be typical. Not even relationships. After all, how many people could claim that their "boyfriend" pretty much blackmailed them into dating? Very few he was sure, but with his infamous Potter luck, Harry found himself in such a situation.

"I hate it when people stare," he thought as he sat outside a small café eating a parfait while Hibari sat across from him sipping a coffee while he worked on a slice of strawberry short cake. All around them people who knew Hibari were gaping like fish out of water since none had ever seen the Cloud Guardian outside of school let alone in a busy shopping area. But there was a special reason that Hibari was enduring the crowds he deeply despised; it was his first date with Harry.

"I still can't wrap my mind around it," Harry thought, "I might have been in shock when I agreed to this." Hibari wasn't exactly the type to ask people out on dates. He was too socially challenged when it came to normal human interaction and most of the time felt such activities were a waste. Yet here they were on their first ever date as a couple and it had surprisingly turned out well.

Hibari had picked him up at ten sharp and they headed further into town toward the shopping district. There they had gone by the music store first where they both bought some new CDs and then made their way over to the movie shop next door. After that, they spent an hour at the book store with Harry poking around in different sections as Hibari followed. It was only when it drew close to one that they decided to finally stop and have lunch which was why they were currently at the café finishing up their meal.

"This is almost as bad as being in the Wizarding World," he mumbled to himself. Hibari raised an eyebrow having caught the statement, "Almost as bad you say?"

Blushing Harry nodded, "Yeah, at least here they're keeping their distance. If I were walking around Diagon Alley I would have been swamped with people trying to get my autograph or asking me to marry them. Ridiculous things like that." Hibari's eyebrow twitched as his eyes narrowed. Stabbing a strawberry on his plate he reached over and plopped it on Harry's parfait much to the wizard's confusion.

"Ah… thanks?"

"Hn," Hibari grunted eating his cake. Deciding to brush off his boyfriend's odd behavior Harry continued to eat his parfait, enjoying the different textures and tastes of the fruits, granola and yogurt. Glancing around once more, Harry took a moment to observe his surroundings while his spoon rested against his lips. It was a rather busy day which wasn't surprising considering how popular the shopping district was, but it was interesting to watch people. He smiled lightly when he saw a mother walking with her children gracing them with sweet words and affection. When he was a child Harry had always wondered what it would be like to have parents, to know the love of a person who cared for you. Even now sometimes he wondered how different he would be if he had been raised by his parents, what kind of person would he be?

"Not that it matters now," he thought taking another bite of his parfait, "I have Sirius and Remus, I have my friends and Hibari. I'm fine with my life now."

"You're deep in thought," Hibari interrupted. Glancing at his boyfriend, Harry glanced away for a moment as he replied, "I was just thinking about my life. How different would I be if I had been raised by my parents, how would my life have been?"

"Why?"

He shrugged, "Sometimes I just wonder is all. Everyone has a moment to wonder over their life or regrets they may have. They consider how it could have been different if they had made different choices."

"…Do you regret coming here?" Harry glanced at Hibari sensing the tightness in his voice. But as usual those sharp eyes gave away nothing to what he was feeling and the wizard sighed. Shifting he explained, "My only regret is that I never knew my parents, never had the pleasure of getting to understand them. And it hurts sometimes, it'll probably never stop hurting. But what's happened has happened Hibari and I can't change it, I know I can't and I've accepted that. Yet despite my longing to know my parents, I'm happy my life has brought me here. It's the happiest I've been in a long time."

Hibari blinked gazing at his boyfriend, his green eyes that gazed at him with such sincerity and affection. It had been the thing that had attracted the Prefect to Harry beside his obvious skill with avoiding his tonfas; it was those green eyes that showed the world everything as they nearly glowed with raw power and emotions. It seemed like so many shades of green that rested within those eyes that they made a color all their own. Feeling his face warm at his thoughts and Harry's word, Hibari focused his attention on his coffee. Harry made no remark over the rare show of embarrassment and took the time to finish his parfait while Hibari worked on his coffee.

Once their meal was done, they paid the check and headed off down the street hoping to find something else to do to pass the time. And if Harry stood a little closer to Hibari than earlier, the Cloud Guardian didn't mention it and just continued on. They paused at a few shops, briefly scanning through them for anything interesting. At one point Hibari had attempted to put hairclips on Harry stating that the color matched his eyes and they would look cute on him. Luckily Harry had managed to dissuade him all the while plotting revenge in the form of pranks.

But the most surprising part of the day was actually running into Tsuna and his friends. Hibari had glared at them while Harry smiled and waved in greeting, "Hey!"

"A-Ah H-Hibari-san! P-Potter-kun! Good afternoon!" Tsuna stammered. Yamamoto smiled back chuckling, "Hey guys, having fun?"

"Yeah, guess you guys are having an outing of your own?" Harry questioned. Kyoko, who was with them along with Haru, replied, "Yes, it was such a nice day out we thought it would be fun. Are you and Hibari-san on a date?"

Harry blushed as he nodded, "Yeah we are."

"Oh how romantic!" Haru giggled while Gokudera snorted looking away in obvious disapproval. Hibari glared at the Italian who returned his gaze and everyone could swear that there were literal sparks flying between them. Harry sighed knowing that Gokudera meant well, he was a loyal friend that way, but he was growing used to Hibari and learning to handle him better. It wasn't so bad most of the time so Harry was content.

"Ahaha, I think we should go before they decide to fight," Yamamoto cut in while Tsuna tried to calm Gokudera down. Kyoko nodded smiling, "Yes, we shouldn't intrude on your date anymore. Have a nice day."

"Same to all of you," Harry returned once more waving them off with farewells and promises to speak at school. Once they were gone the teen wizard glanced at Hibari who was staring at their retreating backs. Shifting a bit, Harry questioned, "Where do you want to go next?"

"You could have gone with them if you wanted."

Harry blinked gazing at Hibari, watching him closely. After a moment, he huffed in fond exasperation at the Prefect's faint insecurity. Taking his hand and squeezing it firmly he began to walk leading Hibari along, "I could, but I didn't want to. I'm on a date with my boyfriend after all and I'm having a nice time so why cut it short?"

Hibari said nothing, just tightened his grip on his hand and walked with him. They checked out a few more shops before leaving the shopping district and heading to a nearby park where they walked around talking. Hibari asked questions about the Wizarding world and Harry freely answered, promising to take the other on their next date since it was obvious he was curious. When it drew later in the day, they finally headed back to Harry's house the air between them quiet as the sun began to sink into the horizon casting a golden glow upon them.

Reaching the gate, Harry turned to Hibari and smiled, "I had fun. Thanks for taking me out." Hibari nodded reaching out to cup the shorter teen's face. Leaning down he kissed him, his lips firm but not aggressive as they usually were. Harry felt a faint shiver rush down his spine as he leaned close returning the gesture, his arms somehow finding their way around Hibari's neck while his hands placed themselves on Harry's waist. Lips parted as the kiss was deepened, tongues seeking each other out while warm air was exchanged.

Harry wasn't sure how long they remained like that, but it must have been a while since it seemed darker by the time they parted. He blinked in a daze, his cheeks flushed and his lips a bit red from being bitten. Hibari smirked pecking him once more before stepping away murmuring, "Good night."

"Yeah… night," Harry replied watching Hibari turn and walk off disappearing around a corner. Touching his lips and clutching his bags in hand, Harry smiled slightly before heading inside. His godfathers didn't have to ask how his date went, they understood just by seeing his smile and observing his somewhat giddy behavior. Not even Sirius' moans about Harry's innocence and virtue being stolen could bother him. Hibari wasn't a conventional boyfriend by any means or stretch of the imagination, but he had his moments and Harry was happy with that.

* * *

More sappiness! Again it's so god damn hard to keep Hibari in character! It drives me nuts! I swear he's worse than Spock! Anyway, let me know what you think! Reviews are appreciated, thanks!

**~Seth**


	3. I Don't Think We're in Kansas

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, merely the plot and the circumstances I put them in. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), AU for HP after GoF, violence, language, sexual situations, crack, etc.

**Pairings:** 18Harry (Hibari/Harry), minor 6927 (Mukuro/Tsuna), mentions of Neville/Luna, Cedric/OMC and past Cedric/Harry

**Notice:** These chapters are in random order and do not flow in a specific time line. Some will have everyone as teenagers and others will feature them in their twenties. I'll start putting up age hints from now on so people aren't confused.

* * *

**I Don't Think We're in Kansas**

It was a lovely day outside, the kind of day that just seemed perfect. The sky was blue and clear with very little clouds, the sun was warm, everything was quiet and peaceful. So Harry certainly hadn't minded that he had to linger outside Tsuna's house waiting for the younger teen to finish getting ready. They had planned to spend the day hanging out along with Gokudera and Yamamoto, news of a fair having arrived in town just the other day.

Glancing at his watch Harry noted the time before leaning back against the gate waiting. Nana had offered for him to come inside, but he politely declined her since the house was rather rowdy this morning. And never would he admit this to anyone, but Harry always became unnerved by Reborn's gaze. It always felt like he was being studied, like he was an interesting specimen that the baby wanted to open up and inspect; see what made him tick. And since Reborn could talk despite that he was a tiny baby, it made Harry all the more wary of him.

"Yo Harry!" a welcoming voice called out. Perking up Harry grinned as he spotted Gokudera and Yamamoto making their way over.

"Morning guys," Harry greeted.

"Stupid baseball idiot! Don't be so formal with Harry-san! Good morning Harry-san! You're looking well today," Gokudera insulted and greeted in one breath. Harry smiled fondly still a little uncomfortable with being addressed so formally. Ever since he had fought and defended Tsuna all those months ago, Gokudera had gained new respect for him and nearly worshipped him as much as he did Tsuna. Harry had tried to get the Italian to drop his formal address, but Gokudera was stubborn and the best the wizard could get was having his friend call him "Harry-san" instead of "Potter-san". It was an improvement but still.

"Maa maa Gokudera, it's okay. Harry doesn't mind," Yamamoto chuckled his posture relaxed and carefree, "So is Tsuna getting ready?"

"Yeah, I just got here a few minutes ago so I haven't really been waiting long," Harry replied.

"I knew I should have come earlier to ensure that Juudaime had enough time to get ready without disturbance!" Gokudera exclaimed. Another quirk that Harry had noticed about Gokudera was that instead of calling Tsuna by his given name, he always referred to him as Juudaime which he knew meant 10th. It seemed like such an odd nickname, but then again his friends had always been an odd bunch. Glancing over as the door opened Tsuna smiled as he stepped out waving, "Sorry! I slept late again!"

"It's okay Juudaime!" Gokudera exclaimed. Yamamoto nodded, "Yeah we weren't waiting long were we guys?"

Any other conversation that might have started was cut off as suddenly Lambo ran out the door weaving between Tsuna's legs with I-pin following. They nearly made the brunette trip over himself, but it seemed he held some luck that day as he managed to keep his balance. But any bad luck that Tsuna usually had must have transferred to Harry for the next set of events would have him cursing the gods for a good long while. It was normal to see Lambo trip since the child had no real coordination what so ever and like any other day the little cow did indeed wind up face first into the ground.

But what was unusual was the sudden appearance of a strange purple cylinder contraption that seemed to come out of his afro of all places. Harry was confused and unprepared as the object came hurdling at him hearing the cries of his friends as they tried to warn him to move. Yet there wasn't enough time and Harry could only hold his arms up in an attempt to protect himself, further shocked when the object actually seemed to swallow him and deposit him on a soft surface, emitting strange smoke that blocked his sight.

Coughing and waving the haze away, Harry squinted once it started to clear finding himself in a different place from where he once was. No longer did he stand outside of Tsuna's house, but rather he was sitting on a large luxurious bed in the middle of an equally grand room. It almost seemed like a museum or a well kept manor with cream colored walls, heavy dark brown drapes framing the grand windows, a formal desk along with a small café style table that seemed to hold remnants of a half finished breakfast. There was also a few doors as well, one leading out of the room obviously while another hid the closet and from the sound of running water, Harry concluded that the final door was to the bathroom; a bathroom that was currently being used and the wizard began to freak out more.

"Where the bloody hell am I?" he shouted in his mind gripping his hair. It was like the contraption that hit him had somehow magically transported him to another place, but that wasn't possible unless the item was a port key. But he hadn't felt any sort of magic involved, he should have felt at least a trickle of something.

Taking a deep breath he muttered to himself, "Alright Potter, get a grip. First you need to get out of here before whoever is in the shower finds you. Then you just need to somehow sneak out of wherever you are and ring up Remus on the cell phone he bought you."

Nodding in assurance Harry carefully began to move off the bed hoping to cause as little noise as possible. Unfortunately for him, he had failed to realize that during his epiphany and debate the shower had stopped. So of course it was his luck that halfway to the door leading out of the room the door to the bathroom opened letting out steam along with a somewhat familiar, half naked male.

The man looked to be ten years older than Harry and he certainly was the most gorgeous creature he had ever laid eyes on. His hair was dark and damp from his shower, his skin pale as it stretched taunt over his shapely toned body which was thankfully covered in at least a towel. Harry was pretty sure he would have fainted if he saw the man naked. His features were just as sharp and certainly well defined with maturity. But the most familiar thing about him were his steel eyes, the same blue-gray shade as his boyfriend.

The man stopped his gaze immediately focusing on Harry who froze where he was trying to keep his eyes above the man's collarbone. Raising an eyebrow, he sighed in annoyance, "Seems that cow herbivore did it again."

"W-what?" Harry stuttered in confusion a growing sense of dread and confusion churning in his gut. It wasn't possible right? He was dreaming wasn't he? Appearing amused, the man began to stalk closer which forced Harry to back up until he found himself boxed in against a wall with no means of escape. Mentally cursing himself, he gathered his courage and moved to explain, "L-look, I don't know how I got here. One minute I was outside my friends house then the next there was this strange device and…"

"Smoke correct?"

"Y-Yeah… how did you know?"

"Ten year bazooka… switches a person with themselves from the future. A rather annoying contraption in the hands of a child, but it matters little. You are now currently ten years in your future Potter Harry or rather in our future my koneko-chan," the man purred. Blushing brightly Harry wondered if he was going to pass out as he questioned tentatively, "Hibari?"

"Hmmm, it's been a long time since you've called me that but you are correct," the man now identified as Hibari's future self stated before leaning closer and nipping at his ear, "Here you will call me Kyouya, after all we've been lovers for ten years now."

If anyone asked, Harry would deny until his dying day that he fainted like a woman. Of course he felt he had been within his rights due to overwhelming circumstances, but it would still be denied for many years to come. But either way, it was on the morning of a relatively normal day that Harry Potter learned the truth behind Hibari and his friends who were linked to the underworld of the Mafia. Oh yes, it was safe to say that fate could kiss the teen wizard's ass. But he supposed that considering how good looking Hibari was in a suit, Harry could find a little forgiveness and perhaps look a bit forward to his new future in the Vongola Family.

* * *

Updated earlier than I anticipated since I'll be gone for about a week. My grandfather just passed away this morning and I'm heading down to Houston this weekend. Wish me luck

**~Seth**


	4. Skylarks Hate Pineapples

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, merely the plot and the circumstances I put them in. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), AU for HP after GoF, violence, language, sexual situations, crack, etc.

**Pairings:** 18Harry (Hibari/Harry), minor 6927 (Mukuro/Tsuna), mentions of Neville/Luna, Cedric/OMC and past Cedric/Harry

**Timeline/Ages:** Past/Teenagers

* * *

**Skylarks Hate Pineapples**

"Oya oya, so this is Hibari-kun's little boyfriend that I've heard about." Harry had to resist the urge to jump a foot in the air although Tsuna wasn't so lucky as he stumbled and nearly fell over. Gokudera and Yamamoto tensed slightly as they turned to face the new stranger in their midst. Harry had to admit, he was a rather strange youth around their age. His hair was a deep blue color that seemed to be styled like a pineapple a bit which made the wizard wonder if that was on purpose or if the other was just unlucky to be born that way. But what was the most bizarre thing about this new comer were his eyes; one being blue and the other red.

"M-Mukuro!" Tsuna squeaked his eyes wide. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Tsuna was uncomfortable with this person and Harry felt concerned taking a step closer to his friend. Gokudera snarled, "Bastard! What do you want?"

"Now now, no need to be rude. I merely wanted to meet the one who managed to catch the attention of the solitary cloud," Mukuro answered stepping closer to inspect Harry. He smiled, "You have lovely eyes."

"So I've been told. Who are you?"

"Ah, how rude of me. I am Rokudo Mukuro and yourself?"

"Potter Harry." So this was the infamous Mist Guardian he had been told about, the one that hated the Mafia and wished to control Tsuna's body. If Harry squinted, he could almost see the faintest haze over the other teen, no doubt the mist illusion he conjured over his avatar Chrome Dokuro. If one wasn't trained or magically in tuned, they wouldn't be able to tell therefore it seems solid to the naked eye. It was a testament of Mukuro's power and skill as an illusionist.

"There's something… odd about you. You feel a bit like me, a bit like all of us yet not," Mukuro stated. Harry snorted, "I'm not like you or the others, I can tell you that much." An eyebrow was raised, amusement in Mukuro's eyes. This new friend of Tsuna's was quite interesting.

"Hmmm, I suppose I understand a little better in how you managed to catch the cloud's attention. You're rather intriguing and you have very lovely eyes," Mukuro said leaning closer to get a better look. Harry tensed, speaking in a tight voice, "Kindly step away from me. I don't appreciate people I hardly know being in my personal space."

"Ah, forgive me," Mukuro excused himself stepping back. Tsuna wrung his hands nervously while Gokudera and Yamamoto stood by watching the exchange. After Harry found out about their involvement in the mafia and they in turn learned of his secret, they knew the wizard would be able to take care of himself. But then again, Mukuro was a strong opponent and an illusionist. There was no telling what sort of tricks he would pull if he was given the chance.

"W-why are you here Mukuro?" Tsuna questioned stepping forward. Said Mist Guardian focused his attention on him, tilting his head innocently as he replied, "I was curious over the rumors I heard of Hibari-kun's new pet so I came to see for myself. And of course I had to see you as well Tsunayoshi." Tsuna blushed brightly while Gokudera glared, "Don't be so familiar with Juudaime! Even if you are a fellow Guardian, I don't trust you!"

"Maa maa Gokudera, calm down," Yamamoto consoled knowing how quick the Italian's temper was. And the last thing they needed at the moment was a fight breaking out considering they were in front of the school. If they fought, it would no doubt draw innocent people into the conflict as well as a certain Prefect.

"Stay out of this baseball idiot! I'll protect Harry-san's honor!" Gokudera exclaimed as he pulled out his bombs. Harry felt a bit flattered that his friend was willing to stand up for him, but he was sure the bombs were a little much. Stepping closer to the Storm Guardian, he consoled gently, "It's okay Gokudera, calm down. Mukuro isn't a threat to me."

"But Harry-san!"

"I'm fine, I can take care of myself," Harry assured smiling warmly. Mukuro tilted his head in amusement, "Kufufufu, you're rather sure of yourself."

"Yeah well you don't survive death multiple times and not get bragging rights," Harry stated focusing his attention once more on the illusionist. Stepping forward Mukuro calmly caught the teen wizard's chin between his fingers staring into his eyes, "You just become more and more intriguing the longer we talk. If my attentions weren't elsewhere, I think I would find myself attempting to win you over."

"Good luck with that," Harry drawled, "Not only do I have no interest in you, but I'm already spoken for and my boyfriend is rather possessive of me."

"I would expect no less of Hibari-kun." As those words were spoken, a silver projectile flew between the pair at deadly speed forcing Mukuro to move back to avoid it. Focusing on where the object landed, they found a familiar tonfa embedded deep within a wall, cracks spider webbing everywhere. Tsuna paled while Yamamoto and Gokudera gaped in surprise, only Harry and Mukuro were unaffected.

"Speak of the devil," Harry thought as he turned his head focusing on the black cloud that was his boyfriend. Hibari was glaring darkly at Mukuro, his eyes like steel that burned with a raging fire but the illusionist didn't seem all that bothered by it. Rather he was smiling as if he was entertained by the Cloud Guardian's anger, his posture relaxed. Waving a hand lazily, he greeted, "Nice of you to join us Hibari-kun."

"Why are you here?" Hibari growled moving to stand slightly in front of Harry. The wizard rolled his eyes but allowed his boyfriend the comfort. Mukuro shrugged, "I heard you had a boyfriend and thought I would introduce myself since it's only the polite thing to do. After all, you and I have history together."

"You will not touch what is mine!" Hibari hissed, brandishing his other tonfa while he reached out and held Harry possessively to his side. Mukuro smiled charmingly, obviously amused by the display. Holding up a gloved hand as if to show he was no threat, the teen chuckled, "Oya oya, no need to be so defensive Hibari-kun. I have no interest in your little toy… at least not too much. Besides, I have Tsunayoshi."

"Eh?" Tsuna squeaked in confusion, wondering why Mukuro was dragging him into this hellish mess. The last thing he wanted was for Hibari to turn his rage onto him. Gokudera jumped forward exclaiming, "What do you mean you pineapple bastard?"

"Kufufufu, I thought that would be obvious. I wish to make sweet little Tsunayoshi my wife."

"HIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

And that was how Harry met Mukuro for the first time. It certainly was a memorable meeting because between Tsuna fainting and the fighting, Harry was sure this day would forever be seared into his brain. And for the thousandth time, he had to wonder what exactly he had gotten himself into when he agreed to date Hibari.

* * *

Fuck, glad Fanfiction finally fixed the upload problem they were having! It was driving me up the wall! Anyway, back from Houston and my grandpa's funeral. Just wanted to take a moment to thank all of my readers for their support and their kindess toward myself and my family. It was greatly appreciated it. Still a bit exhausted, but I'm doing better now that it's over. I can start moving on now. So thank you again, all of you kept me strong.

Anyway, you know the drill. Please leave a review. Thanks

**~Seth**


	5. Magical Maid

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, merely the plot and the circumstances I put them in. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), AU for HP after GoF, violence, language, sexual situations, **implication of lime/lemon**, crack, etc.

**Pairings:** 18Harry (Hibari/Harry), minor 6927 (Mukuro/Tsuna), mentions of Neville/Luna, Cedric/OMC and past Cedric/Harry

**Timeline/Ages: **Past/Teenagers

* * *

**Magical Maid**

"Why is this happening to me?" Harry cried within his own thoughts, wondering what he did in his past life to earn this. If only Voldemort were alive now, no doubt the Dark Lord would be getting a laugh out of Harry's predicament. Hell, Sirius had already busted a gut over it but Harry had threatened to castrate him with a dull spoon and then hex him with boils. And luckily for the teen wizard, he just had the restriction on his wand removed due to his home schooling under Remus, which meant he couldn't be charged with underage magic and he could follow through with his threat.

Sadly he could still get in trouble for using magic in front of Muggles therefore he couldn't get revenge on the girls who thought it would be a good idea to do a cosplay café for the school festival. Normally such things wouldn't have bothered him except for the fact that somehow, someway they had managed to get him into a maid's outfit of all things!

Harry had never been so mortified when he was cornered and put into the ridiculous outfit, itchy lace and all! The only thing that made him feel slightly better was that some of the other more feminine males in his class had been put through the same torture. The girls had said they needed variety in order to attract more customers. He thought it was a load of bollocks personally.

"God if you're real, I bloody hate you!" he thought unhappily as he gathered left over dishes from a table before quickly moving out of the way to allow the next customers to sit there. He ignored the various gazes he received as he went about his work; girls whispering and giggling at how cute he looked, guys casting him glances of pity or lust. It was all annoying and Harry knew that he was probably going to vent when he got home, spell practice was always good for that.

"I can't believe I got roped into this," he ranted in his head, "This outfit is so uncomfortable, the lace itches, I'm feeling breezes in a place where there shouldn't be any and all those eyes feel like they're devouring me! I'm never going to be able to walk around here normally again!" Harry quietly mourned the loss of his pride.

Setting the dishes down on a cart that was used to transport them to the cafeteria kitchen, Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead feeling tired and cranky. He briefly wondered if perhaps he should play sick tomorrow if only to take a day off to recover from his humiliation. Maybe he could even complain about his ankle hurting since he was wearing heels as well. Granted they weren't that high, barely a few inches, but they were uncomfortable and he just wasn't used to them. Harry had to wonder why girls tortured themselves by wearing such things.

"Guess they'll do anything in the name of beauty and youth," he thought.

"P-Potter-kun!"

"Yes?" Harry turned to face one of the seniors who was helping to manage their little café. She looked pale as a ghost as she clutched a clipboard to her chest. Swallowing she stuttered, "T-There's a c-customer r-r-requesting you at Table 5."

He raised an eyebrow, but nodded wondering who would want him. Word had gotten around fast once they opened that morning and so it wasn't surprising as the day flew by that certain servers were requested. It was almost like a host club than a café, but it was all in good fun and nothing inappropriate had yet to happen. Sighing, he carefully weaved his way through the mass of servers and tables before he finally found his… only to freeze on sight.

Sitting with his arms crossed as if he belonged there, Hibari was cool and aloof as he glanced around like a hawk, taking in their setup with suspicious eyes. Those same eyes snapped to him immediately once he stepped up to the table and took their sweet time looking Harry over with a critical gaze. The wizard wished he could melt into the ground and he was sure his face was warm enough to fry an egg on it. It was bad enough that his family, friends and classmates had seen him like this, now his boyfriend too. Today was the worst day in his life, he certainly would take fighting with Voldemort again over this.

"Hn, so the rumors I heard were true," Hibari spoke, his voice deep and chilling. Swallowing heavily, Harry held the urge to fidget, "N-Not like I bloody wanted to do this. I feel ridiculous in this getup!"

"It suits you I think," Hibari smirked. Blushing brighter, the wizard glared at his boyfriend before hissing out, "What can I get you today **sir**?"

"Is that how you treat all your customers koneko-chan?"

Twitching Harry growled in a dark voice, "What did you call me?"

"Koneko-chan, you remind me of a small cat that hisses and bristles its fur when it's angry," Hibari explained before adding, "And I'll have a coffee."

Taking a deep breath as he searched for his inner strength, Harry turned and walked off with as much dignity as he could considering the circumstances. How was it that Hibari could always send his emotions crashing into extremes? One moment he had been embarrassed as hell and now he was pissed. He shook his head, "That prat's bad for my health."

Harry relished the peace he gained as he waited for Hibari's coffee, but eventually it came to an end as he was forced to carry the beverage to the Prefect. Setting it down carefully he inquired, "Is there anything else I can get you sir?"

"Hm, no this is fine for now," was the reply. Nodding Harry turned to walk off, but let out a startled yelp as he was tugged back by his skirt. Stumbling he reached out for anything to steady himself with only to suddenly find himself in Hibari's lap, an arm holding him possessively around his waist. The café went dead quiet as servers and customers alike held their breaths, wondering what would happen. Harry was still too dazed, his mind jumbled as he tried to focus on what just happened. All the while the Prefect sipped his coffee as if he hadn't a care in the world.

"What the hell was that for?" Harry finally shouted. Unbothered by the volume of his captive, Hibari replied, "I wanted you to sit with me so I could admire you."

Harry sputtered and choked his face scarlet in frustration and mortification. He couldn't believe this was happening, he was never going to live this down. Squirming in an attempt to get away, Harry squeaked when Hibari pulled him tighter to himself, his fingers grazing along the hem of his skirt and the lace of his stockings. His poor heart was hamming badly and his cheeks were no doubt permanently red, it was a wonder he didn't collapse. This definitely wasn't at all good for his health! And to make it worse, Hibari continued to play with his skirt, his hand wandering under the material to pet his bare thigh.

"Oh god, just strike me down!" Harry mentally prayed wishing he could just curl up in a corner and cry. It wasn't fair! People were watching as his evil boyfriend groped him in public and to his shame, his body was responding! Curse teenage hormones! Curse them! Harry had to seriously wonder what he had done to deserve this! Was this punishment for something he had done in a past life? You'd think that destroying an evil madman would negate any bad karma he might have had, but apparently it wasn't enough!

"Damn you Hibari!" Harry thought as he clenched his fists and squirmed slightly, biting his lips to stifle the whimpers that were building in his throat. And he was still just stroking his thigh! Hibari calmly sipped his coffee while observing his kitten from the corner of his eyes. The Prefect had immediately succumbed to his lust the moment he saw Harry in his outfit and vowed that this wouldn't be the last time the teen wizard wore a skirt. Not if he had anything to say about it.

The only thing that displeased him was the fact that others had seen his property in such a state as well. Even now there were many females as well as several males that were gazing at Harry with heavy lust and that wouldn't do. The doe eyed boy belonged to him, this was his pet and no one else's. Any who disagreed or thought they could steal Harry away would find themselves with a face full of his tonfas.

"In fact, I think it's time we left," Hibari thought as he set his empty cup aside and stood still holding Harry against him. With his other arm he scooped up his prize ignoring his protesting at being manhandled. One of the seniors tried to stop him, but was immediately silenced by his glare and possessive aura. Satisfied when the herbivores understood their place, Hibari calmly walked out keeping a firm hold on Harry so he wouldn't drop him. Although it was rather difficult considering said teen was squirming and throwing a fit.

"Be quiet or I will drop you," Hibari threatened, pleased when Harry stilled and gripped to him. Silence settled between them as the Prefect walked the familiar path to the Disciplinary Committee Office, easily nudging the door open with his foot. Carefully setting his burden down, Hibari slid the door closed while Harry huffed, sitting on one of the couches in the room his arms crossed as he pouted, his face red.

"Was that really bloody necessary?"

"Yes."

"Of course it was, why did I even ask?" Harry grumbled. Hibari allowed the smallest smirk onto his lips as he walked over and sat next to his boyfriend. They remained that way for several minutes, the Prefect enjoying how his prey would squirm under his gaze even as he stubbornly refused to look at him. But that game quickly became boring and without warning, he plucked Harry up and forced him into his lap.

"Bloody hell!" Harry yelped automatically gripping Hibari's shoulders. Drawing the other closer, Hibari claimed Harry's lips in a fierce kiss, teeth biting and nipping as he completely overwhelmed the teen. Harry could do nothing but mew, melting into the well-known gesture as lips parted for a daring tongue that sought to dominate him. He didn't even realize sneaking hands creeping up his legs until he let out a mix of a shriek and a squeak as Hibari groped his buttocks, squeezing them.

"Ah!" he gasped while Hibari licked his lips, eyes dark with lust. He purred softly, "Seems those girls went all out with you didn't they?"

Harry hid his heated face in the crook of his boyfriend's neck, shivering as nimble fingers tugged down the lacy white panties he was forced into. Harry had utterly hated the garments when they were given to him along with the rest of his costume, but now he couldn't help being turned on by Hibari's approval. He inhaled sharply and huffed as the Cloud Guardian squeezed one of his buttocks again while his other hand reached between Harry's legs, cupping his half erect penis.

"H-Hibari," Harry moaned softly clinging tighter to the other teen. Raining kisses and bites along a milky white neck, Hibari purred, "Don't worry, I'll make you feel good my koneko-chan." Harry could do nothing but moan as he hung onto his boyfriend, diving head first into a pleasure he had only felt twice in his young life. And when it was over, he watched with an embarrassed flush as Hibari licked his hand clean before finally giving into sleep.

Hibari gazed down at his boyfriend who slept peacefully on the leather couch, still dressed in his outfit with the exception of the panties which lay forgotten on the floor. The only thing preserving Harry's modesty was the Prefect's jacket since the skirt had suffered some damage and was torn in a few places. But that was fine with Hibari, it had been well worth it to hear those desperate cries and pleas. He would definitely have to try this again soon.

"I wonder what he'd look like in the girls' uniform?" Hibari thought smirking. And so Hibari gained a new fetish and Harry learned to deal with it. But the upside was that for a month straight the teen wizard had gotten his revenge on the girls who dressed him up through a series of pranks that would be talked about for years to come.

* * *

I kinda had too much fun writing this one X3 The idea was originally given to me by **lonelylittlewolf**, she actually gave me quite a few ideas so you'll probably be seeing more soon! (cue evil laugh) Anyway, I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. I love torturing Harry and making Hibari pervy, it amuses me greatly :) Let me know what you think by reviewing! Thank you!

**~Seth**


	6. Dating a Wizard

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, merely the plot and the circumstances I put them in. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), AU for HP after GoF, violence, language, sexual situations, crack, etc.

**Pairings:** 18Harry (Hibari/Harry), minor 6927 (Mukuro/Tsuna), mentions of Neville/Luna, Cedric/OMC and past Cedric/Harry

**Timeline/Ages: **Past/Teenagers

* * *

**Dating a Wizard**

To say that Sakura Alley was impressive seemed to be an understatement. Harry could say it was the greatest place he had ever been, even better than Diagon Alley in London. There was so much more to do and see, it made him feel like a first year all over again. Even Hibari, who hated crowds with a passion, seemed a little awed by the various shops and vendors littered everywhere. No matter where you looked there was always something going on; advertisements flashing in bright sparks and colors, children flocking toward toy, candy or broom shops, customers bustling about with lists in hand and even other teenagers participating in laughter as they looked for a good time.

"Where do you want to go first?" Harry questioned his smile full of enthusiasm. Hibari shrugged honestly not sure where he wanted to go torn between his irritation at the crowds and his fascination with the open demonstration of magic. He was only ever used to seeing such displays at Harry's house and even then they weren't usually too fascinating unless Hibari was allowed to watch his boyfriend duel his godfathers in their magically built basement. In reality it was all a little overwhelming but Hibari wouldn't let it bother him. Magic was to be a large part of his life now thanks to Harry and the Prefect would grow used to it in no time.

"How about we look at some shops first, then maybe we'll grab something to eat?" Harry suggested. When Hibari nodded, the teen wizard smiled wider and squeezed the Cloud Guardian's hand guiding him along the road. The first shop they visited was a book store and they curiously searched the shelves. Hibari was drawn to the potion books and he carefully read through them, raising his eyebrow at some of the ingredients. Some shouldn't be possible and others were just downright ridiculous, but apparently Hibari had quite a bit to learn about the magical world.

"Potions? Really?" Harry snorted glancing over his shoulder. Hibari smirked, "What? You don't like it?"

"Wasn't exactly my favorite subject at Hogwarts because the professor was a jerk that liked to belittle everyone but the students of his own house. But now with Remus teaching me, it's not so bad although it's still not my favorite subject."

"What is your favorite subject then?"

"Defense against the Dark Arts and Charms isn't so bad once you get the hang of it."

Hibari hummed thoughtfully as he placed the book back on the shelf and continued his search. He found a section on magical creatures and explored a little, curious over what sort of animals roamed around in his boyfriend's world. But after a while he grew bored and walking up to Harry, informed him of this. After paying for their purchases (studying material for Harry), they headed out and walked to a potion's shop. Harry smiled in amusement as Hibari searched the isles, pausing when something caught his interest. He ignored the nervous shop keeper as he handled various products, inspecting the delicate jars and vials of ingredients.

"I think you're going to give the shop keeper a heart attack," Harry whispered

"Hn, not my fault he's an overly nervous herbivore," Hibari replied as he set aside a jar of hippogriff tongues and walked over to various caldrons on display. He raised an eyebrow at the self stirring ones snorting, "Are these wizards too lazy to even stir their potions themselves?"

"Probably, but sometimes it can be useful. Like say the potion you're making calls for a certain amount of stirring followed by immediately adding an ingredient that you would need to prepare quickly. The potion can stir itself while you get your required ingredient ready. Plus some potions call for being stirred for an extended period of time," Harry explained, "But generally wizards are a lazy lot. They have spells for pretty much everything, even cleaning. Or if they're well off enough, they have servants called house elves to take care of the cooking and cleaning."

Hibari didn't seem impressed by this but said nothing else as they continued to make their way through the shop exploring each of the isles. Harry wasn't a potion expert, not by a long shot, but he did his best to explain things to the Prefect pointing out various ingredients he worked with and their properties. After ten minutes they left much to the relief of the shop keeper whom Hibari had begun to purposely unsettle just to amuse himself. Harry merely rolled his eyes and huffed in fond annoyance.

"I can't take you anywhere can I?" he said as they made their way over to a Quidditch shop. Hibari just shrugged lazily and smirked obviously enjoying himself. But Harry wouldn't let it bother him especially once he became immersed in his former sport. The only drawback to home schooling was that Harry couldn't play Quidditch anymore. He couldn't even fly around on his broom because there were too many Muggles around that would take notice. And any rare chances he got, Sirius often had to take him out into the country.

"You played this sport didn't you?" Hibari remarked remembering the teen wizard explaining it to him once. Harry nodded, "I was the Seeker. I had to find the Snitch in order to finish the game. It looks like this only a bit bigger." He reached into his shirt and pulled out his tiny snitch necklace his friends had given him when he left England. Hibari inspected it carefully before nodding, briefly wondering what his kitten looked like flying through the air.

"Maybe one day I'll show you what I'm like when I fly on a broom," Harry promised as he tucked the trinket away smiling.

About an hour was spent in the shop just because Harry had to explain everything to Hibari. Although the Prefect was intrigued by the bats used for Beaters, eyeing them carefully as he envisioned what he could do with them. Harry made sure to quickly pull him away from that section not really wanting to give the Cloud Guardian more weapons to beat his friends and the general public with. His tonfas were already deadly enough thank you very much.

"They would be effective in keeping the peace of Namimori," Hibari argued.

"No Hibari, you can't have the beater bats and that's final. You protect the peace just fine with your tonfas."

"You're being a difficult koneko-chan."

"And you're just as bad so I think we're on even ground," Harry huffed as he dragged his boyfriend toward a small café, hunger beginning to set in. The service was rather swift as they were brought drinks and then their food. Harry figured it was most likely due to magic that they could serve people faster than Muggles could. Sometimes magic had its advantages, at least when it wasn't making people lazy or arrogant.

Unfortunately sometimes the Potter luck had to take a moment to rear its head like it usually does in good situations. Having just paid their bill and leaving a nice tip for the waiter, the couple stood in preparation to leave when a group of young girls walked up to them. Hibari glared at them in distaste while Harry tensed and tightened his grip on his boyfriend's arm, detecting that gleam in their eyes. The very same gleam people got when they recognized who he was and were preparing to mob him/ hug him/ touch him/ molest him/ grope him/ throw their underwear at him/ ask for an autograph/ propose to him/ beg to have his children/etc.

"Um… excuse me," one girl questioned with barely contained glee, "Are you Potter Harry, the wizard who defeated Voldemort?"

"Err...," Harry hesitated wishing he was anywhere but there at the moment. Another girl gasped, "It is him! Look at his scar!"

And true to her words, his scar was peeking out from under the fringes of his bangs. He unconsciously reached up to cover it causing the girls to burst into squealing, calling out his name in excitement which of course just drew more attention to them. Many wizards and witches took pause in their shopping to watch them, realization flooding through the masses as they began to realize who he was. And within seconds a mob swarmed upon them voices rising into the air, roaring and blending together until it just became noise. All the while hands reached out toward the young savior who stared wide eyed in shock while Hibari cradled him close to his side, glaring darkly.

Growing irritated the Cloud Guardian clenched his fist, his rings gleaming on his hand. He would teach these fools a lesson in trying to touch what belonged to him. His dying will flame flared upon his ring and without a hint of remorse, he fed the flame to animal ring and unleashed his hedgehog, Roll, smirking darkly as people cried out in shock at the small, but deadly projectile that parted a way for them. Wasting no time, Hibari quickly yanked Harry through the opening and dragged him away from the chaos that unfolded as wizards and witches tried to combat the strange magic.

"Bloody hell Hibari couldn't you have handled that better?" Harry exclaimed as he ran barely registering when they paused far enough away. Snorting, Hibari held out the box and waited a few seconds smirking when his weapon returned. Calmly as can be, he tucked the box back into his pocket taking a moment to bask in his work. The wizards and witches were still running around like idiots attempting to figure out what happened. Harry just sighed next to him wondering why the universe hated him so much. Was it too much to ask for to just go on a normal date with his boyfriend without being mobbed or causing chaos?

"No doubt this is going to be on the front page of the paper. I'm going to get an earful from Remus and Sirius in the morning," Harry huffed cringing when Aurors appeared obviously sent to investigate and diffuse the madness. Deciding it was best to just make themselves scarce, Harry tugged on Hibari's hand, "Come on, we should go."

Nodding Hibari calmly followed his boyfriend acting as if he had no part in the scare of a magical crowd and possible property damage. And while it was mostly frustrating that the Prefect had handled the situation in such an explosive manner, Harry also felt a bit grateful and perhaps flattered. Hibari had defended him, practically kept him safe from the crowd that would have probably torn him apart in their excitement. Really, sometimes having a possessive boyfriend had its perks.

"Hibari?"

"Hm?"

"…Thank you… for looking after me."

Hibari looked at the teen wizard from the corner of his eye before glancing away. Harry smiled and pressed closer to his boyfriend's side, firmly gripping his hand. And if he noticed the faintest flush on the Cloud Guardian's face, he made no mention of it. Their relationship was by far the strangest and most complex to ever exist, he was sure. But that's what made it unique, what made it truly theirs and Harry was fine with that; he was happy.

* * *

I'll be honest, the last bit was fun to write because it's totally what Hibari would do. This is sort of a sequel/continuation of Chapter 2 and has been pretty much stuck in my head since I first started Black Birds series. So I'm very happy with how it turned out and I'm glad that people are really enjoying this! Thank you for your support!

Also, I wanted your opinions on something. A few reviewers have asked me to make Harry an Animagus and while I hadn't planned on it originally, it might serve for further amusement! So I want your opinion! I'll open up a brief voting poll that'll last perhaps two chapters or so. Here it is!

**Should I make Harry an animagus? If so, should I make him a: cat, dog, snake, raven, lion, wolf or a snow leopard?**

Leave me a review and let me know what you think! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	7. Your Warmth is Disappearing,Disappearing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, merely the plot and the circumstances I put them in. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), AU for HP after GoF, violence, language, sexual situations, character death, crack, etc.

**Pairings:** 18Harry (Hibari/Harry), minor 6927 (Mukuro/Tsuna), mentions of Neville/Luna, Cedric/OMC and past Cedric/Harry

**Timeline/Ages: **Future/Adults

* * *

**Your Warmth is Disappearing, Disappearing**

The air was cold and the sky was gray as it rained heavily forcing people dressed in black to huddle together for warmth as they took shelter under their umbrellas. It seemed silly for anyone to be out in such dismal weather, but they had a reason; a bitter and agonizing reason. The small group of Mafioso and wizards alike stood together under the torrent of wretched weather gazing upon a single grave that had just been freshly filled. An array of colorful flowers were carefully laid and arranged on the mound expressing love for a person who would never wake again.

"Oh Harry," Hermione sobbed covering her face with her free hand. Yamamoto reached out and held the witch close while Gokudera stood silently next to him grieving. Luna was hushed, her silvery eyes full of tears as she leaned against Neville who bit his lip in order to quiet himself. Arthur Weasley and most of his sons were stone still as they gazed upon the grave of the young man they had considered family while not far from them Sirius clutched Remus who was sobbing heartbrokenly.

"Why did this happen?" Sirius thought as he stroked his lover's hair trying to sooth them both, his eyes burning with tears. Cedric and his lover Michael stood silently together, both their eyes wet with sorrow, yet they made no sounds as they mourned. The one question that kept repeating in their minds was why, why did Harry have to die? Haru, Kyoko and Chrome stood huddled together with Ryohei and Dino as they cried, releasing their despair for a life that was ended too quickly.

"It's not fair," Tsuna whimpered quietly as he clung to Mukuro hiding his face in the man's chest. The Mist Guardian stroked honey brown hair whispering softly, "I know Tsunayoshi, I know." Even he was aggrieved with the wizard's death, having formed an odd friendship with Harry as he grew to respect him and it was a bitter pill to swallow to see him pass. If only they had been more careful, more alert. Ken and Chikusa stood behind him, their heads bowed in respect.

Standing a little further away from the group was Hibari, his gaze blank and unfocused as he stood in the rain. He hadn't bothered with an umbrella, allowing the chill to settle and soak him to his bones. He couldn't find the energy to care and if he died from an illness, so be it. It was the least he deserved for allowing this to happen, for allowing his Harry to die. So he remained quiet as he stared at the grave of his deceased lover, the rain caressing his face and mixing with tears that none could see. Just this once, he would allow himself to cry because it blended with the rain and because it was for his koneko-chan.

"…I'm sorry," he whispered, "I'm sorry."

He didn't move, didn't stir even when the others began to dissipate, their cries fading away into the gloom. Hibari just couldn't find the strength to leave, to let go and leave the one person he had ever cared for. To step away from that grave was to accept what happened and some illogical part of the Cloud Guardian couldn't accept it. He wanted to believe that it was a lie, that he could walk through the door of their home and find his lover standing there waiting to greet him. To see those green eyes warm with affection even as he scolded Hibari for not bringing an umbrella with him.

"_Honestly Kyouya, you're going to catch your death and then I would have to take care of you. Which would be bloody inconvenient for me cause you're a horrible patient!" _

He could hear it now, could see Harry's expression and hear his voice that was soothing and familiar. Hibari bit his lip hard enough to make it bleed and he didn't care if he could taste the copper on his tongue. Nothing else mattered now that Harry was gone, his body pale and cold as it laid underground waiting to rot as the world moved on. But Hibari couldn't move on, refused to. Not when Harry was still and dead; it wasn't right, the other man should be alive! He should be flushed, warm, laughing, smiling, talking, moving around as his eyes glittered with expression.

"I'm sorry."

It had been so long, nearly ten years since Harry defeated Voldemort and his followers should have all been apprehended at this point. But they should have known that the British Ministry was too incompetent to get the job done. They shouldn't have let their guard down, not when there was always a chance that something could go wrong and it had. Hibari clenched his fists as he thought of the attack; it had been unexpected and caught them off guard. They had been at a meeting, all the Guardians gathered together to discuss a few matters. And right in the middle of the table they had appeared, men dressed in black cloaks with ghostly white masks who began firing off spells within seconds.

The fight was quick to turn to their advantage, after all the foolish wizards had been too arrogant and had assumed they were dealing with Muggles. They never thought in a million years that they would have appeared in a room filled with deadly Mafioso. And it had cost them dearly as the Guardians effectively took them down one by one. But maybe they had been arrogant too, had assumed too much and thought they had won. Hibari could still remember that moment.

Harry, his suit and hair a bit ruffled from his fight, glancing at him and smiling in assurance that he was fine. Neither of them noticed one of the downed wizards lifting his wand, aimed at Harry's back as he walked toward his lover. Then there was a flash of green, screaming and Hibari stood frozen as the smile faded from Harry's face, his eyes dulling as he fell forward. Ryohei had caught him, being the closest one and it didn't take a genius to figure out what happened.

The parts after were a blur for Hibari. He just remembered more screaming, people calling his name and trying to hold him back, his tonfas gleaming red while a voice begged for mercy. But the Cloud Guardian had none, would show none to the coward who took his koneko-chan away from him. He would make him suffer, make him scream and regret that he ever laid his eyes on Harry; that he ever raised his wand to his beautiful lover and snuffed out his life.

"I'm sorry."

It hurt, Hibari had never felt such pain and it made him angry. When did he become so weak? Once upon a time he had been strong, cold and invincible. Yet it all changed when he met beautiful green eyes of a strange and foreign teenager who seemed weak, yet wasn't. And slowly, Hibari opened himself little by little; he grew to care for Harry, was concerned for his well being even if he didn't always express it. It was much more than Hibari had ever offered anyone else, even his own parents.

But Harry had been different. He wasn't timid or anxious like most of their classmates had been; he spoke his mind, had a sharp tongue and was never afraid to challenge Hibari if he had to. Yet he also took care of the Cloud Guardian, offering him comfort and attention when no one had understood or cared. Harry was always there with a smile and a fond look in his gaze, a relief to see Hibari and to be in his presence. Often times they didn't need words, they just understood each other and Harry never pushed Hibari to give more than he was comfortable with. He never forced the former Prefect into anything.

"_Only say things that you mean, don't waste your time with empty words and promises. I don't need you to always tell me that you love me or that you care. I know you well enough to read you, to realize what you try to convey to me and that's good enough for me."_

"I love you," Hibari whispered, the rain stinging his cut lip as he raised a hand to place over his eyes. Such delicate words that had seemed so pointless not long ago and now Hibari wished he had said them more. Even if Harry had known and didn't need verification, he should have still told the wizard the words that always made his face light up. And now he would never be able to again.

The tears refused to stop and Hibari hated it, hated how weak he felt. Rage filled his heart; bitterness tainted his soul. He was furious at the wizard who took his lover; livid at Harry for leaving him with this emptiness and these pitiful feelings that were tearing him apart; he was infuriated at himself for not being strong enough, for letting himself become so vulnerable. He was enraged, but he didn't regret his time with Harry; he never could regret it.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, his body beginning to shake from the mix of emotions and the cold. Hibari knew he should leave, should head home and dry off. But he didn't want to, he had nothing left back there in that empty house that still held traces of Harry; didn't want to lie in bed grasping Harry's pillow as he desperately tried to remember his fading scent. When had he become so pathetic? The fearsome Cloud Guardian of Vongola, reduced to a worthless shell of what he once had been.

"I'm sorry."

"Kyouya." Hibari tensed and glanced around wondering if he was going mad, it was quite possible he was sure. Hell, he wouldn't be surprised. He had certainly been more blood thirsty and off balance since Harry died. Why not add voices too?

"Why did you let me die? Why didn't you protect me?"

"I tried."

"You promised me, you said I belonged to you and that you would protect me. So why did you lie to me? Why did you break your promise?"

"I'm sorry."

"You let me die."

"I love you."

"I trusted you and you let me die. It's your fault, you're the reason the others are crying and breaking apart. If you had just kept your promise, this wouldn't have happened."

"I'm sorry."

"Kyouya, you promised me! Save me please! You promised!"

"I love you."

"Kyouya!"

"Harry!"

Hibari jolted awake, his heart racing as he took a few moments to calm his breath and focus. The air was warm and he felt dry; it wasn't raining and he wasn't outside. He was staring at the ceiling of his bedroom, the sheets pooled around his waist. Shifting, he propped himself up on his elbows glancing at the clock frowning as it read 3:23 in bright blue letters. It had been a dream, that's all it was.

Turning, blue-gray eyes took in his peaceful lover as he slept without a care in the world. His dark hair was tussled about, the faint moonlight peaking through the window highlighting some of the strands in shades of dark blue. Lashes rested against soft cheeks while pink lips were parted slightly for breath. Reaching out Hibari ran his fingers tenderly along the wizard's side before pulling up the sheets a bit to cover his lover's bare body.

"Just a dream," he thought with great relief, releasing a deep breath.

"Mmm," Harry sighed when he felt fingers stroking his face. Bleary green eyes opened in confusion, taking a moment to focus while figuring out what was going on. Noticing Hibari sitting up in bed Harry gave a sleepy smile in greeting. Yet the smile dropped when, upon closer inspection, he noticed that the Cloud Guardian had a deeply troubled look on his face. Waking a bit more as he lifted his head, he questioned, "Kyouya?"

"Go back to sleep Harry."

Shaking his head, the wizard grasped the hand touching his face and held it asking, "What's wrong?"

Hibari was quiet gazing into the concerned eyes of the other man, the visions of his dream still too fresh in his mind; Harry dead and cold without any life left in his fragile body. Compelled, he pulled the smaller man close and held him in his arms, breathing his scent and feeling the warmth of his skin along with the rising of his chest. Harry was alive.

"Kyouya… you're worrying me," Harry remarked even as he hugged his lover back. Burying his face into messy hair Hibari whispered, "I had a dream… a nightmare."

"About what?"

"…The wizards that attacked us the other day during our meeting… those Death Eaters… I dreamt that one killed you and it was my fault."

Harry's eyes softened as he hugged Hibari tighter and nuzzled at his neck, kissing the skin gently. He had never witness Hibari so vulnerable and Harry could only imagine how bad the nightmare was to reduce the normally aloof Cloud Guardian to this state. Tilting his head a bit to gaze into his eyes, Harry murmured, "It's okay Kyouya. I'm here, I'm alive and I'm never going to leave you behind."

Hibari didn't make a sound, just held Harry closer. And that was okay, they didn't need any words. It had been a nightmare, nothing more and for now they were safe. By tomorrow Hibari would be back to his calm and controlled self, unafraid and unmoved. But for now in this moment it was okay to allow a bit of weakness. Locked within their room, their own world where they could never be touched.

"I love you." Harry blinked at the confession, rare as it was to hear those words come out of Hibari's mouth. But like always it warmed the wizard and he smiled gently. Leaning up to brush their lips together, Harry replied, "I love you too."

* * *

Wrote this while listening to Amano Tsukiko's Koe on repeat. Really good, but sad song. Look it up if you have the time. Feeling a bit under the weather so I'll make this quick. Sorry of Hibari seems a bit OOC, but I tried to keep him as much in character as I could considering the circumstances. The way I see it, he's had plety of time to let Harry get under his skin so anything that happens to his kitten will greatly effect him. Even Hibari's allowed to have his weak moments as few and far inbetween as they are.

Also, the poll will be open for another week just to give those who haven't voted a chance to vote. Those who don't remember the poll, here you are: **Should I make Harry an animagus? **

Results so far:

**Cat: 11  
Dog: 0  
Wolf: 1  
Raven: 2  
Snow Leopard: 9  
Lion: 1  
Phoenix(requested): 1**

Anyway, those are the results so those who haven't voted should vote now. As for me, I'm going to take meds and lay down. Remember to leave reviews and let me know what you think! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	8. Chocolates for my Valentine

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, merely the plot and the circumstances I put them in. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), AU for HP after GoF, violence, language, sexual situations, crack, etc.

**Pairings:** 18Harry (Hibari/Harry), minor 6927 (Mukuro/Tsuna), mentions of Neville/Luna, Cedric/OMC and past Cedric/Harry

**Timeline/Ages: **Past/Teenagers

* * *

**Chocolates for my Valentine**

"Damn you Moony, how did you end up talking me into this?" Harry wondered to himself as he sat in his seat, suppressing the urge to fidget. He could barely pay attention to his teacher's lesson although he made an effort to scribble as many notes down as possible. At this rate if he couldn't focus, he was definitely going to fail their upcoming test next week. But considering the fact that he had rather embarrassing thoughts on his mind, Harry felt he was screwed either way.

For some strange reason, Remus had fetched Harry the night before and practically forced him into the kitchen to make homemade chocolates. But they weren't just any chocolates, they were Valentine's Day chocolates for Hibari. When Harry had questioned the wolf as to why they had to make chocolates for the Prefect, Remus smacked him upside the head and scolded him.

He explained that since Hibari was his boyfriend, it was Harry's obligation to make him something to show his affection. The poor teen wizard had blushed several shades of red and fought against the idea. After all, in Japan it was only the girls that gave away chocolates on Valentine's Day and he certainly wasn't a girl! But there was no swaying the werewolf and after getting the scary eye, Harry had finally given in.

This was why there was currently a box of chocolates burning a hole in his bag with Hibari's name on it. Unfortunately, the Potter luck struck again it seemed. Harry had been planning on giving it to his boyfriend that morning on their walk to school in order to avoid anyone witnessing the exchange, but an early call destroyed that idea. Hibari couldn't make it because one of the committee members had screwed up some paperwork forcing the Cloud Guardian to go in early to fix it so they couldn't walk to school together.

"Probably for the best though. This place is a bloody madhouse and Hibari could have killed everyone on sight," Harry thought remembering the state of the school when he arrived. Girls had been rushing everywhere giggling and blushing while the guys were walking around, their arms full of various gifts they received. It wasn't nearly as bad as it had been when he was attending Hogwarts, but it was a bit ridiculous. Harry was thankful that none approached him bearing gifts of love, most likely too scared of Hibari to risk it.

Pausing to stretch his fingers, he sighed quietly, "But with that aside I still can't believe Moony made me do this. I mean yeah Hibari's my boyfriend, but it's embarrassing to make him chocolates. Hell, I don't even know if he really cares for chocolate." It was a bit frustrating and just thinking on it made his face warm. This was ludicrous and he felt stupid. They were just chocolates for crying out loud! Giving gifts was what couples did! He shouldn't feel this flustered over it.

Taking a deep breath, Harry let it out slowly in order to calm himself. No point in making himself anxious enough to have a heart attack. Once lunch came, he would seek out Hibari and after they ate, he would give him the chocolates. It was simple and it would be done with. Nodding in confidence, Harry focused on his lessons once more and put the concept of Valentine's Day out of his mind.

But it didn't stay away for long. More quickly than usual, the lunch bell chimed and students stood from their desk stretching as they chatted happily. Swallowing, Harry put his things away and with swiftness of a trained Seeker, swiped the chocolates out of his bag along with his lunch before bolting out the door. Keeping up a light jog, Harry made his way toward the Disciplinary Committee's office giving brief greetings of acknowledgement to fellow classmates who passed him. Reaching the door, he stopped and took a minute to compose himself before knocking.

"Come in," Kusakabe's deep voice called out. Sliding open the door Harry smiled, "Hello Kusakabe-san."

"Ah Potter-san, good afternoon. You're here for Kyou-san I take it?"

"Yeah but I suppose he's not here then."

"No, he's on the roof waiting for you," Kusakabe replied. Nodding Harry shook his head, "Alright then I suppose I'll head up. Thank you for letting me know."

"You're welcome. Enjoy your lunch Potter-san."

"You too!" Harry chirped before closing the door and retracing his steps. Following a familiar path, the wizard reached a stairway and made his way up until he came to the door that led to the roof. Opening it he stepped outside into the slightly chilly air thankful that it was at least sunny out if only to provide a little more warmth to him. He didn't understand why Hibari came to nap on the roof even in the middle of winter. It made no sense!

Zeroing in on the reclined figure of his boyfriend, Harry quietly made his way over and took a seat next to him greeting, "You're insane sometimes."

"Hn." Blue gray eyes opened and glanced up at him before the Prefect sat up yawning. Not a second later the tiny form of Hibird appeared as it swooped down from wherever it was and nestled itself happily on Harry's knee, chirping its owner's name. Smiling gently, Harry petted the tiny bird fondly before retrieving his lunch opening it carefully and settling it between them. Remus had begun a habit of preparing a lunch big enough to feed two once Hibari started coming around and so Harry had no choice but to share. It certainly was more than he could eat and most of the time he didn't mind. Hibari honestly enjoyed Remus' food so he never complained.

Quietly the couple ate, neither really much for talk during these times. They preferred taking in the sounds around them; the muffled chatter of their classmates, the faintest whispers of a soft breeze, the distant sound of human life. It was far more relaxing than mindless chit chat. Chewing on his roast beef sandwich, Harry cast a brief glance to the box of chocolates that sat innocently on his other side, hidden from Hibari's view.

"Probably should give it to him now while I still have my nerve," he thought swallowing. Focusing on the other teen, he held in a sigh when he realized he hadn't been caught. Hibari seemed preoccupied with Hibird who had moved onto his master's shoulder, happily nibbling on some bread that was given to him. Smiling gently, Harry giggled to himself. It was surprise when he first found out that his boyfriend had a soft spot for small animals. It was a rather gentle side that few ever saw, but Harry felt fortunate.

"What are you laughing about?" Hibari questioned narrowing his eyes slightly. Harry shook his head still smiling, "Nothing, just being reminded of why I started liking you."

"Hn," Hibari snorted reaching for a fried chip. Harry chuckled but made no other comments as he continued with his lunch. Before long they were finished and satisfied with their delicious meal. Hibari yawned and stretched a bit obviously preparing to take another nap. Harry acted quickly.

"Hibari?"

"Hm?" The Prefect focused on his attention on the wizard as he reached behind him and pulled out a simple, but nicely wrapped box. Fidgeting nervously, Harry held it out to him a blush on his face his embarrassment resurfacing again. Clearing his throat, he mumbled, "Here… Happy Valentine's Day."

Hibari blinked caught off guard. Not since he was very small had he ever received a Valentine's Day gift and it was pretty obvious by Harry's awkwardness that the wizard rarely gave such things away. It stirred something inside of him, a fluttering in his chest and his face warmed much to his mortification. Taking the gift cautiously, as if fearing it was an illusion, Hibari inspected it curiously before untying the ribbon. Harry waited with baited breath as the Cloud Guardian opened it and peered inside raising an eyebrow at the contents.

"Chocolate?"

"Y-yeah, Remus said that homemade chocolates are usually best. That if you're going to give someone something, it might as well be handmade," Harry explained his face nearly burning scarlet. The last time the teen wizard had felt this embarrassed was when he had stumbled over his tongue trying to speak with Cedric the first time.

Fighting the urge to blush harder, Hibari reached in and plucked up one of the chocolates looking it over. It was nicely presented and smelled good which compelled him to pop it into his mouth, chewing slowly. It was surprisingly delicious and while Hibari wasn't one for sweets, these didn't seem that bad to eat. Savoring the flavor on his tongue, he commented, "They're good."

Harry perked and smiled, his face seeming to light up with happiness. He wasn't sure why Hibari enjoying his chocolates made him giddy, it just did and he didn't want the feeling to go away. Hibari smirked a bit and ate another, holding out a third to his boyfriend as he chewed. Tempted by the smell, Harry took it, eating. Hibari was right, it was good and it made Harry feel all the more accomplished. They ate a few more before Hibari put the rest away, wanting to save them for later.

"Thank you," he muttered hesitantly, obviously not used to showing gratitude. Harry blinked before he nodded and grinned, "You're welcome."

"Hn, stay still," Hibari ordered. Harry didn't have time to question why, squeaking in surprise when Hibari kissed him briefly on the cheek before laying down resting his head in the teen wizard's lap. Frozen, Harry could only mildly gape at his boyfriend who remained calm and relaxed, settling down for his nap. Sighing, he reached out and like many times before, ran his fingers through that dark hair he's become familiar with. But inside both of them felt the fluttering in their chest and they seemed to glow with a private contentment. Secretly, they looked forward to more Valentine's Days together.

* * *

Yay for happier chapters! So apparently I gave a few of you some heart attacks and made you cry! I'm so sorry, believe me it was a very difficult chapter to write. I actually wrote it the week my grandfather died so it was certainly emotional for me too. But I'm really glad you all enjoyed it! I'm very pleased!

And as of now, the poll is closed! **CLOSED!** And the results are:

**Cat- 13**  
**Dog- 0**  
**Wolf- 1**  
**Raven- 3**  
**Snow Leopard- 10**  
**Lion- 1**  
**Phoenix- 2**  
**Falcon(by request)- 1**

And as you can tell, cat won although snow leopard was going neck and neck with it for a while. So as of now Harry's animagus form will be a cat! Now lets see what sort of mishaps I'll write of him using this form! (insert evil laugh here) But thank you all for those who voted and of course some of you had brilliant ideas as to why Harry should be a certain animal. To be honest I was torn between cat and raven XD Either would have been amusing to me. Again thank you for the votes and the support! Also, remember to review and let me know what you think of this chapter! Thank you!

**~Seth**


	9. It's the Little Things

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, merely the plot and the circumstances I put them in. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), AU for HP after GoF, violence, language, sexual situations, **LEMON**, character death, crack, etc.

**Pairings:** 18Harry (Hibari/Harry), minor 6927 (Mukuro/Tsuna), mentions of Neville/Luna, Cedric/OMC and past Cedric/Harry

**Timeline/Ages: **Future/Adults

* * *

**It's the Little Things**

"Mmmm," Harry sighed, his thoughts hazy and wispy as he slowly gained awareness of his senses. The pillow under his head was soft and the sheets were warm prompting the wizard to bury himself deeper into their embrace wishing to remain asleep. He barely felt the hand carding through his hair until he heard a recognizably deep chuckle. Frowning Harry worked his sluggish mind to figure out where he was and what he had last been doing, but it seemed that he was tired enough that his brain was giving him extra trouble that morning.

"So cute you are my koneko-chan," Hibari whispered in his ear, the warmth of his breath giving Harry shivers; that bedroom tone that always made him melt. Shifting to face his lover, he blearily opened his eyes murmuring, "Kyouya."

Chuckling Hibari toyed with some of the longer strands of Harry's hair leaning down to kiss the wizard's bare shoulder. Inhaling the scent of sweat, musk and a hint of citrus Hibari purred in satisfaction. His little wife still smelled like them, still held scents of sex and passion on his skin. This pleased him greatly because the Cloud Guardian was possessive and dominating. All had to know that the stunning creature that warmed his bed and fought by his side belonged to him.

Perking when the buzzer for the door rang, Hibari stood and quickly pulled a robe on tying it as he stepped out of the bedroom. Harry yawned and sluggishly sat up stretching while trying to wake. Blinking he glanced around as memories came rushing back. They weren't at home, but at a hotel in Paris. Tsuna had sent them on a mission that had originally been meant for just Harry. But since a certain special day was taking place during the same time, the Vongola boss felt that Hibari should accompany his partner.

That was how they found themselves in a rather expensive suite that overlooked one of the many historic districts of Paris. The grand windows practically gave a 180 degree view although Harry couldn't see it at the moment since the curtains were drawn shut. Not to mention the rooms were filled with finely crafted cherry wood furniture that looked as if they should be in a museum rather than a hotel. Everything just screamed money as you took in the arrangement and immaculate condition of the suite. It almost seemed like a waste.

Yawning again, Harry gingerly stood wiggling his toes in the plush carpet. He was still a bit sore from the night before but it was nothing a hot shower couldn't fix. Shuffling to the door Harry poked his head out catching a glimpse of Hibari paying a bell boy and shutting the front door. Standing beside him was a cart with covered dishes, obviously their breakfast. He called out, "Kyouya, I'm going to shower real quick."

"Alright," Hibari replied pushing the cart toward the table on the other side of the living space. Smiling Harry turned and shuffled back toward the bathroom feeling rather perky despite his soreness. As promised, Harry only took enough time in the shower to clean up but he felt refreshed when he finished. Dressing in a fluffy robe, he calmly made his way through the bedroom and into the living area his feet softly padding across the floor.

Settling in his chair at the table, Harry took in the array of dishes that had been set out carefully; a platter of warm crepes, some slices of fresh bread and bagels, eggs, succulent sausages, smoked meats, an array of fresh fruits and various condiments including syrup, honey and jams. It all smelled delicious, it made his mouth water. Across from him sat Hibari calmly talking on his cell phone and if Harry had to guess, it was either Tsuna or Reborn on the other line.

Hibari took a moment to glance at him and nodded his head indicating that he could start without him. Smiling, Harry began to fix his plate wondering if perhaps now that their mission as over they could take some time to do a bit of sightseeing. After all, they had earned it and it was a special occasion. Nibbling on his crepe, Harry hummed thoughtfully before glancing at his lover who seemed to be wrapping up his conversation.

"We'll be back in two days," the Cloud Guardian said, "Don't wait up."

"Talking to Tsuna?" Harry chuckled as Hibari hung up and set his phone aside. Grabbing his place and selecting his meal, Hibari replied, "Yes."

"So we're really staying for another two days?"

"If you want to."

Harry grinned widely and turned back to his breakfast, holding in the urge to hum as he ate. He couldn't help being giddy, it was his first time in Paris and before he moved to Namimori, Harry was never allowed to travel. Perhaps it was one of the more positive things he liked about being a part of Vongola, his various missions often sent him to other parts of the world that he had never dreamed of going to when he was young. And now he was going to be allowed to spend at least a tiny bit of time in one of the most gorgeous cities in the world. It made him happy.

When breakfast was finished and Hibari had moved the dirty dishes out into the hall on the cart, they made themselves comfortable on the couch resting chest to chest as they attempted to figure out what to do. Although, Hibari was making it slightly difficult for Harry to focus when his hands kept wandering to places they shouldn't. Squirming when fingers teasingly brushed up his thigh, Harry huffed, "Kyouya, I'm trying to think!"

"I know," Hibari murmured as he leaned down to run kisses over the wizard's neck. Shivering Harry poked him hard, "Stop it."

"I don't want to. It's your fault anyway that you're too tempting, take responsibility."

"Kyouya," Harry gasped when hands slipped under his robe and cupped his buttocks, squeezing and spreading them. Wiggling in embarrassment and pleasure, Harry hid his face in the crook of the Cloud Guardian's neck, his breathing coming out in quick and heavy pants as he felt a finger press into his entrance. It wasn't Harry's fault that his husband was insatiable! He just wanted to go out and see some of the sights! But no, Hibari couldn't keep his libido under control! He gasped again as the felt the familiar sensation of slick fingers spreading him open and Harry briefly wondered where his lover got the lube from.

"You're so cute when you're flushed and wanton for my attention," Hibari whispered into his ear, nipping sharply at it. Harry bit his lover's neck, groaning while tightening his fists on the front of Hibari's robe. The former Prefect smirked as he pressed his fingers deeper, growling as he felt those muscles clench around him. It really was Harry's fault, he was too beautiful and delicious to resist. It was difficult to watch him and not have a taste; to see those lips move and not imagine them around his cock or to have those hips sway and not visualize bending the smaller man over the nearest available surface and fucking him raw.

"It's your fault," he murmured licking the shell of Harry's ear, "What you do to me, how you get under my skin like no one else does. You're mine, my sweet koneko-chan and I'll make sure you always know it."

"Ah… K-Kyouya!" Harry whimpered, hips quivering as three fingers breeched him and opened him wide. It was crazy how easily Hibari could sway Harry and while he despised allowing another to have so much control over him, something about it was different. Yes Hibari sometimes was overbearing and became easily jealous, even to the point where they fought. But his lover was always there to protect him, to defend his honor and his life. Hibari took better care of Harry than anyone else had before excluding his godfathers. So Harry didn't mind being caged by his skylark as long as he remained by his side and never left him alone.

"Stay… stay with me always," Harry mewed licking and kissing at his lover's chest, "I love you."

"Of course," Hibari purred as he pulled his fingers away smirking as the wizard whined at the loss, "I just said you are mine and I'm never letting you go, my cute little wife."

Maneuvering themselves a bit, Harry stared down at Hibari his green eyes hazy as the straddled the larger man vaguely realizing that his robe had been taken off sometime within the last few minutes. Placing his hands on Harry's waist, Hibari guided him down smirking when Harry gasped and inhaled quickly as he was split open. The wizard bit his lip in pain and discomfort as he was stretched wide to fit the girth of Hibari's cock, thankful for the lubricant or he was sure it would have been worse.

"Breathe," Hibari ordered once he was fully sheathed inside his partner, his fingers moving and rubbing over his hips and sides hoping to ease his discomfort. Harry panted heavily his nails digging across Hibari's chest as he waited, allowing his body to relax. Taking one of Hibari's hands he brought it to his lips and kissed over his palm showing his gratitude. Hibari purred as those sweet lips wrapped around two of his fingers and a playful tongue curled around them as Harry sucked.

Shifting his hips, Hibari grinned when Harry gasped around his fingers, "Naughty koneko-chan, teasing me like that."

Moaning, Harry slowly raised himself and pushed down the thrusts starting shallow and slow but Hibari was known to be impatient. After a while he grew bored of the easy pace and pulled his fingers away from that sinful mouth, placing his hands once more on Harry's hips. Using his strength he raised the slighter man up before pulling him back down sliding his hips forward to drive deep. Harry gasped his eyes wide as they flashed with power and magic. His hands sought out Hibari's arms and he dug his nails into the pale flesh leaving red, angry marks. But Hibari didn't mind, growling as he piston his hips harder, driving deeper into his lover as he tried to gain leverage.

Smirking, Hibari stared up at Harry taking in his flushed face and matted hair, the sweat that clung to his skin, his chest heaving as he gasped breathlessly. It was beautiful, intoxicating to see his kitten like this; to see that sweet face twisted in ecstasy as he drove deep and hard into him claiming him as his own. There was a thrill and a satisfaction in knowing that Hibari had control over the one of the most powerful wizards in centuries; that he had the ability to unravel the great Harry Potter with only a few words and touches.

"M-more! Please!" Harry cried staring down at his husband with those glorious eyes, the pupils blown wide to the point where only a sliver of green could be detected. Hibari licked his lips, tightening his grip on Harry as he worked his hips harder. No one else would ever see Harry like this, they would never gain the right or privilege to experience the warmth of the wizard's body. Harry belonged to him since the moment they first met all those years ago, Hibari had staked his claim on the smaller man and he wasn't going to let him go.

Growing tired of their position, Hibari lifted Harry pulling out of him. Harry shuddered staring down at the other in a mixture of confusion and want. Smirking Hibari sat up and easily arranged his kitten onto his hands and knees. Sliding up behind him, Hibari nuzzled and nibbled on Harry's neck as he sheathed himself into the wizard once more. He held the smaller man close as he began to thrust, his teeth sinking into the flesh of Harry's shoulder.

"Ah!" he hissed gripping the arm rest of the couch.

Licking at the mark, Hibari ran a hand along Harry's chest and stomach before settling between his legs, grasping at his erection. He began to stroke, nuzzling and kissing along the salty skin of his lover's shoulder blades while driving his thrusts harder and deeper. He groaned at the sensation of Harry clenching around him, realizing that he wouldn't last much longer at this rate.

"Harry," he whispered.

"K-Kyouya… nnnah! O-oh!" Harry gasped, at a loss for words as he pressed his face into the couch and raised his hips higher. Grunting Hibari continued thrusting and stroking, sweat trickling down his brow as he stared down at Harry. Their voices grew louder, conveying their pleasure as Hibari fucked Harry roughly nearly to the point of pain and the wizard keens as the bite of nails digs into his hip, body quaking. And then it was over; Hibari hissing in pleasure as his warm seed fills his partner while Harry screams, his hips stuttering into the Cloud Guardian's fist as he releases onto the couch.

Hibari panted his arms straining to keep him up, wanting to avoid crushing the body under him. After a few moments he carefully pulled out of Harry who grunted and scrunched up his nose at the sticky mess he felt on his skin. Unbothered by his messy state, Hibari reached out and scooped Harry into his arms before making his way through their bedroom and into the bath. Harry nuzzled his neck murmuring, "Can't feel my legs."

Hibari chuckled as he balanced his burden with practiced ease and turned on the water of the claw footed tub, stopping the drain when the temperature was warm enough. After delicately setting his lover on the counter, Hibari disposed of his robes before taking Harry and arranging themselves in the bath. The wizard sighed happily as he leaned back against Hibari's chest kissing his neck in gratitude, "Feels good."

"Hm," Hibari grunted waiting a little longer before reaching out with his foot and turning off the water. Playing with Hibari's hands, Harry grumbled, "I wanted to see the Eiffel Tower today."

"Tomorrow we'll go, today we'll relax," Hibari promised.

"Can we at least go out to dinner tonight?" Harry asked turning to bat his eyelashes. Snorting Hibari nodded, "Alright."

"Yay!" Harry grinned widely, happiness in his features. Giving a faint smile Hibari leaned down and chastely kissed his lover. Sighing against his lips, Hibari whispered, "Happy Birthday Harry."

"Mmm, thank you," Harry purred, "It was the best way to start any birthday."

"Good."

* * *

Hibari has his moments! He does, I swear! At least for Harry he does. Still sick and a blood vessel popped in my eye, but I still live! And so does my writing! Enjoy it my loyal reviewers! And I hope I'm not confusing people with my rather jumpy chapters. I know I've gotten some comments about how it doesn't seem to have a real plot (it wasn't said in a mean way, just a pointing out sort of way). Just to clarify, there is a very loose plot. This is a story about Hibari and Harry's relationship as they go through life, about the ups and downs they face together. So I want to give it that feel because we all know that life has no set path or plot to it. Just putting that out there so people can better understand! If they understand, they can enjoy better!

Anyway, you all know the drill! Leave a review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	10. Here By My Side, An Angel

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, merely the plot and the circumstances I put them in. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), AU for HP after GoF, violence, language, sexual situations, **hints/concepts of reincarnation**, crack, etc.

**Pairings:** 18Harry (Hibari/Harry), Alaude/OC, minor 6927 (Mukuro/Tsuna), mentions of Neville/Luna, Cedric/OMC and past Cedric/Harry

**Timeline/Ages: **Future/Adults

* * *

**Here By My Side, An Angel**

_The room was stylish, lavishly decorated with expensive materials and furniture despite its somewhat small size. But it was expected for such a high earning courtesan. Yet Alaude didn't care for such things, he didn't pay to admire the room but what it held within. Blue eyes were trained on the fragile creature that sat in front of an elegant vanity, a gentle smile curled upon coral pink lips. The courtesan was male, younger than Alaude by at least several years, but he was beautiful. _

_Blond hair framed his pale face, the strands glittering under the lights as if they were spun from gold while green eyes that reminded the Cloud Guardian of early spring leaves watched him. The boy was dressed in a loose fitting silk robe revealing enticing skin that molded over a subtle frame. This wasn't their first meeting nor would it be their last._

"_Welcome back Lord Alaude," the boy murmured gently in greeting, his green eyes revealing genuine happiness at his appearance. Standing he walked over and ran his hands over his chest, smoothing out his coat gently as he questioned, "Have you been well sir? It's been some time since you were last in my company."_

"_I've been busy," Alaude explained, "And what of you Asher?"_

"_Hmmm, as well as expected," Asher replied pausing in his fiddling. In a quieter voice he admitted, "I have missed you my lord. It has been… lonely without your presence."_

"_Forgive me," he apologized, his fingers automatically soothing the young boy, carding through blond hair and skimming along soft skin. Alaude wasn't sure what it was about this child that softened him; that warmed his frigid heart and allowed him to feel something other than rage, detachment or distaste. Some would have the romantic notion that their meeting had been fate, but Alaude didn't believe in fate. Rather he felt it had been chance; it had been chance that he was walking along the street in front of the Night Star brothel, it was chance that he happened to look up just in time to catch a glimpse of Asher just as he was opening his window, his lips moving as he sang a soft melody. _

_But whether it had been fate, destiny or chance, Alaude had gazed upon the gentle little song bird and became curious; curiosity turned into infatuation which morphed into lust and now it was more. Alaude came when he had time, at least several times a month and paid a pretty penny to spend a moment with his little song bird who sat in his golden cage. Yet it had been worth it. When Asher sang, whether in words or tones of pleasure, the world melted away and Alaude would relax, the stress in his body disappearing without a trace. The cage became his own prison, a hiding place from who he was and his responsibilities to his work and to Vongola. _

_Yet once more things were changing; Alaude was becoming increasingly busy with his work at the French Secret Intelligence Division and he was finding less time to spare for Asher. But rather than brushing it off, it bothered the Cloud Guardian. He wasn't the kindest person; many often said that he was cold, cruel and calculative. And he was, he knew he could be because it was his job. But he also greedy and possessive of things he saw as his, few that they may be. And Asher was his; he never showed it but Alaude despised having to share his song bird with his other clients. _

_Deep within himself there was a burning fire, a jealousy that could rival the sun. It couldn't stand knowing that Asher sang for others, that he was touched by dirty hands that forced him to moan and beg and quiver in ecstasy. If it weren't for his tight and well practiced control, Alaude was sure that he would have unleashed his fury long ago._

"_Lord Alaude?" Asher questioned softly staring up at the older man, concern coloring his voice. Focusing on the creature in his embrace, Alaude shook his head eyes conveying that he wished not to speak. Nodding in understanding Asher offered a smile, "Shall I ring for tea to be brought up?"_

"_No," Alaude replied reaching down to undo the knot of Asher's sash, allowing the robe to fall open, "I've left you alone for too long. Allow me to make it up to you." Asher blushed timidly but nodded allowing the Cloud Guardian to lay him upon the bed. Icy blue eyes devoured the image before them, taking in the baited breaths and the lustful anticipation on Asher's face. The blond was positively quivering, his eyes calling for Alaude; reaching for him like a man thirsting for water. Alaude smirked as he finished undressing before climbing onto the young boy, pausing to admire his face._

"_Lord Alaude," Asher whimpered his voice wanton and desperate. Smirking wider Alaude leaned down and finally kissed him. Asher was his, his beautiful song bird and he would make sure to remind him of that._

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_It was a week later that he returned, his features blank but eyes full of determination. It was too much, the separation was too much for him and he cursed this weakness of his. Alaude didn't care what he had to do, Asher would be his and the weight resting against his hip reminded him of that. He was sure it would be more than enough and if she didn't budge, Alaude had plenty of black mail to make her see reason. Stepping into the Night Star, Alaude immediately made his way toward the back office ignoring the various other customers and courtesans. Giving a firm knock he waited before a muffled voice beckoned him in. _

"_Madame Isabella," Alaude greeted neutrally as he stepped in. Isabella glanced up from her work taking in the regal form of the man before her. One couldn't deny that Alaude was a handsome man and many lusted for him, Isabella included but he was cold toward all; except for one. Oh how she wished she could entice this man into her bed, to show him the pleasures she could offer. But he was absorbed in Asher and Isabella wasn't sure whether to be grateful for the profits brought in or jealous that the attentions of a man she wanted were not upon her. Either way, it seemed that Alaude had business with her which made her curious. _

"_Welcome Lord Alaude, I didn't expect you in today but you're in luck. Asher is currently free at the moment if you wish to see him. Or have you perhaps finally decided to sample some of our other… varieties," Isabella purred fluttering her eye lashes. Alaude held in the urge to sneer and instead reached into his coat, pulling out a rather sizable pouch tossing it onto the table. The heavy thud and clink of metal indicated it was money._

"_I wish to buy Asher," he stated bluntly catching Isabella off guard. Blinking in confusion she hesitated, "Lord Alaude?"_

"_You heard me correctly Madame. I suggest we make this quick, I am a busy man."_

"_S-surely you're joking," Isabella croaked glancing from the bag to Alaude and back, "Asher is our highest earning male courtesan. His beauty and voice fetch quite a bit of money as you know personally my lord. To lose him would certainly bring down our profits." _

_Alaude glared coldly at her excuse making Isabella tense and glance at the pouch once more. On the one hand it was certainly a lot of money, more than what Asher still had to pay off. He had been brought in by his own father in order to pay off a gambling debt he owed Isabella's brother and so Asher had been working for her for a few years now. The money would certainly cover what was left. Yet on the other hand Isabella wanted to be spiteful; why should the little urchin who basked in Alaude's affections be allowed to gain freedom and remain at the beautiful man's side? The envious part of her heart wanted to deny him, deny their fairy tale ending. _

"_I do not joke Madame. Now shall I be allowed to fetch him or would you prefer to continue this foolish game? It's only a wonder what would happen to yourself and your brother should word get out about the other… illegal activities you indulge in; drugs come to mind."_

_Isabella froze staring with wide frightened eyes at the man before her, his features devoid of emotion and his eyes gleaming like the surface of a frozen lake. Swallowing heavily Isabella pulled the pouch toward her and nodded, "O-of course Lord Alaude. Asher is yours."_

"_Good." Without a word Alaude turned and walked out of the office following the familiar path upstairs to the bedrooms. Reaching Asher's he didn't bother to knock and let himself in causing the poor blond boy to jump, startled. Rather than his usual robes, Asher was wearing a simple dress shirt with pants and suspenders. He had been sitting at the small table tucked into the corner of his room, a book in hand. _

"_Lord Alaude?" Asher squeaked eyes wide in surprise having not expected him since he hadn't made an appointment, "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad to see you sir."_

"_Come," Alaude ordered holding his hand out. Staring at it strangely, Asher blinked, "Sir?"_

"_I've paid Madame Isabella what you owe. You're mine as of now."_

_Green eyes widened further flickering with various emotions, mainly shock and awe. Licking his lips he whispered softly, "W-Why would you do that? Surely you'd have better things to waste your money on than someone like me."_

"_I could… but I'd rather not. You belong to me Asher, you will remain by my side. Do you not wish that my little song bird?" Alaude purred his eyes darkening. Shivering at his tone, Asher nervously glanced at his hand then back to his face. After a moment he timidly reached out and took it, basking in the warmth of the older man's palm and fingers as they curled around his own. Standing he browsed around the room which had been his cage for so long and wondered if he should take anything._

"_Do not concern yourself with packing," Alaude interrupted, "Whatever you need I shall purchase for you. All you need is yourself."_

"_Y-yes Lord Alaude."_

"_No lord… just call me Alaude," the Cloud Guardian corrected bringing Asher's hand to his lips, placing a kiss on it. Asher fidgeted in embarrassment wondering if perhaps his face would invent a whole new shade of red. But Alaude didn't seem to mind, he found amusement in it. With a comforting squeeze to the hand in his own and the softest of glances shared between them, Alaude guided his pet out of the brothel and into the world._

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Harry groaned as he shifted and his eyes fluttered open, squinting as beams of light managed to bypass the heavy drapes and land on his face. Rolling over, he huffed in annoyance and cuddled closer to Hibari trying to hide from the evil light. He felt Hibari move next to him and arms immediately wrapped around his waist, cradling him firmly. A husky voice questioned, "What's wrong?"

"Nnnn, stupid light woke me up," Harry muttered grumpily. Hibari snorted although one hand moved to soothingly rub along his lover's spine, trying to relax him. Like magic, Harry melted and snuggled closer enjoying the attention and warmth. Yawning he commented, "I had a dream."

"Hm? What kind of dream?"

"It was a strange dream," Harry began trying to grasp at the fleeting images in his mind, "There was a man named Alaude… I think it was the same Alaude that used to be the first generation Cloud Guardian."

"Oh?" Hibari grunted perking a little in interest, listening closer. Humming, Harry continued, "Anyway… in the dream he kept going to this brothel to see this beautiful boy… he was called Asher, but Alaude referred to him as his song bird. I don't remember a lot but I think at one point Alaude paid the rest of Asher's debt and took him away to stay with him. I think they were in love."

"Hn… did it bother you?" Hibari inquired.

"No… it actually didn't. For some reason watching them made me feel… happy… warm… it was strange and I'm not even sure why I dreamed it," Harry admitted feeling confusion. It had been a dream but for some reason it felt like more, like a memory. Holding him closer Hibari yawned, "Then don't concern yourself."

"Yeah… you're right," the wizard replied settling himself again, "Lets go back to sleep. We have a meeting with Tsuna later."

"Hn." Harry smiled and kissed his lover's chest in assurance before relaxing. He wasn't sure what the dream meant or why he had it, but something deep within his soul wished to hold onto it. To keep these precious feelings and images close, so he would. He would hold onto them for as long as he existed and maybe even beyond.

* * *

I have no excuse! It just came to me and it wouldn't let me alone! Alaude and Hibari are so alike not only in looks, but personality so I can't help but think that it's reincarnation! And then it started getting me thinking: If Hibari is Alaude's reincarnation, what if perhaps Alaude was in love with someone whom would eventually become Harry in another life? Am I making any sense or maybe I'm just losing it. Sorry that most of the chapter is about Alaude and Asher, but they are tied in with Hibari and Harry as I'm sure you've guessed even before my little rant.

And in other news! I'm finally almost over my illness. I'm still hacking up a lung occasionally, but it's not too bad. It's usually in the mornings when I wake up and after I eat something. It's weird, sometimes I even breathe a certain way and it leads to a coughing fit. While it's an improvement over last week, I'd still rather just be back to full health. But what majorly sucks is that I got my mom sick. So I bought her pretty jewelry and a book to make her feel better! :D I try to be a good daughter, I really do.

Anyway! You guys know the drill! Let me know what you think by leaving a lovely review! They are always appreciated! Thank you!

**~Seth**

**P.S!** I had an idea, but I want to run it by you guys! I was thinking about pairing Hermione with someone from KHR, but I'm not sure who. I'm torn between Yamamoto or Dino although I'm leaning toward Dino. Let me know what you think!


	11. Meeting the Bucking Bronco

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, merely the plot and the circumstances I put them in. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), AU for HP after GoF, violence, language, sexual situations, **hints/concepts of reincarnation**, crack, etc.

**Pairings:** 18Harry (Hibari/Harry), Alaude/OC, minor 6927 (Mukuro/Tsuna), mentions of Neville/Luna, Cedric/OMC and past Cedric/Harry

**Timeline/Ages: **Past/Teenagers

* * *

**Meeting the Bucking Bronco**

"Nnn! So tired," Harry sighed as he stretched while making his way down the hall. Lunch break was in session and as usual Harry was on his way to the roof to meet with his boyfriend as he always did for his breaks. Today somehow seemed longer than usual but he figured it was most likely because of his lack of sleep. The night before had been the full moon and so his godfathers had been locked in the basement to endure while Harry had been left upstairs. He had been too worried to sleep peacefully and so had a somewhat fitful night.

"Maybe I'll take a nap with Hibari," he thought, the temptation rather great. It wouldn't hurt, just a short power nap to help him get through the rest of the day. Wasting no time, Harry reached the door to the roof and calmly opened it expecting to see Hibari laying on his back staring at the sky. Instead he found himself taking in the sight of his boyfriend fighting with a blond haired man wielding what looked like a whip while an older gentleman in a suit stood nearby watching.

"What the bloody hell?" Harry exclaimed, his wand slipping out from his sleeve and into his hand.

Hibari spared the teen wizard the briefest glance and to the surprise of his opponent, stopped. Ignoring the gaping blond, the Cloud Guardian walked over to Harry who moved to meet him, questioning, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Hibari replied.

"What in the world were you doing?"

"Fighting." Harry sighed figuring it was stupid to ask although he was curious as to who Hibari was fighting and why. The Prefect obviously didn't think of his opponent as much of a threat since he stopped in the middle of his fight and had his back to him. So he could only conclude that the blond meant no harm and that Hibari knew him.

"Who's this Kyouya?" Harry suddenly focused on the blond man who made his way to them, his whip bound and hanging at his side. His features seemed somewhat goofy yet kind as he smiled warmly at them. He reminded Harry of Tsuna in a lot of ways which had him already liking the stranger. Hibari spared a glance at the other, "This is my koneko-chan Harry."

"Harry Potter, nice to meet you," Harry introduced holding out his hand.

"You're British, you're a long way from home huh?" the man stated shaking his hand. Harry shrugged, "Needed a change of scenery."

"Well it's nice to meet you! I'm Dino Cavallone!"

"Cavallone… it's Italian. You must be the Dino-san that Tsuna's told me about."

"Ah, you know Tsuna then?"

Harry nodded, "He's my friend along with Gokudera and Yamamoto."

"Hahaha, I'm sure you're probably wondering what was going on huh?" Dino chuckled.

"You're training Hibari, helping him build up his skills as the Cloud Guardian of Vongola."

"So you're really that Harry. Ninth told me that Reborn reported recruiting a wizard into the Vongola family, but I couldn't honestly believe it until I saw it for myself," Dino admitted. Harry snorted, "Not really recruited, more like I stumbled into it and now I'm stuck. I'd rather not be involved but considering most of my friends are part of the family and I'm dating Hibari, it can't be helped at this point. So I'd rather put my skills to use and make sure that no one dies rather than standing by doing nothing."

Dino nodded, "I understand. I can already tell that Kyouya and Tsuna are lucky to have you around. You'll keep them both out of trouble won't you?"

"I can't make any promises. They're just as bad as I am when it comes to trouble, it seems to like finding us specifically," Harry joked smiling. Dino laughed, his features full of enjoyment and mirth. He could see why even his wayward student would be interested in Harry, he certainly had spark to him. Tilting his head, Harry inquired, "Would you like to join us for lunch Dino-san?"

"Ah, that sounds nice just as long as I'm not intruding."

"It's fine, I have more than enough and I did ask," Harry chuckled moving to where Hibari had settled himself. He didn't seem pleased that Harry had invited Dino to lunch, but said nothing on the matter. Rather he went about showing his displeasure through his actions. He made sure that Harry was close to him, going as far as to pull him into his lap. He also fed Harry much to the other teen's mortification and while he tried to protest, he received a glare for his efforts. Dino looked torn between amusement and sympathy for the wizard, but he knew better than to say anything lest he be bitten to death.

"What is it with Hibari and his need to show others his claim on me?" Harry thought sighing quietly as he ate. Yet despite that, the teen wizard found himself enjoying Dino's company as they talked and exchanged stories. Turns out that Dino was more like Tsuna that Harry first realized when the blond Italian explained that without his men around, he was a lot more klutzy. The wizard found it amusing, recalling his own experience, "People tell me that I'm graceful and agile on a broom which I am I'll admit, not trying to brag. Flying is just something that comes natural to me. I tend to do all sorts of moves and stunts that only professionals try. But when I'm on the ground and walking, it's another story."

Dino laughed, "I like you Harry. I hope you'll be able to keep Kyouya and the others in line."

"I'll try, but don't expect miracles."

"Hn, I don't need anyone to look out for me," Hibari grunted as he slid Harry from his lap, but kept him in his hold. Glaring at Dino, Hibari ordered, "Leave."

"Hibari!" Harry protested, "Don't be rude."

"It's okay Harry. This is usually around the time Kyouya rests right? I'll leave you two alone, but I hope to see you again soon Harry. We should talk more," Dino stated as he moved to stand. Harry nodded in agreement believing he would enjoy more time with the older man. The blond Italian smiled, "Thank you for the food. It was delicious."

"You're welcome."

Waving, Dino walked off and disappeared through the door with his lackey following. When it closed Harry sighed and glanced at Hibari who had settled himself onto his back, arms folded behind his head to pillow himself. He huffed, "You really shouldn't be so rude to Dino-san. He's nice."

"I don't care. He's merely an obstacle I must overcome. One day I will bite him to death and prove my strength," Hibari explained his eyes closed.

"You'll never change will you?" Harry stated more than asked, a mixture of exasperation and fondness in his voice. Hibari merely reached out and pulled the teen wizard down to lay next to him, holding him close. Knowing it was futile to fight, Harry shifted and settled himself, becoming comfortable. He closed his eyes and instantly felt his body relax as the warmth of the noon sun rained down on him, calming his nerves and lulling him to sleep with Hibari not far behind.

And while Harry had missed the rest of his classes, he didn't mind too much. After all, Hibari would merely excuse him; it was the few perks of having a Prefect as a boyfriend. And to be honest, Harry would rather bask in the embrace of his boyfriend as they lay under the sun than endure the monotony of class. But he will never admit that to Hibari, the Cloud Guardian didn't need another thing to be smug about.

* * *

And Harry's finally met Dino! Yay! I love Dino, he's such an awesome character. I think KHR is one of the few animes where I like the majority of the characters. Crazy right? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had fun writing it. Sorry for being so late in updating today, I was staying over at a friend's yesterday and just got back a little bit ago.

**In other news!** I've made a decision! After taking consideration in your opinions and votes, I've decided to pair Hermione with Yamamoto. I just think they would be more interesting to do since they're rather opposite in personalities (one's serious, the other is rather laid back). It would just give me more to work with. But fear not Dino fans! I want to pair him with someone from HP, I was thinking maybe Bill? I dunno why, it's sexy in my mind. I thought about Charlie too, but he loves his dragons too much to leave them and Dino wouldn't be able to leave his work as boss to be with Charlie. So Bill was a better choice. Let me know what you guys think! I'll probably do it anyway, but I'd still like to know your thoughts. Just be civil about it, I don't want to hear people whine or gripe or bitch!

But anyway, you guys know the drill! Please leave a review! They're always appreciated! Thank you!

**~Seth**


	12. With You, It's Paradise

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, merely the plot and the circumstances I put them in. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), AU for HP after GoF, violence, language, sexual situations, hints/concepts of reincarnation, crack, etc.

**Pairings:** 18Harry (Hibari/Harry), Alaude/OC, minor 6927 (Mukuro/Tsuna), minor Yamamoto/Hermione, minor Bill/Dino, mentions of Neville/Luna, Cedric/OMC and past Cedric/Harry

**Timeline/Ages: **Past/Teenagers

* * *

**With You, It's Paradise**

"This is pretty cool," Harry thought as he stood on a balcony overlooking a beach. At the moment he was in Italy taking a break from his studies as a magical healer. When he turned seventeen, Harry had decided to go into the medical field when it became obvious that he would be permanently involved with Vongola and the mafia. And while he had plenty of combat training from his god fathers (Sirius had been a former Auror), he also felt it was important to be knowledgeable in healing in order to effectively provide aid to his friends or lover.

So the moment he graduated, Harry had gone off to begin his schooling while Hibari and the others had begun their own training. But that was a year ago and according to Reborn they were all in need of a break which was why they found themselves at a sea side manor that the Vongola family owned. Not that Harry was complaining, it was nice to take a few days to rest and relax not to mention spend time with Hibari and his friends. They had all been so busy lately, none of them really had time to hang out.

"Even Kyouya and I barely have time together and we live in the same apartment," Harry thought as he gazed out upon the shimmering ocean of the Mediterranean Sea, taking in the exotic blue waters as they glittered under the sun. It really was perfect weather to take a vacation and Harry was happy to be there.

"Enjoying the view?" Hibari questioned as he walked up to stand next to his boyfriend. At nineteen, he was certainly a looker. He had grown several inches and his body was losing the softness of youth, filling out with sleek muscles and long limbs of an adult. Harry was starting to see the future Hibari he had met peeking out from underneath his lover and it pleased him. Harry himself had grown as well although he only reached Hibari's chin and while his own body still seemed somewhat delicate, he too was gaining muscle. He was even letting his hair grow out a bit, nothing thick but just some strands at the nape of his neck.

"Yeah, it's beautiful," Harry replied smiling as a breeze tickled his face and ruffled his hair.

"It'll be noisy with those herbivores running around," Hibari grunted crossing his arms. Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head; his lover hadn't changed in the least and he probably never would. But that's what Harry loved about Hibari, what he had come to care for and he had his sweet moments. Very few knew, but Hibari had a weakness against small cute things, especially animals. Hibird, Hedwig and Roll were testaments to that.

"Well then just enjoy the quiet now while you can," Harry advised as he pecked his lover's cheek and turned to head inside, wishing to finish unpacking and perhaps change into swimwear. The water was calling to him and who was he to deny it?

**x-x-x-x-x**

The afternoon had been fun. Harry had joined his friends on the beach spending time swimming, goofing off in the sand and playing volley ball. Although there were a few incidents as well; the swim race between Yamamoto and Ryohei that nearly ended in disaster due to some rocky outcrops. Then there was the fact that Gokudera almost had his head knocked off from his shoulders after Yamamoto got a little too into their volley ball game. But other than that, it was a good day.

"It would have been better if Kyouya joined us," Harry thought although he knew it was impossible. His lover despised crowds and he didn't get along with the other guardians, especially Mukuro. To have Hibari socialize with any of them was just asking for trouble.

Stretching, Harry yawned watching the sun as it began to set. It was growing late and most of the others had gone inside to wash up and change, but the wizard had wished to remain out just a little longer. It was still fairly warm outside and the colors of the fading sun embracing the sky was breath taking, he had to watch. Closing his eyes as a breeze swept over him, he thought, "I wonder where Kyouya is."

"Potter-kun!"

"Hm?" Harry glanced to his right spotting Tsuna heading his way, Mukuro not too far behind their boss. Sometimes he still had a hard time wrapping his mind around the fact that they were dating, but he supposed he had no room to judge. His relationship with Hibari didn't start out great and they were certainly the oddest couple to exist, but they managed. And really Tsuna seemed happy despite his initial embarrassment, although it had been funny when the couple first announced their relationship. Harry had of course expected Gokudera to throw a fit, but instead the poor Storm Guardian had fainted.

"Taking a walk?" Harry questioned when the pair drew closer. Tsuna nodded carrying a bucket at his side, "Yeah, Mukuro and I were looking for seashells. I want to make a necklace for Chrome as a surprise."

"That sounds like a good idea, maybe I could help you later?" Harry smiled as he offered. The wizard was fond of Chrome and while most would think of her as a weak woman who had to be taken care of, Harry thought differently. In his mind, Chrome was strong. Not physically, but spiritually she was. Despite the danger she put herself in as one half of the Mist Guardian, she tried her hardest to serve Mukuro and Tsuna. She never backed down even when she was scared or unsure of herself. It was something he admired about her.

"Yes, I think Nagi would appreciate that," Mukuro stated his arm moving to rest lightly around Tsuna's waist, much to the brunette's embarrassment. Yes Mukuro was a bit of a pervert and he was odd not to mention dangerous, but Harry could tell he had genuinely come to care for Tsuna. He was as protective of their sky as he was of Chrome and that was saying something. And strangely enough, he was a bit protective of Harry.

Since they met, they had formed an understanding between them which eventually led to a peculiar sort of friendship. Of course they could butt heads and get on each other's nerves, but it wasn't too bad. Hibari wasn't happy of course and he still didn't accept that his enemy was friends with his lover, but they all learned to deal. Of course sometimes it didn't help that Mukuro would purposely bait Hibari, but usually either Tsuna or Harry would remind the Mist Guardian why they shouldn't be trifled with.

"Where's Hibari-san? I haven't seen him all day," Tsuna inquired glancing around as if the Cloud Guardian would appear like magic. Harry shrugged, "Don't know, he didn't want to come down to the beach because of obvious reasons so I haven't seen him myself. Chances are though he's probably inside resting in our room. He's been rather busy lately."

"Kufufufu, having marital problems Harry-chan?" Mukuro chuckled, "You're more than welcome to join Tsunayoshi and I should you become bored."

"M-Mukuro!" Tsuna yelped flushing deeply, yet he looked slightly disturbed too which Harry couldn't blame him. To even think about having sex with Tsuna was enough to warrant therapy. He and Harry were close friends, practically family and it just wasn't right in their minds. Harry shook his head, "Okay for one, Tsuna is like my brother and I don't know what fetishes you're into Mukuro nor do I want to know. But the bottom line is that I'm not into incest. Two, Kyouya and I aren't married."

"Yet, he will ask you eventually," Mukuro chuckled, "But no need to get so huffy Harry-chan, I was merely teasing you."

"You're a pervert Mukuro," Tsuna grumbled. The Mist Guardian grinned and leaned close nipping at Tsuna's ear, "Only for you my Tsunayoshi."

"If you make him blush any more, he might pass out from overheating," Harry remarked. Mukuro just laughed.

"W-Well, it's getting late. We should head inside," Tsuna advised squirming as he felt Mukuro's hand creep slowly down his backside. Rolling his eyes, Harry sighed, "I think I'll stay out here just a little longer."

"Are you sure?" Tsuna's wide brown eyes gazed at his friend with concern and even Mukuro showed the faintest of unease. Honestly everyone worried about him too much; so what if he still had dark wizards after him and people obsessed with his fame? It wasn't like he couldn't take care of himself, he was beginning to build his reputation in the mafia world; he had been dubbed the Mage of Vongola. And if that wasn't a testament to his abilities, Harry wasn't sure what would ease his friends' anxiety.

"I'll be fine, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be back inside in a little while, I just really want to enjoy the view," he assured them. Tsuna shifted nervously, "If you're sure."

"Now, now Tsunayoshi if Harry-chan says he'll be in then he'll be in," Mukuro coaxed as he rubbed his boyfriend's back.

"Oh well… okay then. We'll see you inside Potter-kun," Tsuna smiled. Harry returned the gesture and waved as they walked off before settling back. Once more the quiet settled allowing Harry to enjoy the beauty of the sight before him. He closed his eyes and listened to the crashing waves as the tides came and went. He smelled the salt in the air and felt the faint chill of the sea breeze. It was soothing, relaxing to the point that Harry started to doze off.

"Never let down your guard."

The wizard jolted awake and gazed up seeing Hibari staring down at him with disapproval. Harry smiled sheepishly and shrugged. He couldn't help it, it was so nice out and waves were a natural lullaby. Of course his boyfriend had a point, he should know better than to let down his guard in such an open place and leave himself vulnerable. Sighing, he apologized, "Sorry."

"Hn, let's go," Hibari ordered. Deciding not to argue, Harry stood and dusted himself off as best as he could although he was pretty sure he was still going to track some sand inside. Finished, he reached out and took Hibari's hand pressing himself close to the Cloud Guardian's side. Hibari made no comment over it and guided his boyfriend toward the house.

"Spent most of your time inside?" Harry questioned.

"I was wandering the beach away from the annoying herbivores," was the reply.

"Of course," the wizard chuckled, "I missed you."

"You seemed fine without me."

"But still I missed you," Harry murmured, "I had fun with Tsuna and the others, but I like spending time with you too. We haven't had much time together lately because of work and school so I was really happy when Reborn brought us here."

"It can't be helped," Hibari explained.

Harry nodded, "I know and I've learned to deal. But I'm just saying that you don't have to feel like you're competing with the others. You've been with me for three years and I like what we have so don't worry."

Hibari glanced down at Harry before looking away. The younger man grinned before moving in front of Hibari and wrapping his arms around his neck. Pulling him down, he firmly kissed his lover who froze for a moment before returning the gesture with equal enthusiasm. Hibari slid his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him close to his body, molding them together and nearly lifting the wizard from the ground. Harry squeaked and laughed as he kissed Hibari, humming happily when the Cloud Guardian bit and sucked on his bottom lip.

"You tease me too much," Hibari growled.

Harry smirked playfully, "You love it."

Hibari's eyes narrowed and without warning his scooped up Harry who squealed in shock latching to the former Prefect. Hibari just leered as he carried his prize inside imaging all the delicious torture he was going to inflict on his captive. Harry smiled and teasingly nipped at his boyfriend's neck as he clung to him, knowing what was going through the other's mind. And Harry was fine with it, it didn't matter what he did with Hibari. Being by the skylark's side was paradise for him.

* * *

Yay updates! I'm very pleased that people love this story. I decided to update today because a week from tomorrow I'll be leaving for Houston and I'll be gone for two months without internet. At least at the moment that's how it's looking. There's been some talk between my mother and grandmother about getting net for my grandma cause my aunt is giving her a computer. But we'll see how that ends up, chances are I'll still be without net. I dunno! But either way, decided to update and you'll get another one on Thursday! So you may bow down and worship me now! Lol

Anyway, you know the routine! Pleave leave me your lovely reviews! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	13. Here By My Side, The Devil

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, merely the plot and the circumstances I put them in. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), AU for HP after GoF, violence, language, sexual situations, **attempted rape**, concepts of reincarnation, crack, etc.

**Pairings:** 18Harry (Hibari/Harry), Alaude/OC, minor 6927 (Mukuro/Tsuna), minor Yamamoto/Hermione, minor Bill/Dino, mentions of Neville/Luna, Cedric/OMC and past Cedric/Harry

**Timeline/Ages: **Future/Adults

Speaking French, **Speaking Italian**

* * *

**Here By My Side, the Devil**

_The first thing Asher noticed when he came to was that he was tied up and not in the pleasant way his master usually did; it was painful and uncomfortable not to mention the ropes seemed to be cutting off the circulation to his hands and feet. The second thing was that he was blind folded which made the situation all the worse. Asher was scared. He didn't know where he was or why he had been taken. All he remembered was that he had been taking a short nap in his and Alaude's room; his master had promised to arrive home early so that they could enjoy a nice dinner together and Asher wished to be rested for him. _

_Then there had been a crash from downstairs and what sounded like movement from multiple people. Asher had immediately moved in order to either hide or find a weapon to defend himself with, but the men had been quicker to arrive than he had anticipated. He fought as hard as he could, but Asher wasn't built strong and he had been overcome. Then there had been a strange smell and he blacked out. Now he was somewhere unknown and he knew that his kidnapping was likely tied to his master. _

"_Alaude," he thought trying to hold himself together. He wouldn't allow himself to cry, he couldn't afford to be weak. Asher reminded himself that he had to be calm and figure out a way to get free. _

"_**This him?**__" a gruff voice questioned. Asher didn't know what was being said, but he recognized the language as Italian. Alaude spoke it sometimes when he interacted with foreign men that came to see him, especially a kind blond man named Giotto. Asher didn't know much about his master's jobs; all he knew is that he worked for the French Secret Intelligence Division and sometimes for a group called Vongola in Italy. Alaude never elaborated on either subjects which Asher figured was a way to try and protect him. But it didn't seem to work. _

"_**Yeah, we were told that the Cloud Guardian values him greatly**__," a second voice commented. _

_Asher flinched as a hand gripped his hair and yanked his head back causing him to hiss in pain. He felt breath wash over his face as the first voice spoke, "__**Who would have thought that the great Cloud Guardian of Vongola would get it up for such a pretty little whore.**__"_

"_**He definitely has taste**__," the second laughed which sent chills down Asher's spine. He cried out as he was tossed back to the ground smacking his head on the hard floor. Wincing and biting his lip, Asher took deep breaths trying to calm himself and somehow sooth the harsh pain that was buzzing in his skull. Snorting the first voice growled, "__**Well either way his weakness is our gain. If he doesn't want his pretty whore to be damaged, he'll comply to our demands.**__"_

"_**You're brilliant boss!**__"_

"_**Course I am**__," the boss chuckled in a cocky manner. Asher listened as the man began to walk away, shouting over his shoulder, "__**Make sure to keep a sharp eye out and keep watch on our bait. We can't afford any screw ups.**__"_

"_**Yes sir!**__"_

_Asher frowned and tested his bindings again, feeling a mixture of irritation and hopelessness overcome him. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he was positive he heard Vongola somewhere in that conversation. Which meant that most likely these men were Alaude and Giotto's enemies; chances were that they were trying to use him as a means to manipulate Alaude. Asher couldn't allow that! He refused to become a burden to his master!_

"_What if Alaude doesn't come? What if he realizes that I'm a liability he can't afford?" Asher thought with growing horror. He knew how his master viewed the weak, he looked down upon them and never felt they were worth his time. He didn't want Alaude to leave him alone, his world would shatter without the older man. Alaude had become the light in his dark world when he first appeared at the Night Star and he had given Asher hope. If that light was taken away, he wasn't sure what he would do. _

"_Please Alaude… don't leave me alone," Asher thought swallowing thickly feeling his throat close up slightly. He didn't want to cry, he refused to. Tears never solved anything, he learned that long ago. A hand suddenly grabbed his face and turned it up at an awkward angle, hurting his neck in the process. _

"_**You know**__," the man watching him murmured, "__**You really are beautiful. I can definitely see why the Cloud Guardian keeps you close. I bet he takes you to his bed every night huh? Makes you moan and scream like the little whore you are. I can just imagine your voice right now, begging and pleading. I could make you scream like that.**__"_

_Asher still didn't know what was being said, but he didn't like it and he squirmed trying to pull away despite how his neck ached and protested. He yelped as he was yanked up further by his face, the voice growling, "__**Now be a good little prisoner or I'll punish you. But then again, I bet you'd like that huh? I can give it to ya if you want.**__"_

_A thumb brushed over his lips making Asher flinch. __**"They're so soft, I can just see them wet and stretch wide over my cock. You'd like that wouldn't you? I bet I could make you beg for me to fuck your pretty mouth, make you beg to shoot my load down your throat**__."_

_Asher struggled as terror overtook his senses. He didn't want to be here, didn't want to be touched by some strange man. He may not be able to understand him, but his tone said enough. The only one who could touch him was Alaude! But no matter how hard Asher struggled, the man refused to release him. Instead he was pulled closer and one of his hands moved to touch him; sliding down his side and grope at his ass or between his legs. _

"_**Come on baby don't be like that. You'll like it**__," the man purred licking Asher's ear. _

"_No! Stop it! Don't touch me!" Asher screamed still fighting to get away. The man laughed, "__**I knew you had a pretty screaming voice. Come on, let me hear more.**__" Once more his thumb brushed over his lips, but Asher was prepared this time. Reacting, he opened his mouth and bit down as hard as he could on the appendage, tasting blood. _

"_**Ahhhh! You little whore!**__" _

_Asher cried out as he was smacked hard sending him tumbling to the ground, hitting his head once more. There was ringing in his ears and white hot agony was sharply working through his skull, disorienting him. Asher could barely move, he was in so much pain. He was utterly defenseless against the hands that suddenly ripped his shirt and pants into tatters leaving his body bare to the elements. He heard a flick and his legs were freed from their bindings but this didn't bring him comfort. His heart raced with fear as he realized what was happening._

"_**Fine, if you want to be rough then I'll be rough!**__" the man shouted as he forced Asher's legs apart. Frightened and on the verge of passing out, Asher began to scream louder, "No! Stop it! Alaude! ALAUDE!" _

_The ground shook and suddenly there was a barrage of noises outside, they sounded like explosions. The man who had been moments away from raping him stopped and stilled before suddenly getting up much to Asher's relief. He was pretty sure he was going to cry he was so happy to get away from the disgusting pig. Not sparing Asher another glance the man pulled out his gun and waited listening to the chaos that was going on. _

"_**Don't think you're off the hook yet. No way can your master take on our whole force by himself and once we have him, I'm going to make him watch as I violate you over and over**__," the man smirked, smugness and lust mixing in his voice. Asher ignored his words, curling up as he breathed and tried to calm his heart. He was shaking from fear, adrenaline and the cold of the floor, but Asher had never been so relieved in his life. _

"_Alaude," he thought focusing his attention of the noises going out around him. There were definitely explosions, gunfire and voices of the dying. Was it really Alaude, did his master come to save him? And if so, was he really so strong that he could take on an entire force by himself? Asher wasn't sure but he had to hope that it was true. So he listened as the noises grew quieter and he could hear his captor shuffling apprehensively, no doubt becoming unnerved as the silence crept up on them. Then suddenly there was nothing and it was still._

_Asher strained to catch anything, the slightest sound to indicate what was going on but all he could make out was his own breathing and his captor's frantic panting. After a moment, there was the quiet tapping of footsteps drawing closer to the room; they continued on for what seemed like ages before finally stopping in front of the door. Asher opened his mouth to call out but his voice was cut off by rapid gunfire. _

"_**Die you bastard!**__"_

"_NOOOO!" Asher screamed. _

_It wasn't long before the gunfire died down as bullets ran out and his captor was panting heavily. Asher bit his lip, his eyes feeling misty and wet as cold dread settled in his stomach. It wasn't possible, his master couldn't be dead. Choking on a breath, Asher curled up tighter and bit his lip harder to muffle the wail that was lingering in his throat. Letting out a hysterical laugh, the captor moved toward the door, "__**So much for the almighty Cloud Guardian!**__"_

_Asher jumped when there was a crack and he felt something sail over him crashing into a wall nearby with a sickening thud. It happened so fast it left him disoriented and confused. He tensed breathing heavily as he listened to footsteps walk up to him and pause. Asher thought his heart might explode out of his chest it was racing so fast and he clenched his eyes shut as he felt someone undo his blind fold and bindings. _

"_Asher," a deep voice called to him. Gasping, Asher's head turned sharply unable to believe his eyes. Alaude stood crouched over him his features still blank, but there was a mixture of fury and concern in his eyes. Only then did Asher realize how tense the other man was, a testament to his anger. Tears welled in Asher's eyes as he latched onto Alaude and sobbed into his chest, relief overcoming him. The Cloud Guardian gathered his lover close and stroked his hair, offering soft assurance. _

"_I'm sorry! Please forgive me, I tried to fight them but they were too strong!" Asher choked, "I promise, I'll become stronger! I'll do whatever you wish, just don't abandon me!"_

"_Hush Asher," Alaude sighed pulling back slightly and tilting the blonde's head gazing into his eyes. He brushed the tears away and chastely kissed those lips he adored, being careful of the cut on his bottom lip most likely from his teeth. It didn't take much for Alaude to realize what had happened and what his song bird had suffered through; the bruise blooming on Asher's face and his torn clothing was a dead giveaway. _

_And oh how it angered Alaude, fueling the rage that had been brewing in him since he had discovered his home in shambles and Asher missing. All that had been left was a note of where to meet; he remembered the threat of harm coming to Asher should he not comply. It had been some small time Mafioso that thought they could gain a foot hold in taking down Vongola by using him. But Alaude had showed them their mistake, had showed them why you never took what belonged to him and incurred his wrath. _

"_Alaude," Asher whimpered, shaking from the cold and trauma. Focusing on his beautiful song bird, Alaude easily slipped off his trench coat and placed it over Asher before helping him stand. It was only then that Asher noticed his master's appearance. His hair and clothing were a bit ruffled, but it was nothing compared to the blood that stood out against him. It was splattered over nearly every inch of him, the vibrant crimson standing out against everything else. For a moment Asher saw the demon that hid under his master's handsome face, the wretched creature that enjoyed the pain and suffering of his enemies. It was startling._

"_Are you afraid?" Alaude questioned, his voice empty of emotion. Blinking Asher quickly shook his head and with quivering arms embraced the other man, "No, never! I could never be afraid of you! Whether you're a savior or a demon, I do not care! You're my master! As long as you keep me by your side, I don't care what you are! I love you Alaude!"_

"_If I am the devil then you are my angel," Alaude purred, "For only an angel could incur weakness into a demon such as I." The Cloud Guardian pressed his lips to Asher's once more, kissing him deeply stealing his breath and very soul from him. Alaude wanted Asher by his side always, wanted to devour him and become one with him, if only to protect him from the dark and blood stained world he walked among. Asher was truly an angel, his song bird that remained shining beautiful and bright; untainted. _

"_I love you," Asher murmured against his lips. _

"_And I you… only you," Alaude replied, "Let us return home."_

"_Yes," Asher agreed and despite his suffering, gave Alaude a tender and breath taking smile. They would be fine, as long as they held fast to each other they would survive. _

**x-x-x-x-x**

Hibari grunted as he suddenly jolted awake, blinking quickly as he became aware of himself and his surroundings. Frowning, he glanced around realizing that he wasn't in some abandoned building in France nor was he even in Italy. He and Harry had returned to their home in Namimori a week ago in order to enjoy some time together and be away from work. Hibari had remembered going grocery shopping with Harry earlier that day and when they had arrived home, he had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room. The shoji doors were opened (most likely by Harry) revealing the garden and allowing in the fresh spring air.

Rubbing his head, Hibari sighed frowning in slight annoyance. Once more it was those damn dreams. Both he and Harry had been having them for a month now and it was really beginning to work on his nerves. Hibari had no idea what it meant or why it was happening now. All he knew is that it was maddening and slightly disturbing. It was bad enough that he greatly resembled Alaude to begin with, but to find out years later that the first Cloud Guardian was involved with a young man that resembled Harry was overwhelming. The implications were a bit much.

Standing, Hibari rolled his shoulders as he pushed away his thoughts for a moment and focused outside. He spotted Hedwig and Hibird both perched on the branch of the Sakura tree in their garden; the blossoms were just beginning to bloom. Harry had been pleased about that. Yawning, Hibari heard movement in the kitchen and followed it, stepping through the threshold. He took a moment to watch Harry as he moved around with ease, splitting his time between the stove and the counter as he kept watch over his ingredients.

"Always knew you'd be my wife one day," Hibari teased. Harry glanced over his shoulder giving him a bland stare. He raised an eyebrow, "Do you wish to go hungry? Cause if you don't, I'd suggest you watch what you say Kyouya."

"Hm, so you say," Hibari remarked as he walked over and hugged the wizard from behind nipping at his neck. Harry squeaked and raised the knife pointing it at him, "Hey, you trying to get me to slice off a finger?"

"Sorry."

"The hell you are," Harry huffed going back to chopping, "Dinner's almost ready, why don't you set the table for me please?" Hibari shrugged and released his lover walking over to the cabinets where they kept the dinnerware. Fifteen minutes later the table and food were set out as they sat down. Breaking their chopsticks they began to eat, Hibari making pleased sounds while Harry grinned.

"I had another dream." Blunt and straight to the point, it was Hibari's style.

"Oh?"

"It's becoming bothersome."

Harry sighed, "Well I suppose I'll get a hold of Hermione and see if she can make anything of these dreams or why we're having them." Although he had an idea of what it may be, but he wasn't going to voice it. There was no need at this point. They continued eating, moving on to discussing various other topics to pass time. They would get their answers eventually, they always did.

* * *

Another update, hurrah! I'm so tired right now, I've been working like crazy to finish stories and get artwork ready to take with me to Houston. Plus I have to help my mother prepare for her party this Sunday by making mini keylime pies and truffles. Just thinking about it all is giving me a headache. But I got to press on!

Anyway, another chapter bites the dust! More Alaude/Asher, woo! I was just compelled to do this, I can't get the ideas out of my head. Plus I wanted to write Alaude all BAMF cause he totally is! Never touch or try to rape Asher, Alaude will kill you! And of course some nice fluffy Hibari/Harry at the end! I might do one or two more chapters of Alaude/Asher before I finally put them to rest. Cause as much as I love them, this is about Harry and Hibari :D

But you all know the drill! Reviews are love so give me the love! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	14. Cats Love Playtime

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, merely the plot and the circumstances I put them in. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), AU for HP after GoF, violence, language, sexual situations, **LEMON**, hints/concepts of reincarnation, crack, etc.

**Pairings:** 18Harry (Hibari/Harry), Alaude/OC, minor 6927 (Mukuro/Tsuna), minor Yamamoto/Hermione, minor Bill/Dino, mentions of Neville/Luna, Cedric/OMC and past Cedric/Harry

**Timeline/Ages: **Past/Teenagers (16)

* * *

**Cats Love Playtime**

Hibari felt a bubble of annoyance lingering within his chest which was adding to his foul mood. Normally the Prefect would relish the type of day he had; catching delinquents and punishing them for disturbing the peace, punishing students who were breaking the rules, finishing his mountain of paperwork without trouble and even catching a nice nap on the roof. These were the essential components to making a skylark happy or at least content. But Hibari was angry because one important key had been missing; his koneko-chan.

He had not seen or heard from Harry all day; he didn't spot him at the gate nor did he find him in the halls and he hadn't even stopped by for lunch as he usually did. Hibari had gone as far as seeking out the herbivores and questioning his boyfriend's whereabouts. What he had been told only made him more irritated; apparently Remus had come out to meet the group when they stopped by to pick up Harry and told them that he was under the weather, but would be fine within the next day or two.

Now, Hibari wasn't exactly mad that Harry was sick. He understood life enough that you couldn't control such things, but he was pissed that the wizard hadn't bothered to inform him of the matter. Which was why Hibari was making his way toward his kitten's home; after all, he wanted to check up on him and he also had a few choice words for the other boy.

"I'll show him what happens when he disobeys me," Hibari thought.

It didn't take long to trek the familiar path to Harry's residence and it was even easier to scale the tree that stood in front of the house, slinking across the thick branch that conveniently lingered outside the teen wizard's open window. Hibari had done this a dozen times already although he usually snuck in later in the day when Harry tended to do homework. But either way, this wasn't a regular visit and so Hibari remained extra quiet wanting to really catch Harry off guard.

Slipping through the window, Hibari paused taking in the sight before him realizing the true reason behind Harry's absence. The raven haired boy wasn't sick considering he looked rather healthy and content curled up on his bed but he wasn't in his usual state. Hibari couldn't be more amused than he was at that moment, smirking as he took in the pair of sleek triangular ears drooping atop Harry's head and the twitching cat tail that was hanging over Harry's hip. It seemed like Hibari had named his boyfriend well.

Walking over, he crouched down next to Harry's bed and reached out tweaking one of the ears. Harry frowned in his sleep and whimpered attempting to pull away, but Hibari refused to let go. Rather he laid a kiss upon his kitten's cheek, moving along his face before finally leaning up to blow at the ear. It trembled a little showing Harry's discomfort at the treatment. Hibari chuckled deeply taking the tip gently between his lips and biting it lightly. Harry hissed jolting awake.

"Bloody hell! What are you doing you arse?" he screamed sitting up while Hibari grinned at him. It took a minute for Harry to realize who exactly was in his room and with a yell of embarrassment pulled the covers over his head shouting, "Get out Hibari!"

"No."

"Get out this instant you crazy skylark!"

"You really are my koneko-chan now aren't you?"

"Shut up!" Harry growled poking his face out to glare at his boyfriend. But Hibari didn't seem flustered in the least, still smirking. Leaning close, he nipped at Harry's lips, "Come out, I want to see you."

"Hell no! You're just going to mock me!" Harry protested hugging the covers around him tighter.

"But I like you like this. It's sexy," Hibari purred.

Harry flushed deeply and looked away shaking his head, "I said no."

"Don't make me force you."

"I'd like to see you try!" Harry immediately regretted those words when Hibari's eyes gleamed and he pounced, wrestling with the younger boy. The teen wizard fought his hardest, but sadly Hibari was still stronger than him physically which was why he found himself pinned to the bed glaring up at the Prefect who was grinning smugly.

"I love it when you're riled up," Hibari admitted.

"Because you have a fetish for fighting," Harry shot back.

Hibari shrugged and leaned down kissing the other boy, silencing him. Harry squirmed slightly but didn't endeavor to free himself. Distracting his kitten, Hibari reached up and tweaked one of the ears smirking faintly when Harry gasped allowing Hibari to slip his tongue into his mouth. Harry mewed in protest at the unwanted touching of his ears, but Hibari didn't care as he continued to scratch and toy with the appendage. It was all the more gratifying when Harry began to relax under his ministrations, purring and arching in unconscious enjoyment.

Pulling away from the kiss, Hibari leaned up and licked the other ear before sucking on it gently, occasionally nipping. Harry whined his cheeks flushing as he began to rub up against Hibari in a very cat like fashion. The Cloud Guardian growled pressing back down against his smaller boyfriend, a simmering fire stirring in him. Licking the ear, he rumbled, "You're so cute like this."

"H-Hibari," Harry purred, embarrassment fading away under the tide of teenage hormones.

Reaching down, Hibari slipped a hand under Harry's shirt pushing it up to revealing his stomach and chest. The Prefect leaned down placing sharp nips and wet kisses upon the smooth flesh, feeling satisfaction with the sharp inhales of breath he heard as he worshipped his boyfriend's body. Hibari had waited far too long for this he felt, he had been patient enough and now it was time to fully claim his kitten.

Harry quivered in pleasure as he felt Hibari work along his stomach again, his lips hot as a branding iron as they seared his flesh. The young savior wasn't a novice when it came to sexual situations; Cedric had been the first one to touch him intimately and Hibari had initiated sexual contact before.

But he was still a virgin and considering how well he knew his boyfriend, Harry was pretty sure Hibari was finally tired of waiting; he wanted to be Harry's first and only if he had any say in the matter. And while this should scare the life out of him, Harry wasn't too bothered; sure he was nervous, he was going to have sex for the first time. But he trusted Hibari to never hurt him or force him into anything he didn't agree with.

"Focus on me," Hibari ordered as he worked off Harry's boxers since shorts would have been uncomfortable with his tail.

"S-sorry."

"Hn," Hibari grunted busying himself with sucking harshly on Harry's hip, teasing his pet by halting his progress with his boxers. He could see the teen wizard's erection straining against the material, dark amusement curling in his stomach at the frustrated noises Harry was beginning to make. But Hibari still needed to punish his kitten for not informing him of his situation. So he ignored the desperate gasps and strangled pleas as he move to the other hip, leaving dark bruises in his wake.

Harry dug his claws into the sheets, tearing them as his ears pressed back. Hibari was so close, he could feel the heat of his skylark and it was driving him crazy! But the bastard was torturing him like he knew how and Harry couldn't do anything to alleviate himself. He expected it really since this was Hibari, but it didn't help his situation any. He gave a yowl of shock when his tail was firmly tugged, not enough to hurt but it still caught him off guard.

"Your thoughts were wandering again."

"P-Prat," Harry hissed.

"Hn, still so fiery even during this," Hibari smirked finally tugging his boyfriend's boxers away, "I'm glad."

Harry blushed, "S-Shut up."

"Now you're talking too much. I want to hear your moans again," Hibari purred seductively before running his tongue up the length of the wizard's erection. Harry gasped loudly and let out a keen mewl as he arched. Pleasure sparked though his body as stars flashed before his eyes, his nerves on fire as Hibari's tongue toyed with him. He couldn't even speak coherently, all he wanted was that sizzling pleasure. And Harry begged, he moaned and pleaded as he gripped the Cloud Guardian's hair, drunk and dizzy on the sensations assaulting him.

Hibari was completely turned on as he listened to his kitten beg prettily with that sweet mouth of his. It was making it hard for him to concentrate on the task at hand since all he could envision was burying himself in the other boy and making him scream as he claimed him. Hibari felt a shudder crawl down his spine and gave Harry a sharp suck, his eyes focused on the teen wizard. Harry moaned again, green eyes glassy. But again, Hibari's patience was very limited and the hunger in him was clawing its way to the surface, he needed his kitten now.

After pleasuring his boyfriend a little longer, Hibari pulled away licking his lips as he took in the debauched form of Harry under him. There was something very arousing and satisfying to have such a powerful wizard under his control, completely vulnerable and undone. But his Harry was also beautiful, a treasure that he would never allow anyone else to gaze upon. Licking slowly up his lover's body, Hibari purred as he thought, "He will always be mine and should anyone believe differently then I shall kill them."

"H-Hibari," Harry mewed gripping the other teen's hair.

Pulling away from the delectable skin, Hibari murmured, "Kyouya."

"Huh?" Harry grunted as he blinked slowly, the pleasure of their current situation slowing his brain a little.

Hibari snorted, "Don't call me Hibari anymore. You're mine, you may call me Kyouya."

Harry frowned slightly before hesitantly whispering, "Kyouya."

Hibari smirked and licked a nipple growling, "Say it again."

"Kyouya," Harry gasped, arching.

"That's it," Hibari hummed in satisfaction his hands spreading Harry's legs while his mouth worked on his chest, "Keep saying it, tell me who you belong to."

"K-Kyouya," Harry mewed his face flushing with heat and satisfaction, his ears pressed back in his hair while his tail twitched and quivered. Pleased, Hibari reached over for a small bottle of unscented lotion that sat on the nightstand popping open the top. Kissing, biting and sucking on Harry's chest, Hibari distracted the other teen as he squirted the lotion onto his fingers and slicked them up, warming it a bit.

The first finger went in without any resistance although Harry squeaked and squirmed a bit, his nose wrinkled a little at the strange sensation. But Hibari wasn't willing to waste time as he added a second finger after several minutes and carefully stretched the virgin passage. Harry's brows furrowed in discomfort and he bit his lip slightly while his breathing picked up a bit, but otherwise he was fine. Hibari hummed in approval as he worked the two fingers in, scissoring open his body a little at a time. It was when a third finger joined the other two that Harry finally let out a sound, a hiss, at the sharp pain that jolted up his spine. It was expected but it didn't make it any better.

Hibari, feeling a soft moment for his kitten, leaned up and kissed him trying to distract him from the pain and discomfort. Harry mewed latching onto the reprieve as he kissed back while Hibari continued to stretch him, diligent in his efforts to spare the teen wizard further pain. But the process was slow and wearing on the skylark's endurance as he felt those warm walls clench and unclench around his fingers. It was only through sheer will power and effort that Hibari held steady.

"I'm okay... please."

The Cloud Guardian bit back a groan at those words and delicately slipped his fingers free, focused on Harry's face to discern any hesitance or second thoughts. But all he saw was lust and need in those green eyes that he secretly adored as they gazed up at Hibari. Assured, he found the lotion and only paused briefly enough to free his own cock from his pants before he was slathering a generous amount of slickness onto the straining organ. Again, Hibari wanted to avoid harming his boyfriend. When he was pleased that it was enough, Hibari tossed the bottle aside and shifted closer spreading open Harry's legs.

Guiding his erection to his kitten's entrance, Hibari leaned close and kissed the other boy hoping to relax and perhaps assure him. Harry purred his tail brushing against Hibari's leg. But the distraction didn't last long as Hibari pressed in steadily, neither too fast nor too slow, biting his lip as he forced open the ring of muscle that clenched around him. Harry hissed louder and tore at the sheets again in an effort to somehow alleviate himself of the burning pain. When he was sheathed as far as he could go, Hibari paused and the pair took deep breaths as they adjusted to the new sensations.

"Relax," Hibari huffed softly kissing away the tears at the corners of Harry's eyes. Reaching up, he tweaked one of the ears and scratched at it in diversion. Harry growled in annoyance but didn't dare move. It felt like hours before finally Harry's body began to relax as his nerves cooled and Hibari was permitted to move. His thrusts were steady and slow at first as he allowed his lover to grow used to the sensation.

Harry panted heavily and let out an array of sounds from mewls, to gasps and groans. This pleased Hibari as he watched the younger male unravel under him, his pale skin warming the faintest pink and his eyes became glazed over with satisfaction. It was when Harry wrapped his arms around his neck and held him tightly that Hibari quickened his speed, grunting at the assault of pleasure that overcame him.

His hands relocated to Harry's hips and dug into the soft flesh as he held his kitten firm, driving harder and deeper. Harry began to arch and moan as he spread his legs further and dug his heels into the mattress for leverage. Sparks flew and things rattled around the room, a few items even floating as Harry hung on for dear life while Hibari bit and sucked on his neck. Breathe, they could barely breathe it was so hot and the air felt so close.

"Mhm!" Harry mewed. It felt so good, the things that his boyfriend was doing to him. It felt good and overwhelming and the teen wizard thought he would go mad, he didn't want to stop. The cat in him was purring in satisfaction, it couldn't get enough. And all Harry could do was cling to the other, hold onto him as he was washed away in a tide of dizzying pleasure.

"Say it," Hibari ordered with labored breaths, "Say it again."

"K-Kyouya."

Hibari shifted and jabbed at his abused prostate as a reward. Harry gasped arching further, "Ah!"

The sensations and overpowering heat grew until it reached its zenith. The tension in their bodies which had been winding slowly finally snapped and uncoiled almost violently. One more well placed thrust to his prostate had Harry screaming as he dragged his nails over Hibari's back, releasing between them. The Cloud Guardian hissed at the pain and the addicting pleasure as muscles clenched around him and brought about his own orgasm, spilling himself into his lover.

The pair laid limp and exhausted upon the destroyed sheets, both breathing heavily as they rested, allowing their nerves to settle and the world to right itself. Hibari finally moved minutes later tenderly pulling out of Harry and settling next to him, pulling him close to his chest. Harry didn't mind as he sleepily snuggled into his embrace, his ears drooping. Finding the energy to smirk, Hibari reached out and flicked one of the ears, questioning, "How did you get these anyway?"

Stretching and yawning, Harry mumbled, "Animagus transformation… was my first try and I got stuck in between."

"Animagus… where a wizard can become an animal right?" Hibari concluded.

"Yeah," Harry replied his eyes closing.

"And you're a kitten?" Hibari teased.

Harry frowned and cracked an eye open, "I'm a cat… a British Bombay to be exact."

"Still my kitten."

"Shut up and go to sleep or I'm kicking you out," Harry threatened burrowing himself against the Prefect's side. Hibari continued to smirk before relaxing and holding the other teenager close, burying his face into messy black hair. Outside Hedwig and Hibird sat watching their masters as they slept without a care in the world. It was almost a sweet sight… until Sirius and Remus came home and discovered them. But that's a story for another time.

* * *

Yay! Finally updated this! Woo! -Insert happy dance- Sorry for taking so long, this chapter for some reason was giving me trouble. Maybe I just wasn't in a sexy enough mood? Lol! But in all seriousness, this was difficult oddly enough but it's done. I have a couple chapters after this that are finished too so you'll be getting updates at least once a week while I work further down the line. I'm mainly focusing on this story because it's actually almost done, I only have a few ideas left to write down. So I'll be working my hardest!

Hope you all enjoyed reading this, please leave a review and let me know what you think! Because reviews are love!

**~Seth**


	15. A Home of Our Own

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, merely the plot and the circumstances I put them in. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), AU for HP after GoF, violence, language, sexual situations, hints/concepts of reincarnation, crack, etc.

**Pairings:** 18Harry (Hibari/Harry), Alaude/OC, minor 6927 (Mukuro/Tsuna), minor Yamamoto/Hermione, minor Bill/Dino, mentions of Neville/Luna, Cedric/OMC and past Cedric/Harry

**Timeline/Ages: **Past/Teenagers (18)

* * *

**A Home of our Own**

"I can't believe it," Harry murmured as he stood in the still somewhat empty room. He glanced around at the furniture and the various boxes that were scattered throughout the space and once more he was in disbelief. He wasn't sure how or why, but Hibari had gotten the idea to move in together despite that they were in their last year of high school. And so he had dragged Harry on a trip to hunt for apartments although Sirius and Remus had come along with them.

They eventually found a modest one bed, one bath place near the school that was fairly priced and in good condition. Now a week later, they just finished moving the last of their things in and had begun unpacking hence the current state of their living space. Sighing, Harry ran a hand through his hair. He was honestly surprised that his godfathers had even allowed him to move out (or rather Remus hadn't minded too much stating that Harry needed more independence. Sirius had thrown a fit and was only able to calm when Harry promised that he would still go over at least three times a week to visit).

"At least it's nice," he thought as he moved to open another box finding books in it. As he placed them on the shelves that they set up earlier that morning, Harry began to feel the giddiness of being out on his own. Despite that it had been rushed and out of the blue, it was still a big step in the teen wizard's life and he couldn't help feeling accomplished somehow.

"How many more boxes do we have?" Hibari questioned as he walked out of the kitchen having finished putting their new dishware and appliances away. Glancing around, Harry paused for a moment, "Hmmm, there's two more boxes with books in here, plus another three of miscellaneous things and then there's another four or five boxes in the bedroom that need to be unpacked."

"Alright," Hibari yawned stretching a bit. Noting the time, Harry questioned, "What should we do for dinner? Do you want me to go to the store or should we order take out? Or maybe we could go have dinner with Moony and Padfoot?"

"Take out is fine, we should work on getting as much as we can done," Hibari replied. Harry shrugged but agreed seeing his point. Harry didn't want to spend too much time unpacking especially since they were staring up school this week which meant mountains of work. He wasn't looking forward to that.

"I saw a place around the corner that looked good, I'll head there and get us something while you continue here," Harry offered. Hibari hummed an acknowledgment as he moved into the bedroom. Smiling, Harry pulled out his wand and waved it at the books muttering a spell. When they began to unpack and place themselves on the shelves, he grabbed his wallet as well as his keys (he had his own keys!) and headed for the door. And if he happened to have a little extra bounce to his step, he didn't let it bother him. He had his own place and it was the happiest moment in his life.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Potter!" Ryohei exclaimed, "I extremely do not understand this problem!"

Harry chuckled at his exuberant friend, wondering why he felt compelled to shout at him even though they sat next to each other. But he just shrugged it off and leaned over to glance at the Sun Guardian's worksheet. At the moment the teacher had stepped out to take care of something and left the class to do their work although most of the students were merely gossiping. And of course one of the topics was about him and Hibari. Ever since they moved in together, the students had been going crazy and constantly approached Harry with questions (since they were too afraid of Hibari). It grew annoying very quickly and he learned to ignore them. His personal life was none of their business.

"Here, it's like this," Harry began as he calmly pointed out and explained what Ryohei was doing wrong. After a few minutes, the other teen nodded grinning, "So that's how it is. Thank you Potter, you're an extremely good friend."

"You're welcome," Harry smiled.

The door suddenly slid open and everyone quieted as Hibari stepped in glancing around briefly. His eyes landed on Harry and he nodded to his boyfriend, "I'm going to be home late today. You can start eating dinner without me."

"Hm? Oh, okay," Harry replied, "Just call me when you're way home, I'll keep your food warm in the oven or something."

Hibari grunted before glaring at the other students. In a low, chilling voice he growled, "Herbivores who don't do their work and listen in on other peoples' conversations will be bitten to death." The students scrambled back to their seats, pale with fear at the wrath of the Prefect. Pleased, Hibari stepped back out closing the door behind him. Harry sighed in exasperation, his lover would never change.

"Ah, that's right," Ryohei spoke up, "Sawada and the others asked me to ask you something."

"Oh?" This caught his curiosity. Ryohei nodded, "Yup, they wanted to know if maybe we could all stop by soon and see your apartment. They want to throw a party to celebrate which I think is an extremely good idea!"

"Huh, that does sound fun but I'll have to ask Kyouya first. You know how he is about his space and crowding," Harry snickered. It was actually a good idea and it sounded fun; he could even invite Sirius and Remus too. It would certainly be to his advantage because Hibari usually behaved around Remus and if the werewolf was there at the party, Hibari would be less inclined to beat the stuffing out of his friends. It seemed the more time he spent with Hibari, the more the skylark brought out his hidden Slytherin side which Harry was beginning to learn to appreciate.

"Potter, you're smiling and it's extremely frightening," Ryohei interrupted his musings and Harry focused on him. Blinking and tilting his head slightly, Harry questioned, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Ah, sorry about that. Was just thinking about something is all," Harry chuckled giving the Sun Guardian a sweet smile before going back to his work, inwardly rubbing his hands and cackling. He would get his party, even if he had to be underhanded to do it!

**x-x-x-x-x**

The party had been a success fortunately which meant no bloodshed and Harry had been very pleased. Hibari on the other hand had not and had expressed his displeasure for a week which led to a minor fight between the couple. Harry had ended up staying with Sirius and Remus for two days which didn't make Hibari any happier. But in the end they worked it out and things went back to normal or as normal as it could be for them.

Routines were established as they grew used to their new accommodations and before either knew it, a month had passed since they moved into their apartment. It was because of this that Harry felt the need to celebrate a bit in honor of living on their own. Hence why Harry was humming happily as he walked with Hibari, holding his boyfriend's hand as he strolled into the market two blocks from their home.

"What should we have for dinner?" Harry questioned as he weaved past a few older women, smiling and nodding to them in greeting.

"Stew," Hibari replied.

"Alright," Harry smiled as he walked further into the market. Hibari lazily followed his kitten, his uniform jacket fluttering behind him as he gazed around with a critical eye. Harry paid no mind as he carefully selected his vegetables wanting them to be the freshest products he could purchase. He then moved onto meat and spices, pausing occasionally to question Hibari wanting him to be involved in the decisions as well. Eventually they gathered all the ingredients they needed and once they paid for them, left.

"Anything important?" Harry questioned as he shifted the bags in his arms, stepping into the apartment. Hibari followed behind him closing the door and sorted through their mail.

"No."

"Hmm, guess the bills will come in tomorrow. Oh, remind me I have to call Remus later," the wizard requested as he placed the bags down and began to unpack. Hibari nodded as he helped him knowing that his boyfriend was probably going to tell his godfather that they wouldn't be able to go over for Sunday dinner. It had become somewhat of a tradition since they started dating and when that they moved out, Remus insisted now more than ever for the couple to visit. Not that Hibari minded, he respected the werewolf and enjoyed his cooking. Plus he'd get to mess with Sirius' head as usual.

"Reborn said the event was at five right?"

"Yeah," was the reply as Hibari pulled out a cutting board and began the prep work. The baby had informed the couple of a Vongola celebratory tradition that was taking place on Sunday and invited them to go. Normally Hibari wouldn't have bothered but his kitten wanted to go and the baby had requested his presence. He wasn't one to deny either of them.

"Hope Moony won't be too disappointed," Harry sighed as he chopped some onions as the pan warmed.

"He'll understand."

Harry nodded focusing on his work. It didn't take long for them to make dinner since the stew recipe they used was easy and something they cooked together frequently. And like every day, they sat at the table talking about their day along with various other topics as they ate. Hibari recounted the group of thugs he had bitten to death when he caught them tagging the school with spray paint. Harry smiled in bemusement as he listened before telling his boyfriend about his teacher nearly crashing into the floor when he stumbled. Then he talked about the incident in the science lab where one of his classmates had mixed some chemicals incorrectly and singed his eyebrows off.

"Hn, stupid herbivore," Hibari growled remembering having been informed about it from Kusakabe. Just more paperwork for him to deal with tomorrow.

"It was funny though, reminded me of being in potions class again," Harry chuckled thinking fondly of Neville. He hadn't heard from his friend in a while. Perhaps he could write a letter to him later or tomorrow maybe. Not to mention he still had to reply to Hermione who had owled him the other day.

"You're thinking of your friends," stated Hibari.

"Yeah, I need to write a few letters this weekend," Harry hummed as he gathered up the dishes, carrying them to the kitchen. He smiled when the Cloud Guardian offered to wash dishes which allowed Harry to put away the leftovers and prepare their lunch for tomorrow. The rest of the afternoon was spent finishing homework and watching a bit of TV before Harry took a few minutes to call Remus. He chatted with both his godfathers promising to reschedule their dinner next week and adding a bribe by agreeing to stay an extra hour more than they usually did. This pleased both of them.

Harry sighed when he hung up his phone and put it to charge. Hearing the sound of water running, the teen wizard smiled moving to gather his night clothes. Stepping into the bathroom, Harry was greeted by the sight of his boyfriend washing his hair in the shower, his back to Harry. He wasted no time in stripping down and tossing his dirty laundry into the hamper before moving up to hug Hibari from behind.

The Prefect smirked, turning around as he pulled the smaller male under the spray earning a squeak and a laugh. Leaning down, he kissed Harry who melted under the gesture reaching up to thread his fingers through Hibari's wet hair. Both were rather tired from their day so Hibari only indulged in slow grinding and rutting, but it still had Harry moaning in pleasure which pleased the skylark. Leaning up to kiss at Hibari's neck, Harry panted, "You're horrible."

"Mmm, but my koneko-chan loves it."

"Prat," Harry mumbled fondly as he allowed Hibari to clean him of their mess.

Eventually they made it to the bath which had been filled with warm water, the pair relaxing as they soaked together. This was probably the favorite part of their day and of living together. Every night they would bath and unwind together, enjoying the closeness between them. Hibari's eyes were closed as he rested his head back against the wall while Harry played with his hands, humming a nameless tune softly.

"You know, I thought you had finally lost it when you asked me to move into an apartment with you," Harry confessed.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, but now I'm kinda glad you asked me. I'm happy here with you, I don't ever want this feeling to go away."

Hibari leaned down and kissed Harry's head in a private show of affection. He agreed, he never wanted to allow anyone else to have his kitten. Harry would always be his for as long as they were both living and breathing. He held the wizard closer and told him so which made Harry smile as he snuggled against his lover.

"I love you Kyouya."

"…I love you too."

* * *

This was one of the reason I wanted to continue the Black Birds series, just so I could write about Hibari and Harry moving in together XD I actually had a little trouble with this chapter which some of you might have noticed considering the awkward wording or sentence structure not to mention the flow. But it smoothed out a bit at the end so I'm okay with it.

Anyway, hope all of you enjoyed it! Remember to review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	16. To England We Go

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, merely the plot and the circumstances I put them in. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), AU for HP after GoF, violence, language, sexual situations, hints/concepts of reincarnation, crack, etc.

**Pairings:** 18Harry (Hibari/Harry), Alaude/OC, minor 6927 (Mukuro/Tsuna), minor Yamamoto/Hermione, minor Bill/Dino, mentions of Neville/Luna, Cedric/OMC and past Cedric/Harry

**Timeline/Ages: **Past/Teenagers (17)

* * *

**To England We Go**

"Are you sure you're okay Potter-kun?" Tsuna questioned nervously as the teen wizard glanced around the airport appearing perhaps in shock. He knew this hadn't been a good idea, but Reborn was a sadistic baby that enjoyed torturing everyone around him! While a vacation had sounded like a good idea, they could have picked a better destination. But again, Reborn was evil! Now Tsuna feared for his friend's sanity.

Harry glanced at the younger boy and blinked, "Huh? Yeah I'm fine, why?"

"Tsuna-kun is just worried, we all are. We know you didn't leave England on the best terms," Kyoko offered gently. Glancing at all his friends, Harry realized just how troubled they were for him. Even his boyfriend appeared unsettled as he stood next to him, gazing at Harry sternly. It made him feel bad because they seemed to have the slightly wrong impression. Harry honestly missed England, it was his home after all so he had been rather happy when Reborn had announced they were taking a trip here. But Harry also knew he had to be careful, there was still the Wizarding world to consider.

Offering a reassuring smile, Harry shrugged, "It's okay, I'm fine. I love England, it's the Wizarding part of it that I have to be cautious of and I know that none of you would allow those bigots to bother me. So don't worry about me, it's actually kinda nice to be back in my home country."

"Alright, we just want to make sure you're actually comfortable being here," Dino explained.

"Thanks, I appreciate it. But we're here to have fun so let's have some fun."

"Yes! We'll have fun to the extreme!" Ryohei cheered.

"Ahahaha, I'm actually really excited about this," Yamamoto admitted, "There's so much to do."

"Don't get ahead of yourself baseball idiot! England is much more different than Japan!" Gokudera warned glaring at Yamamoto. The Rain Guardian just laughed some more, his good mood never wavering.

"Quiet both of you or I'll bite you to death," Hibari growled.

"Now now Kyouya, no need to threaten anyone," Dino chuckled trying to calm his student.

"Kufufufu, so quick to anger Hibari Kyouya," Mukuro chuckled in amusement.

"Mukuro-sama," Chrome whispered gently, not wishing for a fight to break out between the two guardians.

"If you two start bloody fighting, I swear I'm going to turn you into newts," Harry frowned glaring at his boyfriend and friend. Tsuna nearly cried in relief and hugged the older boy. He still couldn't figure it out, but for some strange reason Harry seemed to be the only one besides Reborn that could handle Mukuro and Hibari. Over the last two years since Harry arrived in Namimori, Mukuro seemed to have developed a strange respect for the teen wizard which was why most of the time he listened to Harry. As for Hibari, none would ever say it out loud but the Cloud Guardian was whipped. Rare was it for Harry to allow his boyfriend to walk all over him and while most of the time he permitted Hibari to do what he wished, there were points where he would put his foot down; like now.

"Listen to Harry and behave," Reborn suddenly ordered, "You are members of the Vongola family which means you must set an example especially in a foreign country."

"Yes Reborn-san!" Gokudera obeyed.

"Now, since this Harry's home country we should follow his advice and his lead," Reborn stated glancing at the teen wizard.

Harry sighed, "Well first let's get our luggage and then we'll have to flag down several cabs to take us to the hotel."

"Alright, you heard him. Let's go," Reborn commanded.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Their arrival day had gone surprisingly smooth which Harry hadn't expected honestly. After they retrieved their luggage, they had gone out and gotten enough cabs for sixteen people plus baggage. From there they were taken to their hotel which had been upscale and grand, it nearly gave Tsuna a heart attack while the rest had looked on in awe. Of course when they walked in they had received a lot of strange and sometimes disgusted looks which Harry expected. After all, none of them looked like they belonged there with their normal clothes and a few rowdy kids. They just stood out.

Thankfully checking in had been easy shockingly enough. Although the reservation had been made under Tsuna's name, apparently there had been a little note that revealed that Tsuna was the heir of Vongola and that he along with his guests should be treated with respect. For a moment Harry felt like he had been back in Wizarding society as the staff of the hotel had done a complete 180 and began to pathetically grovel like dogs for a scrap of meat. It was amazing how money and prestige could quickly change the way a person looks at you. Harry actually felt sorry for Tsuna when their poor Boss had to deal with annoying people.

But they managed to make it to their rooms in one piece, having been given the best luxury suites on the top floor. Again, it was amazing what money could buy. The discussion of who would room with who had been a tiny bit stressful, but nothing they couldn't handle although it had been quickly decided that the girls and the children would remain together.

Harry didn't know what became of the other guys because the moment they received a key card, Hibari had dragged him off followed by Dino and Tsuna who would be sharing the suite with them. And while the décor inside the suite was a little excessive for his tastes, Harry had to admire the views overlooking London and he felt at home.

The rest of their evening consisted of unpacking, ordering dinner and dealing with jet lag. That is to say, all of them ended up passing out early and sleeping longer that most humans would. But it was a new day when they woke up and the excitement of their trip was returning. Harry was equally thrilled at the prospect of showing his new friends his home land and what it had to offer. And while Harry didn't know much about London itself, it didn't quell his enthusiasm. The way he figured it, they would just explore and enjoy themselves.

For the first week of their trip, they would partake in a delicious breakfast every morning before eagerly heading out to spend their time exploring London and taking pleasure in all it had to offer them. They saw several tourist spots including Parliament, Big Ben (which Harry informed was actually the name of the bell inside the clock tower and not the tower itself), Buckingham palace, West Minster Abby, lots of church towers, museums, the Tower of London and the London Dungeons (Hibari and Mukuro had enjoyed both greatly). They even visited the area where Jack the Ripper had prowled (Mukuro REALLY enjoyed that).

And when they weren't doing that, they would just explore small shops and pubs in narrow streets and alleyways, sometimes interacting with other tourists or natives. They occasionally had troubles as well whether it was in their group (too much head butting and short fuses) or it came from an outside source (drunks or bigots who hated tourists), but usually they would manage to resolve it without too many casualties (never mess with a teenager with powerful rings and weapons). Over all, Harry was pleased that the group was having a lot of fun. Even Hibari was indulging a bit and the wizard had hugged his boyfriend's arm tighter for that.

But of course, it eventually happened. Harry had known that the curiosity had been building and the one question they wanted to ask, they refused to. And to be honest, Harry wasn't sure what he wanted to do. On the one hand, he did want to take them to Diagon Alley and show him his world, the places he went and shopped when he had been a student at Hogwarts. Yet on the other hand, he knew that there was a chance he would be recognized and at this point, Harry wasn't great with disguise spells. Perhaps what made Harry give in was that the one to ask the question had been sweet little Fuuta whom Harry had a soft spot for.

"Harry-nii? Can we go see Diagon Alley today?" Fuuta had questioned innocently blinking his wide eyes up at the teen wizard. Harry twitched, it seemed like he shared another thing in common with Hibari. He couldn't resist cute, small things; Fuuta, Chrome and Tsuna were at the top of that list. Harry would move mountains for those three if they just asked him.

Sighing, he nodded and smiled, "Alright, we'll go."

The kids had been excited, the rest were unsure. But Harry just grinned in assurance and shrugged. He was nervous of course since he knew what chaos would break out should he be found out, but he was elated as well. So after breakfast, they headed over to the Leaky Cauldron going over a few ground rules along the way. He warned them to act calm and try not to draw attention to themselves mainly because they were muggles but also because it would draw attention to Harry quicker. He also told them to not overreact to anything or to attack anyone unless provoked (he glanced at Hibari, Gokudera and Mukuro for emphasis).

"Don't wizards use a different coin system?" Gokudera questioned as they stood outside the decrepit building that was the Leaky Cauldron.

"Yes, that's why we'll go to Grigotts first to make an exchange and then we'll shop a bit," Harry explained. Pulling them into a side alley quickly, he transfigured robes for them so they wouldn't stand out with their muggle clothing. They then headed inside, no one batting an eyelash as they moved passed.

Harry quickly nodded to Tom, the innkeeper who barely paid mind to them since he was rather busy and moved through the back door. Halting them, Harry pulled out his wand and tapped the bricks smiling when they began to move and form an archway. The group could only watch with varying levels of awe, even Mukuro and Reborn were impressed.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," Harry chuckled leading them through.

"This is pretty cool," Yamamoto grinned looking around.

"It's almost like out of a fairy tale," Kyoko giggled.

"It does!" Haru squeaked.

"Yeah, I thought the same thing when I first came here," Harry admitted as he guided them through the mass of people who were going about their lives. But they were always stopping to look or study something especially the children, their eyes wide and filled with glee. Of course Lambo was loud, exclaiming every other minute that he wanted a certain item. He had been especially taken with the brooms, but for the most part the small Thunder Guardian was kept in check on the promise that if he behaved he would get a gift.

"So this is your world Potter-kun," Tsuna murmured gazing around.

"Yeah, just a part of it," was the reply.

"Well, lets keep moving. We want to get to this bank soon," Reborn commented.

"Ah, alright," Harry chuckled, "This way."

The group had been slightly wary of the goblins, not that Harry could blame them. They were vicious little things, but they were excellent bankers and for the right price they were willing to do almost anything. Which was why when Harry had walked up and requested an exchange of money, he had no fear of telling them who he was. The goblin behind the desk merely gazed at him suspiciously and requested that Harry to agree to a blood spell in order to prove that it was truly him. Apparently since he had been gone, several people had come in disguised as him in order to gain access to his vaults.

"How dare you insult Harry-san by implying he's a fake and a thief!" Gokudera growled.

Hibari glared darkly at the goblin, "You try to draw blood and I'll bite you to death."

"Kufufufu, I have to agree with Hibari-kun. We won't allow you to touch a single hair on Harry-chan's head," Mukuro chuckled darkly. The rest of the group seemed to agree with the three Guardians; they were just as protective of Harry as they were of each other. He was their friend and part of their family, they would always be there to protect him just as he would for any of them.

"Wait Gokudera-kun, Hibari-san, Mukuro! We should let Potter-kun handle this," Tsuna tried to calm his Guardians. After all, Harry didn't seem upset or offended in any way. He was rather calm, like he was expecting it.

"Yes, you three listen to your Boss and let Harry handle this," Reborn ordered watching as Cloud, Storm and Mist stood down.

"Boss?" the Goblin inquired gazing at Tsuna closely who froze.

"Yes, this is Sawada Tsunayoshi, the 10th Boss of the Vongola family and these are his Guardians as well as his mage, Harry Potter," Reborn introduced. The goblin blinked honestly shocked and glanced over the group with a critical eye. Finally after a moment, he nodded, "Welcome to Gringotts Vongola Decimo, we are honored to serve you."

"A-Ah, thank you," Tsuna squeaked. He was honestly surprised that the Goblins knew about Vongola, but then again from what Reborn had told him Nono knew about the existence of wizards. So that was probably the reason. Even Dino had known which also meant that other mafia families probably knew as well.

"Anyway, shall we continue? I'll take this test," Harry remarked holding out his hand.

Nodding, the goblin pulled out a sheet of paper and a needle. A quick prick was all it took and Harry didn't flinch, he just watched the blood bead on his finger before a drop fell onto the paper. Like Riddle's diary, the blood was absorbed into the paper and after a minute Harry's family tree began to form. The goblin looked it over critically before nodding in approval.

"Very well Lord Potter, how may I service you?"

"I just wish to make a small exchange," Harry replied as he handed over several pounds. The goblin nodded in understanding before asking them to wait as he walked off.

"Are you okay Harry-nii?" Fuuta questioned eyeing the pricked finger worriedly.

"Does it hurt?" I-Pin inquired.

"I'm fine, don't worry. It barely hurts," Harry assured smiling at the children.

"Where will we go once you get your money Harry?" Bianchi asked holding Reborn.

"Depends, there's a lot of shops around here that we can look at. I'm sure all of you will find things you'll like and be interested in." The group broke into varying degrees of excitement while Harry just smiled at them. He looked forward to showing them around.

**x-x-x-x-x**

It was just as Harry had said. There was a lot to do and see in Diagon Alley; so much so that they had a hard time to deciding where to go. But they eventually just began to walk around checking out any shops that caught their interest. Harry couldn't help but fondly watch his friends as they moved around like excited children (at least most of them), nearly overwhelmed by everything their senses were taking in. And of course with exploring came shopping. A variety of items were purchased throughout the day including books, sweets, clothing, knick knacks and ice cream. The children had especially been happy with their frozen treats.

Unfortunately time passes more swiftly when one is having fun and before they knew it, it was growing late. There was a fair bit of whining from Lambo when it was decided that they should start heading back to the hotel, but he was ignored in favor of navigating the thinning crowds. Yet Harry took pause when they came upon a familiar joke shop, mentally debating for a moment on whether he should go in or not.

"Harry?" Chrome questioned softly.

"Hm?" he glanced back at the female Guardian.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah… give me a minute. I have to do something."

"Where are you going?" Reborn asked.

Harry smiled, "Just seeing some old friends." And before any of the others could badger him, Harry slipped inside the shop. He glanced around smiling fondly as he took in everything, greatly pleased that the twins had done well for themselves. The prize money had gone to a good use after all. Keeping quiet, he made his way toward the check out station making sure to not draw too much attention to himself. Both twins were currently counting the profits of their day while keeping an eye on the few people in their shop. They both stilled when they spotted the cloaked figure glided up to them and unconsciously reached for their wands.

"I take it from your reaction that there are still Death Eaters out and about?"

George and Fred tried not gasp. They knew that voice anywhere! Leaning closer, the twins watched as the hood moved back a bit revealing Harry's face, the former Gryffindor grinning slyly. The same grin was quickly mirrored on the pair of red heads' faces as they quickly hoped over the counter and nearly tackled the younger wizard. Harry chuckled having expected it as he embraced the twins having missed their company.

"Well look what waltzed into our store Gred!"

"Yes indeed Forge, I think this is a rather special occasion."

"Hush you prats," Harry ordered fondly.

Lowering their voices, they pouted, "Aww, after being away for so long that's all you have to say to us Harry?"

"I could have said worse," Harry stated.

"You've become a lot more sarcastic," Fred snickered, "Have those friends of yours in Japan been influencing you more than we thought?"

"Maybe, they're outside actually," Harry nodded over his shoulder, "I just wanted to stop by and see how you two were."

"On vacation are we?" George questioned.

"Yeah, we're going to be here for a little longer before heading back."

The twins glance at each other as if reading minds before nodding in union. Focusing back on Harry, they offered, "Well if you're in town why don't you and your friends come by tomorrow for Sunday dinner?"

Harry blinked, "You sure?"

"Oh yeah," Fred smiled.

"Everyone would be happy to see you," George chuckled.

"Well, almost everyone," Fred added.

George frowned, "Oh right. Well, we'll take care of that and make sure that our dearest baby brother and sister don't bother you."

"I don't want to cause trouble and I really don't want to intrude on your mum."

They waved it away, "Nonsense, you're practically family and Mum always makes plenty of food. Plus, we want to meet these friends of yours face to face."

Realizing that they weren't going to take no for an answer, Harry sighed and shook his head, "Alright since you two are bloody stubborn." They just grinned in triumph and Harry rolled his eyes although he smiled too. He truly had missed the twins and their strangeness, it was refreshing to be in their presence again.

"What time?"

"Seven!"

"Deal," Harry chuckled, "I should get going. The others are probably wondering if I'm dead or something."

"Alright then," they chirped, "Remember, seven sharp!"

Harry waved as he turned and walked back out of the shop feeling a bit happier. As he rejoined his friends and spoke of their invitation for tomorrow night, Harry felt both apprehension and joy for tomorrow. It could already tell it was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

Another chapter! This trip to England will actually consist of three parts so look forward to more! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and the antics of our favorite group of super powered teenagers. Remember to leave a review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	17. Meddling Old Coots

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, merely the plot and the circumstances I put them in. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), AU for HP after GoF, violence, language, sexual situations, hints/concepts of reincarnation, crack, manipulative Dumbledore, Ginny and Ron bashing, etc.

**Pairings:** 18Harry (Hibari/Harry), Alaude/OC, minor 6927 (Mukuro/Tsuna), minor Yamamoto/Hermione, minor Bill/Dino, mentions of Neville/Luna, Cedric/OMC and past Cedric/Harry

**Timeline/Ages: **Past/Teenagers (17)

* * *

**Meddling Old Coots**

Harry knew this would happen, he had expected it really and had told his friends ahead of time what to anticipate; Harry wasn't stupid enough to believe he would be able to evade Dumbledore or the Ministry for long while he was in England. After all, he had used magic just the other day and it had only been a matter of time for them to pinpoint his location. So he had been prepared for it, yet it didn't make him any happier. Currently he sat across from one of the most respected Wizards of his time and his former headmaster trying to be as pleasant as possible when in reality he wanted to just hex the old coot and get it over with.

At one time Harry had trusted Dumbledore and looked up to the man who had been kind to him. After all he had always helped Harry when he needed him and had been a strong support when things would go wrong. But when the elderly wizard had overstepped his bounds by trying to force Harry into choices not his own he had lost that trust. And now he was trying to do it again.

Dumbledore had arrived early in the morning with several Ministry officials as well as Fudge, hoping to sway Harry to move back to England and take up his place as puppet savior. But Harry wasn't buying what he was selling and none of his family was amused. On one side sat Hibari who was glaring at the nervous wizards, daring them to try anything. On Harry's other side was Tsuna who was strangely calm and serious, unconsciously taking on the mantle of Vongola Decimo to protect his subordinate and his friend.

And like always, the Guardians and Dino stood around their boss and companion, equally solemn about the situation. Despite their age, they all looked rather formidable dressed in their suits and wearing their rings. Reborn had made them change before their guests could arrive, stating that they needed to convey how serious they were about keeping Harry in Japan and how it would force the wizards to think twice about crossing Vongola.

And the tactic seemed to work as Fudge wiped his brown with his handkerchief while Dumbledore gazed at Harry with a mixture of concern and frustration. Harry resisted the urge to smirk in a very Mukuro fashion and instead sat back, his hands folded in his lap.

"It's been some time Harry," Dumbledore offered.

Harry nodded, "Yes, about two years. You look well sir."

"As do you. I notice that you have many companions with you."

"Yes, they're my family. Allow me to introduce you to my boyfriend the Cloud Guardian Hibari Kyouya and this is my boss Vongola Decimo Sawada Tsunayoshi. There's Yamamoto Takeshi, the Rain Guardian, Gokudera Hayato the Storm Guardian, Sasagawa Ryohei the Sun Guardian and the Mist Guardians Rokudo Mukuro and Chrome Dokuro. Also, this is Reborn and Dino Cavallone. Our Thunder Guardian Lambo is with the rest of children and the girls at this moment, you'll have to excuse his absence."

"D-Did you say Vongola? And C-Cavallone?" Fudge squeaked.

"Yes, we are the Vongola family," Tsuna replied, "Pleasure to meet you Minister Fudge, Dumbledore-san. Potter-kun's told us much about you both."

"Harry… do you realize who these people are? What they represent?" Dumbledore questioned carefully, as if Harry was a small, slow child.

"Yes, I know. And to be frank, I don't care. Tsuna's a good person, a good boss who cares about his men and he has the strength to change Vongola. I wouldn't have agreed to be his mage if I didn't think he was worth protecting and fighting beside," Harry stated seriously.

"Harry, I don't think you realize how serious the matter is. You are a savior, a hero; you shouldn't be associating with a mafia family like Vongola. Especially when you have an obligation to the Wizarding World and to your fiancé, the young Miss Weasley," Dumbledore reasoned.

Hibari's eyes narrowed, "No, I think it's you who doesn't realize the matter at hand."

"Kufufufu, indeed. Harry-chan is happy and content with us, he wishes to stay," Mukuro chuckled smirking.

"B-but we cannot allow you to simply roam free! You defeated You-Know-Who, you are a powerful wizard and currently unchecked! You could become a threat to us all!" Fudge exclaimed.

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, only by remaining here and training properly can you control your power Harry."

"Harry-san is not dangerous!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Yeah," Yamamoto agreed, "And he's not a threat to anyone unless they decide to become a threat to him first. Harry is a good person, he uses his magic to protect people, not hurt them."

"They're extremely right!" Ryohei added.

"You have no right to come here and demand such things of Potter-kun. He's not a tool, he's not a weapon or an animal that you can cage," Tsuna stated eyes flashing orange, "I won't allow you to treat him as such. As long as Potter-kun wishes it, he will remain in Japan with us and his godfathers."

"How dare you!" an unknown wizard exclaimed from behind Fudge, "You muggles have no right to speak that way toward the Minister and Headmaster! You shouldn't even be here! This is Wizarding matters, they do not concern you!"

A gunshot went off causing the wizards to jump in fright. All eyes focused on Reborn who held out his gun, the barrel smoking. The unknown wizard was white and shaking, the bullet having just grazed his ear. Reborn focused on the group of wizards, "We have every right to be here. Harry Potter has been a part of Vongola for two years now and has served as the Decimo's protector; he is the Mage. We will not allow you to come demanding he be turned over so that you can use him for your own means."

"Harry, I wish for you to see reason. You don't belong in their dark world of bloodshed, you belong in the light with us," Dumbledore coaxed gently.

Harry snorted, "There's nothing dark about my boss or my fellow Guardians. They're not perfect and they have their faults, but deep down they're good people who fight for what they believe in. And I'm not going to give that up, give them up for you or anyone else. I'm happy, for the first time since I passed through the doors of Hogwarts I'm honestly happy and I'm not letting you take that from me. I think I've earned the right to be at peace."

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed before he sighed, "I was hoping to sway you, to get you to see reason but I have no choice. You will stay here Harry, you will do as you're told and you will give into our plans for you. And if I have to erase all their memories as well as yours to achieve my objective, then so be it."

The Aurors that stood behind Fudge as well quickly shot off a barrage of stupefy spells, confidence bleeding into their features as the spells made contact, binding the group. Walking leisurely toward Harry, Dumbledore gazed down at the teen wizard with smug triumph pointing his wand down at his victim while the Aurors did the same to the various Guardians. He shook his head, "You should have just obeyed me like the good little soldier you are. Then I wouldn't have to go as far as to obliviate your memories. But it's fine Harry, you'll be happy doing as I say."

Harry blinked wide eyes up Dumbledore before he smirked slowly, "Says you old man."

Suddenly the entrapped Vongola members vanished like mist and Dumbledore realized they had been fooled as a tonfa and wand pressed at his throat. Around him, the Aurors were held captive by a sword, guns, bombs, a whip and tridents while Fudge was making himself as small as possible. Tsuna walked up to the old wizard, the sky flame flickering upon his forehead as he paused between Hibari and Harry. In a unnerving voice he said, "This will be your last warning Dumbledore-san. If you or any of your people attempt to force Potter-kun to remain here against his will, I swear I will bring down the wrath of my family as you have never seen before. Now take your people and leave, you are no longer welcomed here."

Dumbledore tried to hold in the chills that ran down his spine as he gazed into the glowing orange eyes of the young boss before him before glancing at Harry. The teen wizard was just as cool and in control, his own green eyes blazing with his magic as he stood firm and resolved, his wand never wavering from where it was aimed at his throat.

"Please reconsider Harry."

Harry glared, "You heard my Boss. Leave Dumbledore or I won't be held accountable for my actions toward you."

Realizing that Harry was serious, Dumbledore felt a wave of anger over come him yet he refused to show it. He knew that he was outnumbered and outclassed at the moment having underestimated their opponents. What he needed to do was regroup and try again at a later date; perhaps when they least expected it and he had the element of surprise. Nodding slowly, Dumbledore stepped back moving closer to the group of Aurors and Fudge who were being herded toward the door. Sparing one last look at Harry, the wizards left.

Sighing, Harry lowered his wand and rubbed his head knowing this wouldn't be the end of it. He had seen the determined gleam in his former headmaster's eyes. Dumbledore would be back in the near future and chances were that next time the outcome wouldn't be pretty. Shooting a sheepish smile toward his friends, he apologized, "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"It's alright Harry," Yamamoto chuckled smiling.

"Oya, oya no need to apologize Harry-chan. You're not at fault."

"I know but you guys could have seriously gotten hurt if Mukuro and Chrome hadn't thought ahead to set up illusions," Harry reasoned, "They were planning on erasing your memories and believe me, they wouldn't have been concerned with how gentle they were. They could have erased everything in your heads without remorse."

"But they didn't so quit worrying. You're starting to sound like Dame Tsuna," Reborn snorted.

"Mou! Reborn!"

Dino chuckled, "Well either way, it's like Reborn said earlier. You're a part of Vongola now, you're family and so we'll protect you."

"Yes! We will protect you with our lives Harry-san!"

"Extremely!"

Chrome nodded shyly, "Harry is important right Boss?"

Tsuna smiled, "Yeah."

"You guys better be careful or you might inflate my non-existent ego," Harry joked softly although truthfully he was touched by his friends' devotion. It made him wonder what he had done exactly to earn that.

"Alright enough of this. We should gather the girls and the brats so we can go out," Reborn announced.

"How about we just stay in today?" Harry offered, "After all, I think we earned a little relaxation and plus you guys are going to kinda need your energy for later today."

"Ah! That's right! We were invited by those twins you knew to their family's place for dinner right?" Yamamoto exclaimed.

Harry nodded, "Yeah and the Weasleys are quite a handful to handle."

"That sounds good. We've been going out and doing so much since we got here I think it would be nice to relax," Dino agreed.

"Yes, that does sound lovely don't you think so Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro purred slinking next to smaller teen. Tsuna blushed bright red and yelped as the pineapple developed a case of wandering hands. Which in turn led Gokudera into throwing a fit and before Harry knew it a fight was sorta breaking out. The teen wizard blinked slowly before squeaking as he was yanked toward the door. Focusing, Harry wasn't surprised when he found Hibari dragging him toward their suite and more specifically their room.

The moment they reached their sanctuary and the door closed behind them, Harry was pinned against the wall groaning in pain and pleasure as Hibari devoured his mouth. All the while the skylark was divulging his kitten of his clothes, indicating exactly what he wanted to do with their free time. Harry didn't protest moaning and sighing as Hibari bit and sucked on his neck. In the haze of his lust, he felt a tongue brush at his ear and lips whisper against it, "I won't give you up to anyone. You're mine, from the moment I saw you, you belonged to me and no one else. I will never allow you to be with anyone else. Understand?"

"Yes," Harry hissed as teeth bit his ear, "Yes, only you Kyouya. Only you."

Hibari smirked, "Good."

And for the rest of the day, no one dared to disturb the pair. None of them had a death wish after all.

* * *

Another chapter! I actually wasn't sure if I would be able to update on time due to the fact that Hurricane Irene came roaring through my town since I was pretty sure we would get the brunt of it and lose power. But luckily it brushed past us at the last second so we just got some nasty wind and a lot of rain. Plus the power didn't go out so woo for me! Anyway, hope you people liked the new chapter! Reviews are love!

**~Seth**


	18. Dinner With a Side of Chaos

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, merely the plot and the circumstances I put them in. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), AU for HP after GoF, violence, language, sexual situations, hints/concepts of reincarnation, crack, manipulative Dumbledore, Ginny and Ron bashing, etc.

**Pairings:** 18Harry (Hibari/Harry), Alaude/OC, minor 6927 (Mukuro/Tsuna), minor Yamamoto/Hermione, minor Bill/Dino, mentions of Neville/Luna, Cedric/OMC and past Cedric/Harry

**Timeline/Ages: **Past/Teenagers (17)

* * *

**Dinner with a Side of Chaos**

Harry wouldn't deny that he was nervous as he stood outside the Burrow with his family. He wasn't outright terrified, but he was still on edge a bit. After all, it had been a few years since he had last seen the Weasleys and while he was on good terms with most of them, there was still the fact that there was some bad blood too.

Harry wasn't usually one to hold grudges, but like with Dumbledore he couldn't forgive Ron or Ginny for trying to force him to do something he didn't consent to. And then to have the gall to be angry when he refused, that just made it worse. He had cared about Ginny as a sister, he couldn't see himself marrying her. Harry never understood why they didn't get that.

The only reason he forgave Mrs. Weasley was because she had written a letter to him nearly two months after he left apologizing for her behavior; that she realized that Harry was like another son to her and that deep down she wanted him to be happy. And that it wasn't right of her to force him into anything he didn't agree with.

Harry understood why Mrs. Weasley had pushed for marriage between him and Ginny was because she, like all mothers, wanted the best for their daughters. In the end, Harry had let it go and made sure to keep in contact with the Weasley clan although he had still yet to speak with Ron or Ginny. Hence why he was a little on edge, but it was overall nice to be back at the Burrow.

"Are you alright Harry-kun?" Kyoko questioned gently.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just felt a bit nostalgic is all," Harry admitted smiling, "Well, lets get this over with."

"This is exciting," Yamamoto chuckled as they walked up to the door.

"Don't do anything stupid baseball idiot," Gokudera warned.

"Yes, all of you be on your best behavior," Reborn ordered, "These are people that are important to Harry and we must make a good impression." The group nodded in agreement while Harry cast them a grateful look. Raising his hand, he hesitated before firmly knocking on the door. There was a raising of voices and then movement before the door was opened revealing Fred and George, both grinning widely in glee. Stepping aside, they allowed their guests in greeting them.

"Good of you to make it," Fred chuckled.

"And right on time too!" George chirped.

"Thank you for inviting us," Tsuna smiled.

"Any friend of Harry's is a friend of ours," they said in union, "Everyone's either upstairs or in the kitchen right now. Lets go meet and greet shall we?"

"You're going to give everyone a heart attack aren't you?" Harry sighed but was clearly amused. The twins hadn't changed at all, they were still mischievous and looking for trouble. They merely grinned and shrugged before leading them toward the kitchen.

"Fred, George! Who was at the door?" the familiar voice of Molly Weasley echoed out of the kitchen.

"Just some new and old friends Mum!" Fred called back as he walked into the kitchen followed by his brother. Sitting at the table was Arthur Weasley along with his eldest sons Bill, Charlie and Percy. Molly was moving about tending to the various pots and pans that were cooking away. Turning to focus on the twins, she smiled, "Oh how lovely! Who are they?"

"Well you already know one. The others are his friends," George said turning to wave at whoever was standing hidden from view. A moment passed before Harry stepped into the kitchen followed closely by Hibari and the others somehow managing to fit in the limited space of the room. Molly gasped in shock while the Weasley men blinked, obviously caught off guard by the return of their young savior. Harry smiled timidly and waved.

"Well this is certainly a surprise, finally come for a visit have you? We thought you had forgotten about us," Bill chuckled breaking up the awkward silence.

"Yeah, sorry about waiting so long. Things became quite interesting in Japan and I got caught up in life," Harry said, "But it's good to see you all."

"And it's wonderful to see you too Harry!" Arthur exclaimed as he stood and walked over shaking his hand, "We're very pleased indeed. How long are you staying in England for?"

"Another week, I'm just vacationing a bit with my friends while we're on break," Harry replied.

"You certainly have a lot of friends," Charlie commented, "Mind introducing?"

"Sure. Guys, these are the Weasleys led by Arthur Weasley and his wife Molly Weasley. Bill is their eldest son, he's a curse breaker and lives in Egypt. Charlie is the second eldest, he's a dragon handler in Romania. Percy is the third eldest, he works for the Ministry along with Mr. Weasley. You guys already know the twins of course." The Weasley clan minus two each gave a smile or a greeting, the Vongola family returning the gestures.

"And this group behind me are the friends I've made in Japan. This is Tsunayoshi Sawada although we call him Tsuna for short. Next to him is Hayato Gokudera, then there's Takeshi Yamamoto, Ryohei Sasagawa, his sister Kyoko, Haru Miura, Bianchi who is Gokudera's sister, Reborn, Mukuro Rokudo, Chrome Dokuro, Kyouya Hibari, Dino Cavallone and the children Fuuta, I-Pin and Lambo. They're all technically muggles but they know about us so it's okay."

"It's nice to meet all of you," Molly greeted, "Thank you for taking care of Harry for us."

"You're welcome. Thank you for having us in your home," Reborn nodded. The adults gaped at the talking baby but Harry just explained that Reborn was special for his age.

"Oh where are my manners? Sit! Sit!" Molly ordered waving her wand. The group watched as the table lengthened and more chairs were added making room for them to join in the festivities. Harry observed as Molly ushered everyone to take a seat, smiling and cooing over the children like the mother hen she was. The teen wizard settled himself next to his boyfriend observing his array of friends interacting.

Arthur was asking various questions about the muggle world which Gokudera seemed happy to answer. Bill and Dino seemed to hit it off pretty well as they sat next to each other, Dino asking about his job as a curse breaker. In fact, Harry was pretty sure they seemed to be flirting a bit, but he wasn't 100% sure. It wasn't like he was an expert on these things although if he were honest, they would make a cute couple.

Ryohei and Yamamoto were both animatedly talking with the twins while Mukuro and Chrome listened as Charlie spoke of the Romanian Dragon Reserve. Both Mist Guardians were genuinely intrigued as they paid close attention to what was being said. Even Percy seemed to be having a good time as Tsuna, Kyoko and Haru questioned him about his job and his life as a wizard. He was more than happy to inform them of everything he knew. Bianchi and Reborn were focusing on Molly, the women instantly connecting over their love of cooking while they kept watch over the children.

Pleased that things were going better than he expected, Harry leaned close to Hibari murmuring, "It's not so bad."

"Hn, too much crowding."

"You'll live," Harry chuckled, "And I promise I'll make it up to you."

"You better," Hibari growled leaning close to nip at his ear. Harry blushed but didn't protest. Unfortunately his good mood could only last so long.

"Mum, what's with all the noise?" a recognizable voice called from the stairs, one that Harry hadn't heard in a few years. Harry fidgeted closer to Hibari as he listened to two pairs of footsteps make their way down. It didn't take a genius to figure out who they were and Harry sighed deeply knowing that things could get ugly quickly especially if you took into consideration how much of a hot head Ron was. But Harry felt comforted when Hibari wrapped an arm around his waist, his eyes locked onto the doorway of the kitchen.

"We have guests Ron! Come greet them!" Molly replied.

All eyes turned as Ron and Ginny appeared. They were certainly older than Harry last remembered, but it was expected. Ron had gotten taller just like his brothers and Ginny was blossoming into a lovely lady. But after years of silence, they were virtually strangers to Harry. It didn't take long for either of them to notice their missing savior; Ron turned red with anger while Ginny gained a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here," Ron hissed.

"George and Fred invited me, it would have been rude to turn them down," Harry remarked, "Besides, I still kept in touch with your family when I was away. I wanted to make sure they were all doing fine."

"Oh did you now? So what, have you come to rub it in our faces about how great your life is and how well you're doing? I bet your just living the high life huh?"

"No, although I'm very happy. Thanks for asking Ron," Harry frowned.

"Ronald Weasley! You will behave this instant! Harry and his friends are our guests, I raised you better than that!" Molly exclaimed. She turned to Harry, "I'm so sorry dear."

"It's okay Mrs. Weasley, I expected as much."

"Mum! How can you defend him like that? He practically abandoned us! Not to mention he thought he was too good to marry Ginny! What? Is my sister too poor to take as your wife huh?" Ron raged glaring at Harry. Many of the Guardians moved to stand not willing to sit by and let one of their own be insulted.

"You better shut your mouth or I'll make you!" Gokudera threatened, "How dare you insult Harry-san! None of you had any right to dictate his life especially after what he endured to keep you all safe!"

"Harry should be free to marry whomever he wants because he loves them, not because he was told to," Yamamoto stated.

"This is none of your business!" Ron shouted.

"Kufufu, it is our business. You see, Harry-chan is rather precious to us and we will do whatever it takes to defend him. Now I suggest you sit and keep quiet before something unpleasant happens to you," Mukuro warned, his heterochromatic eyes narrowing.

"I'd like to see you make me."

"Ron, enough!" Bill commanded, "You're not only embarrassing yourself but our family as well! Now either you can sit down and be civil, or you can just go back to your room."

Harry watched as Ron gritted his teeth before taking a seat near his parents who were gazing at him disapprovingly. The red head shot a brief glare at Harry, his lips pressed into a thin line but he paled slightly when Hibari glared back, his eyes promising pain and death if he continued to badger his lover. Ginny sat next to her brother and cast longing glances at Harry who ignored them in favor of focusing on Hibari and his friends. Eventually the awkward and tense air filtered away as conversation started up again.

When dinner was ready, the dishes and silverware were set out along with various pots and pans overflowing with delicious food. None could resist the aromas that filled the room like an exotic perfume and they leaned in eagerly, especially Tsuna and his group. Before coming to England, the only English type of food they had was what Remus made when they visited. So it was an exciting experience for them to indulge in more dishes from Harry's homeland.

"This smells delightful Molly-san," Kyoko complimented.

"Oh thank you dear!"

"Well then, shall we tuck in?" Arthur chuckled as everyone began to serve themselves.

The meal passed with very little drama as everyone ate and chatted. The well prepared food seemed to put everyone in a good mood, even Ron who stuffed himself to the brim in the same fashion as he used to at Hogwarts. Just another thing that hadn't changed for the red head. But Harry was too busy catching up with the rest of the Weasleys to care. He had missed them after all and it was nice to see them again despite his earlier apprehension.

Before long, dinner was done and the dishes were gathered with the girls offering to help clean them. But as always Molly refused stating that they were guests and with a little magic, the dishes began washing and drying themselves. Arthur shuffled them into the sitting room transfiguring extra chairs to accommodate everyone.

"You have a nice home," Yamamoto stated as he sat on a couch with Tsuna and Gokudera.

"Ah, it's very warm and comfortable," Tsuna agreed.

"Thank you," Arthur said bowing his head watching as his family and guests settled themselves around the space.

"I'm glad things have been well for all of you," Harry admitted as he stood next to the wingback chair that Hibari sat in.

Charlie chuckled, "And we're glad for you too. How are Sirius and Remus?"

"They're doing well, they really like it in Namimori," was the reply.

"So, Harry our dear little brother," George started.

"Found a lucky lady yet?" Fred continued, the twins leering at the young wizard. The Vongola group chuckled as Hibari smirked while Harry blushed slightly. Green eyes briefly caught blue-gray before Harry replied, "You could say I have."

"What?" Ginny squeaked at the same time that Molly exclaimed, "Oh that's wonderful dear! Who is this lovely young lady?"

"Er… well, it's not a lady," Harry admitted blushing brighter. The Vongola tried very hard to reign in their amusement at their flustered wizard, but it was difficult. And Hibari couldn't be any more smug than he was at that moment as he kept his eyes on his lover.

"What do you mean?" Percy questioned not understanding the implication.

"Kufufuf, Harry-chan is dating a man," Mukuro offered with glee, having too much fun with the situation. The Weasleys blinked before their eyes widened in varying degrees of shock. They hadn't expected that. Ron jumped up from his chair, "You're dating a bloke?"

"Yes I am," Harry sighed feeling annoyance creeping up. Damn Mukuro, he was going to get the jerk back for that one when he least expected it.

"Who? Who is he? Who dares to steal my Harry!" Ginny screeched standing up as well.

Harry frowned opening his mouth to rebuff her claim when he squeaked and yelped as Hibari pulled him into his lap. Wrapping his arms possessively around the slighter male, Hibari drilled his icy eyes into the witch, "I am. Harry is my koneko-chan, you have no claim to him."

"Y-You pervert! There's no way that Harry would ever be with someone like you!"

"Ginny!" Molly exclaimed, "You will cease your behavior right now!"

"But Mum!"

"No buts young lady! How dare you be so rude to our guests! I raised you better than that!"

"No wonder you wouldn't marry Ginny, you're a poof!" Ron sneered ignoring his mother and sister's argument.

"Ronald Billius Weasley!" Arthur shouted.

"What! It's true!" Ron shouted at his father.

"Ron, that's enough!" Charlie ordered.

"Why should I? Why are you all defending him as if he's family? He abandoned us! As far as I'm concerned, he's a traitor and no doubt he's the next dark lord just like everyone says!"

Hibari growled darkly his Cloud ring bursting into purple flames startling the wizards, forcing them to pull out their wands. They grew more tense when the rest of the Vongola Guardians summoned their flames, their eyes serious and deadly. The Weasleys warily observed their guests having never witnessed such magic before and were unsure of the power behind it. But what threw them off was Harry who remained calm as he made himself comfortable in the Prefect's lap. He acted as if this was normal with perhaps it was for him.

"It's alright, everyone just calm down," Harry ordered sighing. He had figured that things wouldn't be smooth during the evening but he hadn't counted on his family revealing their flames. Now that was going to be something fun to explain, he was sure Mrs. Weasley was going to have a heart attack.

"Harry?" Fred called cautiously still holding his wand.

The teen savior smiled gently, "It's alright, they're just protective of me is all. They're not threat to you unless you threaten them first. I'll explain everything in a bit but just know that I'm in no danger, they're my family."

Slowly the Weasleys put away their wands although their eyes were still trained on the group. Glancing at Tsuna, Harry nodded murmuring a soft, "It's okay Boss."

Nodding back, Tsuna released his flame and the others followed suit. Harry smiled in gratitude gaining an array of smiles and grins back. This is what he loved about Vongola, they really were a family to him and they were willing to defend his honor. It was a nice feeling. But right now he had to deal with some things.

His green eyes settled on Ron first, "You were the first friend I ever made besides Hedwig and I had hoped when I was young that we would always be friends. But after everything that's happened and seeing the extent of your jealousy and temper I'm not surprised that things ended. Although it doesn't matter to me now, I have better friends who actually fight for me and support me, who care about me and not my fame."

He then turned to Ginny, "I cared about you Ginny, but only as a friend. I'm sorry, but I can never be yours and you have no right to claim so. I love Kyouya, we've been together since I moved to Japan and that's not going to change. If you can't accept that and move on, then I feel pity for you."

"How dare you treat my sister that way you fairy!" Ron shouted.

"Hahi! How dare YOU!" Haru shouted back as she stood hands on her hips, "How dare you insult Harry-san! He was very kind and gentlemanly toward your sister! You have no right to call him such horrible things!"

Kyoko nodded in agreement with her friend, "Yes, it was you and your sister that were being very rude toward Harry-kun."

"Haru, Kyoko, it's okay," Harry assured, "I've come to expect as much from Ron."

"What does that mean?"

"You were always one to let your anger cloud your judgment and jump conclusions," Harry explained, "I don't have to be nice to your or Ginny Ron but I do it for the sake of your family and because I don't want a lot of bad blood between us. But you're making it rather difficult and to be honest, I'm tired of fighting with you. We're not children anymore Ron, we're both young adults and you need to start acting like one."

"Well put Harry," Bill stated, "Mum, Dad… I think it's best of Ron and Ginny head upstairs if they're going to cause such a shameful ruckus."

"I agree. Off to bed you two!" Molly ordered.

"But Mum!" the pair exclaimed.

"No buts! March you two!"

Ginny burst into sobs as she watched Hibari hold Harry closer, nuzzling his neck smugly before turning and running upstairs. Ron glared darkly but turned and followed his sister knowing that his parents would hex him into next week if he didn't obey. Harry watched them with dispassionate eyes, sighing softly. He apologized, "I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley."

"You have nothing to apologize for Harry," Arthur assured.

"Yes, if anything we should be the ones apologizing for Ginny's and Ron's deplorable behavior," Molly sighed sadly.

Harry shook his head smiling, "You don't need to apologize for them Mrs. Weasley. And don't feel bad, you and Mr. Weasley are good parents. Bill and the others are lucky to have you."

"Indeed Mum, it's as Harry said," Percy agreed, "Ron's and Ginny's actions reflect upon themselves, not you."

"Oh thank you dears."

"It's true," Dino chuckled, "Harry's very fortunate to have you as family."

"Yes and Harry's family is our family too," Reborn stated, a gleam shining in his dark eyes. The Vongola group understood the hidden meaning behind the baby's words. The Weasleys were important to Harry and due to his position as Mage, the family was under Vongola's protection just like Remus and Sirius.

Despite the earlier outbursts the rest of the evening ran smoothly. The topic of the flames came up as expected and after seeking permission from Tsuna and Reborn, Harry told them the truth. The Weasleys listened with rapt attention, their eyes slowly widening as the implications of what Harry was involved in sunk in. It was obviously hard for them to believe that such a group of young teenagers could actually be involved in the mafia, but they had no reason to doubt Harry.

Of course Molly began to rant and rave about how children shouldn't be made to fight. Other than that, they took it pretty well and questions were asked as the Weasleys wanted to get as much details as they could. After all, they thought of Harry as family and they wanted to ensure that he was safe. Plus they had grown fond of the Vongola family and needed to know they were secure as well.

"I know it's not the ideal lifestyle," Harry mused, "But I don't mind it. I've made great friends, I have someone I love deeply and I can become stronger in order to protect them."

Bill laughed, "You can't settle even in peaceful times huh?"

"Doesn't look like it," Harry smiled.

"So you'll be moving to Italy in a few years? That sounds so lovely," Molly sighed happily.

"You're more than welcome to come and visit us in Italy if you wish Weasley-san," Tsuna offered.

"Oh my we couldn't take advantage of you like that!"

"Don't worry," Dino chuckled, "Between Tsuna and I, we'd have more than enough room for all of you. So feel free to visit whenever you wish."

"That sounds pretty good. Maybe I'll stop by next week. Been meaning to take a vacation anyway," Bill teased grinning at Dino. The blond smirked back and Harry knew he wasn't imaging things earlier. They were flirting. He glanced at Hibari and his friends to see if anyone else was noticing. Reborn, Mukuro, Gokudera and Hibari seemed to be the only ones who noticed; Reborn and Mukuro were amused, Gokudera was glancing away grumbling and Hibari just rolled his eyes.

"Oh William!" Molly scolded.

"It's fine. You're more than welcome to come and visit," Dino assured Bill.

"Molly dear, I think perhaps Harry and his friends should be going. It's getting rather late," Arthur advised as he noticed the time.

"Oh yes that's right! Goodness, the time certainly has flown by! Thank you for coming Harry, it was lovely to see you!" Molly gushed as she rushed over and gave the teen wizard a hug. He returned the gesture patting her back, "Thank you for having us Mrs. Weasley, it was nice seeing everyone. I promise I'll visit more often."

"You better young man! And of course your friends are welcome here as well, they're such a delightful bunch!"

"Thank you for your hospitality Weasley-san!" Gokudera bowed deeply, most of the group following as they thanked her.

Molly blushed and smiled, "Oh think nothing of it!"

And then she proceeded to hug each person while Arthur and his sons just shook hands wishing them well. Harry was surprised that Hibari endured not only subtle threats from Bill and his brothers, but a pat on the back from Arthur and a smothering hug from Molly. Pulling back she looked the Cloud Guardian straight in the eye ordering, "Now you take good care of Harry for us. He's another son to me and I don't want anything happening to him! Do you understand me young man?"

Hibari nodded, "I understand. I'll protect Harry with my life, he's mine and no one will take him from me."

She beamed happily, "Good! That goes for all of you! Take care of Harry and of course each other! I want to see you all again very soon!"

"Ahaha, we promise to visit," Yamamoto agreed.

"Thank you again for the meal. It was nice meeting you all," Tsuna smiled.

"Thank you!" Haru and Kyoko chirped giving Molly one more hug.

Smiling, Harry guided his friends outside as they waved and shouted their goodbyes. As they crossed the large field toward the road, they sighed in contentment. Despite the few hiccups, it was an enjoyable night they could all agree. Harry leaned against Hibari, letting his boyfriend hold him to his side.

"It was nice," Chrome murmured.

"Kufufu, I have to agree Nagi," Mukuro smirked, "Harry-chan is well loved."

"What have I told you about calling my koneko-chan that?" Hibari growled.

"Oya, oya! Jealous are we?"

"Mukuro," Tsuna sighed.

"Kyouya," Harry warned.

"You two calm down," Reborn ordered, "Lets just get back to our hotel and rest. It's been a long day."

"Would we really be able to visit the Weasleys again Harry-nii?" Fuuta questioned.

"Sure if you want to. Next time I plan to visit them I'll bring all of you again."

The children cheered while Harry watched them fondly, pressing himself closer to Hibari. Overall it had been a nice night and Harry was happy that he was able to bring the two parts of his life together. And while he didn't have his parents, he had a family; a big family that he cared about deeply and loved. He couldn't ask for anything better.

* * *

Holy crap, this is by far the longest chapter I've written for this story! My god, I didn't think it would end! But it did and now it's here for your viewing pleasure! I hope you liked it, things are never dull when it comes to Harry and the gang. I'm sleepy so this is going to be short. You guys know what to do! Reviews are love!

**~Seth**


	19. Rain on Your Shoulder

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, merely the plot and the circumstances I put them in. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), AU for HP after GoF, violence, language, sexual situations, hints/concepts of reincarnation, crack, manipulative Dumbledore, Ginny and Ron bashing, etc.

**Pairings:** 18Harry (Hibari/Harry), Alaude/OC, minor 6927 (Mukuro/Tsuna), minor Yamamoto/Hermione, minor Bill/Dino, mentions of Neville/Luna, Cedric/OMC and past Cedric/Harry

**Timeline/Ages: **Past/Teenagers (16)

* * *

**Rain on Your Shoulder**

Harry loved the rain. He could recall times where he would just stare out the window and listen to the droplets as they splashed against the roof and glass. It didn't matter if he had been at the Dursleys or Hogwarts, whenever he could spare a moment he would listen to the rain finding it comforting. Of course at those times he was usually inside safe and dry, not running in the middle of a park.

"Ah! There's a gazebo!" he exclaimed his eyes catching the structure through the steady downpour. His wrist was held in a firm grip by Hibari who nodded and guided them toward their shelter. The moment they stepped under the roof Harry sighed in relief while Hibari glanced out into the mess, irritation on his features. They were both soaked to the bone.

"And it was such a nice day too," Harry thought as he attempted to wring out his shirt.

He and Hibari had been at the park on a date just enjoying the day. They had packed a lunch and ate in their favorite spot near a grove of Sakura trees, they fed some birds that had flocked to them and even bought both some ice cream and shared a large crepe.

Then they had walked around for a while holding hands and talking about various topics including school, movies they wanted to see and Harry's friends in the Wizarding World. They had been having such a good time they hadn't noticed the clouds gathering and darkening until it began to pour without warning.

Shaking himself of excess water, Harry focused out realizing that the rain was still steady and would be for a while. He stated as much, "Looks like we're going to camp here until it stops."

"Looks like it," Hibari agreed drying himself as best as he could.

A crack of thunder over head startled Harry as he jumped and glanced up grateful there was no lightning. Thunder he could handle, lightning was a different matter. Sometimes he had to play Quidditch in thunderstorms and had a few close calls with lightning; had even seen some teammates get struck down. Just another reason why Harry thought wizards could be downright barmy.

"Scared?" Hibari teased smirking.

Harry huffed, "Oh hush you! And no I'm not, just wasn't expecting it."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"I can protect myself just fine," Harry pouted crossing his arms although he was sure that he didn't look very threatening. He was soaked to the bone after all.

"Have I ever told you how feisty you are?" Hibari smirked.

"Plenty of times."

"Then you know what it does to me," the Cloud Guardian purred as he began to stalk toward his lover.

Harry blushed, "Oh don't you even think about it! I'm cold and wet, not to mention it's a public place! Someone could walk in on us."

"Doubt it."

"Come on Kyouya, I'm not in the mood," the wizard frowned and turned away hoping that perhaps if he ignored the other male he would discourage his behavior. But he should have known better, this was Hibari Kyouya after all. Harry nearly squeaked when Hibari firmly wrapped his arms around him and pulled him against his chest. The younger male shivered as he felt the warmth of his boyfriend's body through their damp shirts.

"K-Kyouya! Come on," Harry whined although his voice trailed off into a squeak as a warm hand slipped under his shirt and tweaked a nipple. Hibari smirked as Harry tried to contain the noises his mouth was making, leaning down to playfully bite at his ear and along his cheek as he breathed humid air upon his skin.

When the teen wizard moved his head to the side, Hibari took the opportunity presented to him as he ran his tongue over his neck and attached his mouth to it. Harry let out a mix of a groan and a hiss as teeth sank into the soft flesh, not breaking skin but it would leave a mark. He could taste the rain, fresh and clean upon his tongue as it mixed with Harry's own unique flavor. It was delicious.

Harry panted quietly, his face flushing with mortification and slight pleasure. Yet the mood was effectively ruined by a streak of lightning followed by a snap of thunder. Harry jumped in surprise, again not having expected it while Hibari growled in annoyance at his lover's jitteriness.

"Oh don't you start," Harry warned.

"Why are you afraid of lightning and thunder?" Hibari asked irritated.

"I told you I'm not afraid, I just have a healthy respect for it. After all, you don't fly around playing Quidditch during a storm like this and not learn what it's capable of."

Hibari lifted an eyebrow, "You played Quidditch during weather like this?"

Harry sighed, "Yeah which I thought was idiotic to be honest, but the Wizarding World is full of crazy blokes who don't have a shred of common sense."

"So I've seen for myself."

Shivering from the faint chill of his wet clothes, Harry pressed closer to Hibari nuzzling his chest as he relaxed. The Cloud Guardian smirked running his fingers fondly through his kitten's damp hair, toying with the curls. It was these moments, these instances in life when it was just the two of them that Hibari could show his softer side; a part of him he only reserved for small animals and for Harry. It was these moments that Harry cherished above all else.

They stood in silence, wrapped in each other as they stared out at the rain and listened to the thunder that roared over head. Swaying a bit, Harry tilted his head slightly in thought, "You know what we should do tomorrow?"

"Hm?"

"We should go out into the country and I can take you flying on my broom."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Harry chuckled, "I've been meaning to after all and it'll be fun. I think you'll like it."

"Maybe we should then," Hibari murmured resting his chin the wizard's shoulder, placing a kiss on his neck.

Shivering, Harry sighed, "We could make it a day. We'll pack some food and just enjoy ourselves."

Hibari smirked faintly at the excitement in his boyfriend's tone. It didn't sound like a bad idea, it would certainly make up for this botch of a date. And the country was peaceful, far away from the crowding of noisy herbivores. Indeed, it was a great plan as long as the weather cleared and it was nice tomorrow.

"What do you think then?" Harry questioned.

"I think it's a good idea," Hibari agreed guiding his kitten back and sliding down against one of the posts bringing his property with him. Harry yelped but managed to keep from falling on his ass, glancing back at the other teen with an irritated huff. Hibari just raised an eyebrow, a mischievous grin on his lips.

"I wanted to sit," was his explanation.

Rolling his eyes, Harry groaned, "Sometimes I wonder about you."

Stealing a kiss, Hibari settled back holding Harry close. Nuzzling his hair, he said, "Tomorrow we'll pack a lunch and take a train out into the country. We'll fly your broom and nap under the warm sun, maybe even watch the stars come out."

Beaming happily, Harry nodded, "See, don't I have great ideas?"

"You do."

Chuckling, Harry stretched his legs and rested back against Hibari closing his eyes. The Prefect held him possessively, taking in the faint hint of citrus mixed with fresh water. Nothing else was said between them as they shared warmth and listened as the thunder slowly began to drift away. The rain lulled them and their heart beats fell into harmony, two halves becoming one as they lingered in a private moment that was theirs alone.

* * *

Yes, I updated finally. I'm sure plenty of you are crying in relief. But just a fair warning, the next chapter might not be out for a while. It's about halfway done and then I kinda want to try to get a few chapters ahead before I start posting more. I dunno, we'll see what happens. Things have just been shit when it comes to writing and it's kinda depressing me pretty badly. It's not that I don't love the stories or want to continue them, it's just my muse is being stubborn. But I promise I will finish this even if it kills me!

Also, another thing. I know people have been complaining about the lack of Hermione/Yamamoto. It shall come next chapter! I'm just kinda picky about how these things and plus this is a fic mainly focused on Hibari/Harry. But don't worry, they shall meet next chapter. And I just want to thank all you wonderful people for dealing with my drama and hanging on like the devoted fans you are. You don't know how much I appreciate it. It's readers like you that keep me from giving up and throwing in the towel. So again, thank you very much! This chapter is dedicated to all of you.

Okay, you know the routine. Review please! Thanks!

**~Seth**


	20. It's Been a While

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, merely the plot and the circumstances I put them in. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), AU for HP after GoF, violence, language, sexual situations, hints/concepts of reincarnation, crack, manipulative Dumbledore, Ginny and Ron bashing, etc.

**Pairings:** 18Harry (Hibari/Harry), Alaude/OC, minor 6927 (Mukuro/Tsuna), minor Yamamoto/Hermione, minor Bill/Dino, mentions of Neville/Luna, Cedric/OMC and past Cedric/Harry

**Timeline/Ages: **Past/Teenagers (18)

* * *

**It's Been a While**

"Harry!"

Said wizard had five seconds to brace himself before he grunted as his best friend, Hermione Granger, nearly ran him over in her haste to hug him. But he didn't honestly mind as he hugged her back, stroking her hair as he smiled warmly, "'ello Hermione."

"It's so wonderful to see you," she exclaimed grinning.

"And it's nice to see you too. How was the flight?"

"Long, but I had plenty to read so it wasn't too bad. But it certainly isn't the most pleasant experience to be stuck in a cramped space for a long length of time," she replied before focusing on the figures behind him, "Remus, Sirius!"

"Well who's this beautiful young lady? Surely it can't be our Hermione!" Sirius teased as he walked over to embrace her.

"Siri be nice," Remus chuckled before taking his turn to hug her, "You look wonderful Hermione. You've certainly grown into a fine woman."

"Thank you," she beamed at their praise.

Amused, Harry glanced over at Hibari who stood off to the side his arms crossed over his chest in a lazy, nonchalant fashion. He was eyeing Hermione carefully, but didn't seem to outright hate her which made Harry happy. Holding out his hand, he coaxed the skylark with a warm gaze. Hibari raised an eyebrow but walked over taking his kitten's hand as he allowed himself to be guided to the small group. Blue gray locked with brown as they studied each other critically.

"Mione, this is my boyfriend Hibari Kyouya. Kyouya, this is one of my closest friends Hermione Granger," Harry introduced.

Hermione offered a polite smile as she bowed to him, "It's a pleasure to meet you Hibari-san. Harry's told me a lot about you."

He bowed back to her, "A pleasure Granger-san."

"Well now that introductions are over, shall we get your bags and head to the car? I'm sure that you've had a long trip Hermione," Remus stated.

"Yeah, lets go!" Sirius cheered leading the group away.

It was a bit of a hassle to navigate their way to the baggage claim and then to the parking garage. Harry was sure that had it not been for the presence of his family, Hibari would have probably started beating people left and right. It was a great amount of restraint that his lover was showing and Harry figured he might reward him later for his efforts.

The drive back to Namimori had been pleasant though as everyone caught up with each other. Hermione told them about her last years at Hogwarts and her plans to work toward a teaching position, most likely Transfiguration. And in turn, she asked them about their lives in Japan. They were pleased to answer her numerous questions, taking amusement in her familiar curiosity.

"So you and Hibari-san have been together for a while right?" she asked Harry who was cradled against said boyfriend.

He nodded, "Yeah, it's been three years now."

"Unfortunately," Sirius grumbled under his breath, yelping with Remus smacked his shoulder, "Moony!"

"Sirius, don't you start," the werewolf huffed. Hermione giggled while Harry rolled his eyes and Hibari smirked. He caught Sirius' gaze in the rearview mirror and pulled Harry closer, kissing the top of his head. The Cloud Guardian wasn't even fazed by Harry elbowing him in the side, it was worth riling up Sirius a little. The dog never ceased to entertain him.

"And is that the same amount of time you've known about Vongola?" Hermione inquired.

"We were dating for almost half a year before I found out about that," Harry admitted, still able to remember his first trip to the future with clarity and the fainting spell that never happened. But he supposed that his reaction could have been worse. And surprisingly his family had taken it pretty well once they got past the shock and millions of questions.

Hermione had found out after Harry had taken Tsuna and the others to England. Apparently the twins had filled her in on the situation and Harry in return had gotten a phone call from said witch about being reckless and keeping secrets. It took a while to calm his friend down and to explain his reasoning behind his actions. In the end Hermione had accepted it but made Harry promise to be careful and to take care of himself.

Sirius and Remus found out in a more explosive way when they had attended Harry's graduation. Unfortunately, Harry's luck had struck with a vengeance that day when certain guests decided to attend the celebration as well; more specifically Tsuna's father Iemitsu, the 9th boss Timoteo and his bodyguards the Varia.

In the end when the dust had settled, Sirius and Remus were a bit wiser about their godson's involvement with his friends. Remus had been anxious as was his nature while Sirius seemed proud and perhaps amused. But Harry had to assure them that he was putting their training to good use and that he was careful in everything he did for Vongola.

"To think I come here to live a normal life away from the chaos and fame only to wind up back in the same position," Harry thought with amusement.

"So I bet the house is pretty quiet now that Harry's moved out huh?" Hermione asked leaning forward a bit.

Remus chuckled, "A little, but it's not so bad. Sirius is the one who mainly sulks about not having Harry around as much."

"What! Things are boring without my mischievous godson around!" Sirius whined.

"Sirius, I don't live that far from you. And plus we come over on Sundays for dinner. It's not like I'm living on the other side of the bloody country," Harry snorted. He knew that Sirius was just upset because Harry moved in with Hibari. While his godfather had mostly accepted the former Prefect, there was still animosity there. Although it was mainly Hibari's fault for provoking Sirius constantly and perhaps a bit of Sirius' fault too for falling for his boyfriend's traps.

"Is your flat nice?" Hermione inquired.

Harry nodded, "It is. A bit small, but really that's fine. It's just enough space for the two of us and it's not like we'll be there forever. It's good for now."

"I've been thinking about getting a flat myself," Hermione said, "But I think I would need to find a roommate to help with the expenses. I'm sure I could handle it on my own, but it would very difficult and I don't want to stretch myself too thin."

"It's a good idea," Remus agreed, "If you have someone helping you with the bills, it's less stress for you."

"Have you thought about who you would be willing to room with? I'd assume it would be someone from Hogwarts maybe?" Sirius asked.

"Yes although I'm not sure who yet, it's difficult to decide. I want to get a flat in Muggle London, somewhere near Diagon Alley preferably so that I can have both worlds within reach," she explained.

"I'm sure you'll have it all figured out before long," Harry reassured smiling.

Hermione smiled back nodding, "I hope so. It's certainly more taxing than I had originally anticipated."

"Could have told you that," Harry chuckled, teasing her a bit.

"We were lucky to find our apartment quickly and for a good price," Hibari stated.

"That's because you threatened the landlord," the teen wizard grumbled under his breath. Hibari merely smirked.

Another fifteen minutes passed before they finally pulled up into the driveway and climbed out of the car. Hermione admired the house smiling and complimenting it, calling it sweet and charming. Sirius grinned while Remus chuckled with pride. They worked hard to take care of their home as it was a symbol of their freedom and happiness in their new life.

"Thank you," Hermione nodded in gratitude as Hibari retrieved her luggage from the trunk. His opinion of Hermione was still developing, but she held a few traits that he admired. She was certainly smart, held an air of maturity and wasn't annoying like most women he came into contact with. And she treated Harry well which earned her points in his book. So he tolerated her for the moment.

"Lets go in and put your things away. I'm sure you're bloody exhausted," Harry said as he helped his friend carry her things inside, his godfathers having already gone ahead.

"It's really a lovely neighborhood," Hermione observed as they walked up the pathway.

"Yeah, it's pretty quiet most of the time."

Stepping through the threshold of the house, Hermione frowned as she scanned the interior, finding it pitch black. Even the curtains were drawn closed which was odd. Setting her bag down she asked, "Why is it so dark in here?"

"Dunno," Harry replied as he guided her further inside, leading her to the living space.

As if on cue, the lights suddenly turned on revealing a group of people gathered around holding party poppers. Smiling widely they cheered surprise raining confetti upon Hermione who yelped in shock, hand unconsciously moving to her wand. Harry burst into laughter as his friends scared the daylights out of the witch. Of course that wasn't their intention, but when it came to surprise parties such reactions were expected.

"Oh Harry James Potter!" she exclaimed whirling around and smacking his arm, her face red with embarrassment. Harry just laughed harder and began to introduce her to everyone as they clustered around the table that was set up with food and drinks. He was pleased when she automatically began to mingle and integrate herself with the group. It was nice when the two halves of his world got along.

"You know I hate crowding," Hibari growled in his ear, disgruntled with the turn of events.

Harry sighed, "I know, but just endure for a little while. I promise you don't have to stay long."

"But you will."

"Well of course, Hermione's one of my oldest friends and I want to make sure she's settled in before I come home."

"Hn, fine," Hibari grunted, "But I expect payment."

"Of course, of course," Harry chuckled turning to kiss his cheek, "I always do my best to take care of you."

Hibari couldn't disagree with that. So for the moment, he would rein in the urge to bite herbivores to death and behave if only for the sake of his kitten. Satisfied that the skylark would play nicely for the time being, Harry decided to mingle a bit. He came upon Hermione who stood with Yamamoto, Gokudera, Tsuna, Kyoko, Haru and Chrome. The group laughed as the witch told them stories about Hogwarts and their various misadventures.

"Not telling them anything too embarrassing are you?" he asked.

"Of course not," she replied although her grin told a different story. Harry merely rolled his eyes, lips quirked in amusement.

"So the stair cases really moved?" Kyoko questioned.

"Oh yes, certainly made it difficult to get to class on time!" Hermione chirped.

"Not that Mione was ever late," Harry commented.

"Well it helped me avoid getting detentions from Professor Snape."

"Please, if it was allowed, Snape would have given me detention for breathing," Harry groaned.

Yamamoto laughed, "Sounds like you guys had a pretty awesome time there though."

"Oh yes, danger and mystery around every corner," Hermione joked smiling. The Rain guardian returned her smile.

"Don't you mean danger and mystery around every bookshelf? I swear you spent more time in the library than you did in the dorms, class and the great hall combined," Harry snickered teasingly.

"You like reading?" Tsuna asked.

"Books are her life. Hermione's known as the brightest witch of our generation," he bragged.

"Wow, you're really smart then!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

"Oh well, I try," she said, "I still have a lot to learn."

"She's being modest now," Harry faux whispered.

Hermione blushed as the others tittered around her, praising her. Gokudera began to ask her questions and before anyone knew it, the two geniuses became involved in a friendly debate. They talked about the differences between magic and dying will flames, the others adding their thoughts or opinions. It was Harry was about to detach himself from the situation that he took pause, observing as Yamamoto scooted just a bit closer to Hermione, he smiled at him and commented on something he said. The baseball player's cheeks flushed faintly as he grinned.

"How interesting," Harry thought before turning and walking off. He wasn't one to meddle in his friends' love lives and if anything happened between the pair, then he would support them. But for now he would let them be and focus on his own relationship, which meant finding Hibari before he decided to unleash his wrath.

* * *

Oh my lovely readers, I hope you'll forgive me for the slowness of my updates! To appease you, here's another chapter. Still struggling with my muse, but I think I'm finally getting him back under control, at least I hope so. Guess we'll see. Not as much Yamamoto/Hermione interaction as I wanted, but I suppose since it's still the beginning of their budding relationship then it's fine. I hope this pleases you all! And thank you for hanging on, you guys really are awesome and I couldn't be more grateful!

You know the routine, reviews are love!

**~Seth**


	21. Blast From the Past

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, merely the plot and the circumstances I put them in. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), AU for HP after GoF, violence, language, sexual situations, hints/concepts of reincarnation, crack, manipulative Dumbledore, Ginny and Ron bashing, etc.

**Pairings:** 18Harry (Hibari/Harry), Alaude/OC, minor 6927 (Mukuro/Tsuna), minor Yamamoto/Hermione, minor Bill/Dino, mentions of Neville/Luna, Cedric/OMC and past Cedric/Harry

**Timeline/Ages: **Future/Adults (24)

* * *

**Blast from the Past**

London was a busy city filled with people that always appeared to be in motion. There never seemed to be a dull moment; streets filled with speeding cars, sidewalks brimming with locals and tourists alike. The hustle and bustle gave the old city life and spirit even when the sun set and the stars came out. But it certainly wasn't a place for people who wished to avoid crowds; people like Hibari Kyouya.

"Stop glaring at the poor bloke," Harry ordered his husband as they walked along a busy side street browsing the various restaurants and cafes. After spending most of the day sleeping to wear off jet lag, Harry and Hibari had braved the chaos of the city in order to find a place to eat. So far they weren't having very much success due to either overcrowding or lack of interest.

"He was staring at you," Hibari growled softly, his arm wrapped possessively around the smaller male.

"Well of course he was, considering our attire I'm not really all that surprised."

It was true after all, the pair were dressed like wealthy businessmen. Their sleek black suits were freshly pressed, their shoes were polished and their dress shirts were the only bit of color on them; Hibari's purple for cloud and Harry's light green for his eyes. They were honestly quite the sight and had turned more than a few heads, both men and women.

"Anyway," Harry continued, "We still haven't found a place to eat and we've been walking a while."

"It's too crowded here," Hibari hissed.

"It's London, what did you expect? Just bear with it for a while Kyouya," Harry said patting the Cloud Guardian's chest.

"Hn."

Shaking his head fondly at the other man, they turned a corner and continued their trek. As they walked, Harry murmured, "We should probably report to Tsuna once we get back to the hotel."

Hibari frowned but made no comment. Chuckling, Harry pressed closer to him, "Plus we need to go over the file his gave us for the mission again. Just make sure we haven't missed anything."

"Will the herbivores be difficult?" Hibari asked.

"Probably," Harry replied, "But the Ministry is easy to handle if you know how to do it correctly. Plus we have all those official documents and papers that Tsuna was kind enough to sign for us. Should Fudge or anyone give us trouble, we can slap them with those forms."

The former prefect nodded. Smiling, Harry continued, "Besides, it's our right to be here. We're hunting down a dangerous criminal who attacked our headquarters. Hence your deployment to hunt him down and punish him. He just also happens to be a wizard which is why our boss decided to partner me with you."

Hibari smirked faintly at the sarcastic drawl at the end of his kitten's speech. And it was the truth. Two days ago, a rogue wizard had broken into the mansion and killed three people in search of Harry. According to Gokudera, who had intercepted the intruder, the man was apparently deranged and had been ranting and raving that Harry Potter was the new vessel for Voldemort.

Unfortunately, despite the damage that the Storm Guardian had caused to the wizard, he had managed to escape before he could be contained. And within an hour of the incident, Tsuna had summoned Harry and Hibari, giving them the mission to deal with the matter. He made it clear that the situation and criminal were to be dealt with by Vongola, not the Ministry. Harry had understood and while Hibari was packing, he used scrying to locate their fugitive. Hence their presence in London.

"Alright we need to pick a place soon or I might gnaw my own arm off," Harry grumbled, his stomach turning as if to remind him it was empty. And a hungry Harry was often a moody Harry.

"There," Hibari pointed ahead where a posh looking restaurant stood, the large windows revealing the dining customers inside.

"Looks good to me," Harry approved.

Of course, it always seemed like Harry could never take a trip to his home country without running into someone from his past. And this time was no different it seemed. Only fate could be a big enough bitch to arrange the situation; the Dursleys stepping out of the restaurant just as Harry and Hibari neared the door. And because there was less than fifteen feet between them, neither party could have missed the other.

Although they looked relatively the same since Harry last saw them over a decade ago, there were a few changes to the Dursleys. Petunia's blond hair was turning more silvery and she had an array of wrinkles decorating her face. Vernon appeared to have gained more weight resembling a dwarf sized planet. His hair was thinning and receding back while his mustache was almost completely grey. All in all, they still looked like a walrus and a horse-giraffe hybrid and of course, they still hated Harry.

The moment their eyes locked, Petunia went pale while Vernon rapidly changed from red to nearly purple, his beady eyes narrowing and his chins wobbling in suppressed fury. It took all of Harry's strength to not sigh and smack his forehead in exasperation while Hibari merely stared down his nose at the couple, clearly not impressed by them.

"You!" Vernon hissed.

"Yes me. Lovely to see you too Uncle Vernon, you look well," Harry drawled, attempting to at least be civil. Because despite how he loathed the Dursleys they were still family if only in blood and it was just best if he was courteous if only to ensure minimal chaos.

"What are you doing here boy, socializing with decent folk?" Vernon growled.

"I'm on business," the wizard replied, his stare bland and unmoved.

"For your freaky lot I suppose," Petunia sneered, her eyes wandering over his appearance. It was obvious this new Harry confused her and made her wary. Gone was the gangly boy whom she had treated like a slave and locked in the cupboard whenever she pleased. In his place was a young, sophisticated looking man of obvious wealth and taste standing next to a handsome young man with cold eyes.

"Actually no, I do have a life outside of the Wizarding world."

"Ha, like any of your lot would be able to work an honest job in the real world," Vernon snorted.

"Yes because apparently you know everything about the world don't you Uncle?" Harry drawled, apathetic.

Glaring, Vernon hissed, "Don't you take that tone with me boy."

"Actually Vernon, I can. I'm not a child anymore and I have no real obligations to you. I've made a life of my own without you in it and I'll happily keep it that way. I merely decided to greet you out of common courtesy, not because I hold any love or respect for you."

Vernon's face once again flushed reddish purple while Petunia sniffed haughtily, as if she smelled something foul. Harry rolled his eyes. Sometimes people just never grew up, his relatives were testament to that.

"Well now that we've had our lovely little visit, if you would excuse us? My husband and I would like to have a nice dinner in this quaint establishment."

"Husband?!" Petunia gasped, a scandalized expression befalling her.

"Yes I said husband. Is your hearing failing you in your age Aunt Petunia?" Harry sneered before turning to Hibari, "Kyouya, meet Vernon and Petunia Dursley, my aunt and uncle. Everyone, this is Kyouya Hibari."

Hibari stared at them coldly in response glancing at Harry, "Hard to believe you're related to these herbivores."

"Yes I know, shocking isn't it?"

Vernon puffed up like a balloon, his face twisted in anger, "Now see here! I will not stand by and allow you unnatural freaks insult us! Your kind think you're so much better than us normal, honest folk because of your… your unnaturalness!"

"Hn, you've got nerve herbivore," Hibari growled focusing on Vernon, "But I doubt you have the spine to back it up. As for your assumption, I'm not a wizard. But I don't need magic to put you in your place."

"Are you threatening us!" Petunia gasped before glaring at Harry, "I always knew you were bad news! Not only are you a freak, but you married a.. a man! And a thug at that!"

"Kyouya is hardly a thug," Harry snorted, "And really you have no right to say anything to me Aunt Petunia. After all, you're no saint despite how hard you try to pretend you are."

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me. You're an adult, you should have acted like one when I was growing up. You should have known better than to take whatever grudge you had with Mum out on me, a child who was placed in your care. But you didn't, instead you gave into your immature spite and nearly ruined my life. Sleeping under the stairs, barely giving me enough to survive, treating me like a slave; if there is a hell Petunia Dursley than you're certainly going there."

"How dare you! After everything we've done for you, you ungrateful little whelp!" Vernon roared, raising a meaty fist toward Harry. But it never connected at Hibari reached out and gripped the man's arm in a vice clamp, twisting it behind his back. Petunia screamed and a few people stopped to gawk at the spectacle.

"Like I said Vernon, I'm not a child anymore and you can't scare me. I've learned a lot over these years and I've gained a lot as well. I'm married to someone I love, I have amazing friends and a home to call my own. I don't need either of you anymore and I'm glad of it. Once we part from here, take comfort in the fact that I'll never think of you ever again. Even when you pass on, I will not mourn you. Because although we are related by blood, you were never my family and I owe you nothing."

Hibari shoved Vernon away, who cradled his arm trying to remain dignified although it was difficult with his wife hovering around him making a fuss. Snorting, the Cloud Guardian turned to his lover, "Lets go koneko-chan."

"Yes," he agreed taking Hibari's hand, none making a move to stop them. Sparing one last glance at his aunt and uncle, he said, "Goodbye and good riddance."

The pair made their way back down the street toward their hotel, their appetite forgotten. Sighing, Harry took in the musky scent of his skylark who cradled him close, offering stability and comfort. While not really upset over the meeting, it had still unhinged him a bit. He had not expected it and therefore wasn't prepared. But really it was no love lost, Harry thought.

"We'll order room service at the hotel," Hibari stated.

"Sounds good to me. Cause right now I just want to lay in bed with you," Harry murmured.

"I should have broken his arm," Hibari growled, remembering the slurs directed toward his kitten. Very few had ever insulted Harry and lived to tell the tale.

"It's fine, it's like I told them. I'm not a child anymore, they don't have that power over me like they used to. Because I've faced far worse and have come out of it alive," Harry explained, "Besides, their words are just the barbs of petty and shallow people. They have nothing to do with me anymore and I'm happy with that."

"It would have been amusing to see you hex them at least," Hibari smirked.

Harry chuckled, "Well I won't deny that idea didn't cross my mind and it was rather tempting. But not worth the hassle in the end."

Hibari snorted. He'd have to disagree, but he wasn't going to fret over it. It was behind them now. Leaning up to kiss the taller male's cheek, Harry grinned, "Enough about them. Lets just get back to the hotel. I want to eat and then maybe later have some fun under the sheets with my possessive husband."

"Oh?"

"Yup!"

The skylark grinned.

* * *

Holy shit I know! It's been months! I'm so VERY sorry! My motivation for this story was at zero despite all the ideas I still had left. But suddenly it's like BAM! Theo wants to work on it and I wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. So here we go! Another chapter to show that I (and this story) are still alive! And GASP! I actually wrote out more chapters after this one. And I'm still going! So I hope to keep up this wonderful pace so that you, my loyal and patient readers, get to enjoy yourselves! Because you deserve to be spoiled for being so amazing.

Anyway! I really hope you liked the chapter! Drop me a review because you know I love your support and I love you guys because your'e awesome!

**~Seth**


	22. Here By My Side, It's Heaven

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, merely the plot and the circumstances I put them in. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), AU for HP after GoF, violence, language, sexual situations, hints/concepts of reincarnation, crack, manipulative Dumbledore, Ginny and Ron bashing, etc.

**Pairings:** 18Harry (Hibari/Harry), Alaude/OC, minor 6927 (Mukuro/Tsuna), minor Yamamoto/Hermione, minor Bill/Dino, mentions of Neville/Luna, Cedric/OMC and past Cedric/Harry

**Timeline/Ages: **Future/Adults (24)

* * *

**Here By My Side, It's Heaven**

_Asher sighed softly as he laid on a chaise lounge in the sitting room, an open book settled on his chest. In the background, the sound of a cello played from a gramophone that was perched on a sturdy side table. It had been a gift from Giotto for Asher's birthday. The Italian man knew of the blonde's love for music and thought it an appropriate gift. Asher had been quite happy and had repeatedly thanked the other man. But while the music was lovely and usually lifted his spirits, Asher sometimes couldn't ignore the loneliness and boredom that crept upon him when Alaude was gone._

_ "I wonder when he'll arrive home today," he thought, sighing again as he carefully marked his spot and closed the book. There was no use in attempting to read further when he was distracted. _

_Setting the novel aside, he swung his feet onto the floor and stood walking over to the window. Staring down upon the streets, Asher observed the flow of people and carriages as they went by briefly wondering what their lives were like. Not to say that he didn't love his own life, but he couldn't help being curious. Asher always had a tendency to observe people when he could and pondered over them. Humans were one of the most mysterious puzzles to ever exist. They seemed so simple and yet could be complex. It was mind boggling. _

_Turning away from the window after several minutes, Asher glided over to the gramophone and closed his eyes just letting the sound of the music wash over him. It truly was a wonderful gift to listen to such lovely sounds. For a brief moment, Asher wondered if he could convince Alaude to hire him a tutor to teach him how to play cello or maybe the piano. It would give him something to do and it would also fuel his love for music. _

"_That would be nice," he murmured, smiling at the thought as he began to sway. Carefully the deep, soothing notes of the large string instrument beckoned to Asher with its seductive tone. Reality trickled into nothing as the melody carried him to another place and time. _

_Tranquility flowed into his limbs and without conscious thought, Asher began to dance. His feet moved gracefully with the song as he twirled and spun, the notes conducting his movements. It was if the blonde's body had itself become a finely tuned instrument that was being played by expert hands. There was no thought, nor rhyme or reason to it; merely emotion and sensation that guided Asher as he made his way around the room with flowing steps. This was how Alaude found him._

_The Cloud Guardian arrived home from his work, a dull pounding in his head and a faint weariness in his bones. It was difficult dealing with incompetent workers who didn't know up from down and tended to disturb the flow of the company clock. Because that's how Alaude saw his job; a finely maintained clock. Each worker was a gear and piece that performed its duty efficiently. Should one cog not be oiled or moved in the wrong direction, it upset the balance. _

"_You would think that being an intelligence agency that they would hire more competent people," he thought darkly as he hung up his coat and set aside his brief case. It was only then that he noticed the sound of the cello playing which meant that his song bird was listening to his gramophone again. He supposed he would have to write to Giotto and thank him for the gift; Asher honestly seemed to adore the contraption since he played it often. _

_Stepping through the doorway leading to the sitting area, Alaude paused as he took in the vision of his younger lover as he danced around the room. Icy blue eyes sharply observed the younger man's graceful movements, the sway of his hips and the flow of his limbs mesmerizing. One had to wonder if Asher had been a dancer in a past life, perhaps a ballerina. It was lovely to watch him move as if he was as light as a feather. _

_Walking further into the room, Alaude waited as Asher finished a few spins before stepping into his path causing them to collide. Asher cried out, startled by the unexpected obstacle his eyes snapping open to look up. But the tension that appeared in his body melted when he realized who he ran into exactly._

"_Alaude!" he squeaked pouting, "You scared me!"_

"_Forgive me," the older blond apologized, a twinkle of humor in his eyes. He didn't appear to be contrite which caused Asher to huff. _

"_You're evil."_

"_And you're lovely," Alaude purred leaning down and sealing their lips together. Relaxing further into his lover's embrace, Asher returned the kiss his arms slithering up to wrap around the Cloud Guardian's neck pulling him close. Alaude bit softly at Asher's bottom lip sucking on it briefly before his tongue slipped into his partner's mouth, exploring leisurely. Asher could only moan._

"_You're… very evil," Asher murmured between kisses, "Corrupting me… like this."_

"_It was you who corrupted me," Alaude stated, his thumbs rubbing circles into the smaller male's hips._

"_Did not."_

"_Oh yes. Your beauty and your voice," Alaude whispered brushing his lips along Asher's cheek and down his neck, "You bewitched me. And now you're my cage little song bird, I'll never allow you to leave."_

"_I don't want to leave," Asher assured, running his fingers through Alaude's hair. _

"_Good," Alaude said pulling back, "Now, I wish to hear you sing."_

_Asher smiled, "As long as we dance as well."_

"_Alright." _

_Taking Asher's hand into his own and placing his other hand on his hip, Alaude stared down at his partner who placed his free hand on his shoulder. Waiting a moment, Alaude listened to the melody of the song and began to move with the beats leading Asher. They glided around the room as they danced, Asher's eyes closed as a delicate smile graced his lips , enjoying the moment._

"_The simplest things make you happy," Alaude remarked._

"_Because life can sometimes deny us even the most basic things therefore we must treasure what time we have."_

_The older blond nodded and held Asher closer. Nuzzling his chest, Asher sighed before he parted his lips and began to sing. It was a simple tune with no words, but it harmonized with the background melody of the cello. The remaining tension in his shoulders depleted as he listened to his song bird. When it came to the chaos and stress of his life, Alaude often reminded himself of an island in his sea of darkness. A lone little paradise where he could rest his weary bones and listen to his precious one sing away his troubles. _

"_If there is such a thing as Heaven, then surely this must be it," he thought, continuing to dance while Asher sang. _

_Alaude spun his small lover into a twirl eliciting a giggle out of him which halted his singing. But he didn't mind, especially when he saw blissful look on Asher's face. Also, he enjoyed his laugh as much as he enjoyed his singing. Placing a kiss on his forehead, he murmured, "You're mine."_

"_Yes," Asher agreed quietly, "You are my salvation."_

_Scooping up the blond, Alaude walked to the stairs and headed up to their bedroom. He wanted indulge in Asher's warmth and scent, to hear that voice truly sing. So he did. And the gramophone along with the soothing melody of the cello was forgotten._

**x-x-x-x-x**

"And?"

"And that's it," Harry huffed, "There's nothing else to the dream."

"Are you sure?" Hermione questioned, pencil in her hand and note pad in front of her. She appeared a little too eager for details.

"Hermione, I didn't take you for a yaoi fangirl," Harry teased.

Said witch blushed, "I'm not! I just need to make sure that nothing crucial is left out."

Harry snorted in disbelief, "Yeah sure."

"Oh Harry Potter, you're so cruel!"

"I think you're confusing me with Kyouya."

"Hn."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Anyway, so you've both have been having these dreams for how long?"

"Hmmm, I dunno exactly," Harry frowned glancing at his husband, "How long would you say Kyouya?"

"Two to three months," was the reply. The Cloud Guardian sipped at his tea, appearing comfortable in his kimono. Currently they were sitting in the tea room, kneeling around a squat table. When they first bought the house Harry hadn't been keen to the idea of sitting on the floor in some of the spaces, but he quickly found out how comfortable the tatami mats were. Now it was just another habit of his and occasionally his friends like to tease about how he was becoming more Japanese each day.

"Hmm, that's strange. And you have no idea what triggered it?" Hermione questioned, taking notes again, her cup of tea almost empty. Hibari poured her some more and she gave a quiet thank you for his generosity.

"Not a clue."

"Hmmm, well I suppose it doesn't matter much really. But it's pretty obvious that this might be echoing memories of a past life you both shared. At least that's what it seems like, we can't say for sure," she mused tapping her chin, "I'll have to research. There might be some spells that could help verify whether this is true reincarnation or not. Although cases like these are rare."

"Lucky us," Harry drawled, sipping his own tea.

"Oh don't be like that. It's all really rather fascinating to be honest! Not to mention rather romantic!"

"You would say that," he chuckled.

"Well it is! I mean if you're both having the same dreams and you physically resemble this Alaude and Asher, then that must mean you shared a past life together. You were even lovers," she stated.

Harry appeared thoughtful, "I suppose you have a point. It is rather nice to think about."

"Hn, it just proves you've always belonged to me," Hibari stated glancing at Harry from the corner of his eye.

"And here I thought you couldn't get anymore possessive," Harry teased smiling.

"Should I remind you once more?"

"Oh Merlin, at least wait until I'm on the other side of the house!" Hermione protested, blushing deeply at Hibari's implications.

"But I thought you liked this sort of stuff Mione," Harry mocked.

"Don't make me turn you into a newt!"

Harry just laughed.

* * *

More chapters! Huzzah! You may all rejoice now :D And what's this? More Alaude/Asher cuteness! I actually had a hard time with this chapter because I kept changing things and switching ideas. But finally Theo decided on something and managed to get it out so thank goodness! And I'm rather happy with it because I felt I was neglecting these two a bit. I mean the main focus of the story is Hibari/Harry, but Alaude and Asher hold significant roles as well even if they're not always in the spot light. But I should be doing a few more chapters of these two, at least I think I will. We'll see what happens. I have ideas, but haven't fully decided on them.

Anyway! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review, I greatly appreciate it and of course I'm grateful for all your support! Thank you!

**~Seth**


	23. Count on Me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, merely the plot and the circumstances I put them in. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), AU for HP after GoF, violence, language, sexual situations, hints/concepts of reincarnation, crack, manipulative Dumbledore, Ginny and Ron bashing, etc.

**Pairings:** 18Harry (Hibari/Harry), Alaude/OC, minor 6927 (Mukuro/Tsuna), minor Yamamoto/Hermione, minor Bill/Dino, mentions of Neville/Luna, Cedric/OMC and past Cedric/Harry

**Timeline/Ages: **Future/Adults (25)

* * *

**Count on Me**

It had been a long while since Harry had any sort of panic attack; not since perhaps his days at Hogwarts. And it was taking all of his self control to not have a break down. He needed to remain calm, now certainly wasn't the time to lose his head. Especially considering he was crouched behind a large metal storage bin with enemies searching for him and a bleeding, unconscious Hibari propped up next to him. Some bastard had gotten a lucky shot from behind and Harry hadn't been there to prevent it. The end result was their current situation.

"I swear once the bastard wakes, I'm going to kill him for worrying me!" Harry thought as he poked his head slightly around the corner, his green eyes skimming the area and number of enemies. There were about ten from what he could deduce, four of them wielded rain flames, two storm, three mist and one thunder. Slipping back behind his shelter, he sighed softly and ran a hand through his hair. It wasn't too bad, Harry could certainly take them he just had to be quick about it.

Glimpsing at his husband, Harry frowned at how pale he was. The wizard would definitely have to make swift work of the enemy if he wanted to get Hibari treated soon. Although Tsuna and the others were on their way, it would still take them another ten minutes to arrive which meant Harry was on his own for the moment. Wouldn't be the first time, but it was still a bit irksome.

Quietly standing, Harry glanced at the ring on his right hand summoning strength from it. It had been made for him when he officially became the Mage of Vongola and it had been stylized to look exactly like the guardian rings. The only difference was the stone which had magical properties. It was a bright, almost lime green and acted like a wand allowing him to focus his magic and cast spells more swiftly. Plus there was little chance of him losing it in a fight.

"Alright, lets do this," he murmured to himself. Sparing one more look at his skylark Harry slipped away taking cover behind other bins, needing to get to a different vantage point. If worse came to worse and they managed to overwhelm him, they wouldn't be able to find Hibari right away. But Harry was going to fight with everything he had, he wouldn't allow himself to lose especially not with what was at stake.

"I should take out the mist users first," he thought crouching low as he peeked out once more, "To prevent illusions from being summoned."

Scanning the area, Harry took in the layout and the few metal containers stacked upon each other. They could be harnessed as a distraction. If he could focus the enemy's gaze in a different direction, it would be easy to pick them off with little damage. Pointing at one container, the stone glowed as he whispered, "Expulso."

The target was hit in seconds and exploded in a rain of shrapnel startling the men below. Reacting, they turned toward the explosion readying their weapons for an attack. But they were unguarded and Harry worked quickly, firing off stupefy in quick succession at the mist users.

They toppled like dominos before their comrades could comprehend what was happening. Of course despite the confusion, they were trained assassins and a second wasted meant death. So it wasn't surprising for Harry when those that remained standing gathered their wits and slipped into formation.

Yet Harry wasn't perturbed as he stood at the ready, a dagger slipping into his hand from his sleeve. Flicking his wrist he cast a few Incendio before ducking under the swing of a sword. Swiping his leg out, he knocked his attacker off balance and threw an Expelliarmus at another charging for him. He flipped back to dodge an arrow throwing a knife at the archer, getting him in the shoulder.

Dancing out of range of another sword, Harry drove his elbow back into the vulnerable sternum of a sneak attack and swiftly fired off Incarcerous. The ropes flew through the air, latching onto their intended targets and binding around them, effectively cutting off their mobility.

Not pausing to check on the state of the men he had captured, Harry moved swiftly putting years of training with Hibari to good use. Weaving through the weapons of his dwindling enemies, the wizard thought that perhaps there were a few advantages to his smaller physique.

Ducking an attack, Harry slithered behind his opponent and spun, kicking him in the back which sent him flying to the floor. Binding him, he took pause when he realized that all threats had been neutralized. Sighing in relief, Harry dusted himself off frowning faintly when he saw a few nicks and cuts in his clothing. It took seconds to repair them, but it was still rather tedious.

"Harry-kun!"

Harry spun around on instinct, knife at the ready but took pause when he saw it was only Tsuna and the others. Sighing, he tucked the weapon away and chuckled, "You need to be careful Tsuna. I could have hurt you."

"Sorry, I was just worried about Hibari-san and Harry-kun," Tsuna stated, his features strained with concern. No matter how much time had passed, Tsuna was still Tsuna. But one of the few things that had changed about the brunette was the fact that he finally began to call almost everyone by their first name.

"I'm fine, but Kyouya needs some medical attention," Harry stated, turning and striding away to retrieve his husband.

Time was of the essence, they both knew that which was why Tsuna and the rest of the Guardians followed. Kneeling next to his lover, Harry touched his head which was still bleeding although sluggishly. He barely acknowledged when Gokudera pulled out his phone, most likely to arrange for transport to be provided to pick up prisoners nearby.

"What happened?" Yamamoto asked, his features serious.

"Kyouya was hit from behind. One managed to sneak up on him while he was distracted," Harry explained, barely suppressed anger in his voice, "I was too far to prevent it."

Tsuna nodded glancing back over his shoulder, "Takeshi, Hayato! You'll help gather up the captives. Nii-san, help Harry-kun with Hibari-san's healing. Make sure to not jostle him too much when you move him later."

The men nodded in understanding and scattered to go about their assignment. Taking a deep breath, Harry concentrated as he began to cast healing spells over Hibari. He monitored for any other damage while his magic knitted the bleeding gash on his head. The faint glow of sun flames turned Harry's attention to Ryohei who was helping the wizard along. He was grateful for the other man's help and offered a smile of gratitude. The Sun Guardian enthusiastically returned it.

They remained that way for several minutes before finishing. Harry felt the tension melt away as Hibari regained some color and overall appeared healthy. Carefully he settled the skylark's head in his lap and stroked his hair, waiting for the others to finish up.

"I'm going to go help Sawada and the others," Ryohei stated standing and dusting himself off.

"Alright, I'll wait here until we can move Kyouya to the car," Harry replied.

Nodding, Ryohei walked off leaving the pair alone. Huffing, Harry leaned down and kissed the Cloud Guardian's forehead, murmuring, "You're lucky I love you so much."

"Hn."

A grin curled upon Harry's lips, "Didn't think you'd wake up so soon."

"I'm not a weak herbivore."

"Never said you were."

Hibari opened his eyes slowly, still a bit groggy and disoriented. Nothing a little sleep later wouldn't take care of. He stared up at Harry who stared back, raising an eyebrow slowly.

"The herbivores."

"I already took care of them. Tsuna and the others are packing them away as we speak."

"I'll kill the one who snuck up behind me," Hibari growled.

"You could try but I doubt Tsuna will let you."

"The omnivore doesn't control me," the former prefect sneered.

"No he doesn't, you are cloud after all. But chances are he'll still prevent it."

Hibari smirked, "Then I'll get to fight him."

"Nope, not today or even tomorrow."

"Think you can order me around?" Hibari asked, narrowing his eyes.

Harry raised his eyebrow higher, "I've never tried to tame you Kyouya and I don't want to. But you were just beaten over the head, you need a day or two to rest before you even think about fighting Tsuna."

"Hn."

"Don't grunt at me," Harry warned, "I'm only doing what's best for you. I am your partner after all."

"My wife," Hibari taunted.

"Husband," the wizard corrected.

Grabbing Harry's tie and yanking him down, Hibari purred, "Wife."

"Don't make me hex you Kyouya."

"Hm, you could try."

"Or I'll deny you sex."

Hibari smirked, "Not a chance."

"Why did I agree to marry you again?" Harry questioned although his eyes were bright with playful teasing.

"Because you're mine."

"No, that wasn't it," the younger man said tapping his chin thoughtfully. Hibari glared prepared to remind his lover the truth of his statement. Yet Harry's mouth stretched into a grin, the mischievous glint still in his eyes. Leaning closer, he chastely kissed Hibari who returned it immediately. Pulling away a second later, Harry licked his lips.

"Now I remember," he murmured hunching over to rest his forehead on Hibari's, "I married you because I love you."

Hibari stared at the young man who had been at his side for ten years, studying the features he had memorized long ago. And he knew without a doubt that Harry would continue to be a constant in his life. Through the bloody battles and the peaceful moments, the wizard would remain at his side without question or hesitance. He was the only one the solitary cloud would keep close, the only one he could count on. And that was good enough.

* * *

Ugh I suck at writing action and fight scenes! I always feel like I make them too one-sided or just not interesting enough. But no matter, it's still a chapter done and under my belt. So I hope this makes all of you happy! We have some BAMF Harry going on, protecting his skylark with his magical dying will (lol) Need to type up more chapters soon, haven't really had the time lately due to chaos that is life!

But I digress! Tell me what you think of the chapter. And of course, I'd like to thank all of you for your support and kind words. Not to mention ideas! Some of you have been giving me good ones and now I'm having to work my butt off to make sure they manage to get into the story. Or at least I'm trying to work them in. We'll see how things go. And as always, remember to review! Because reviews are love!

**~Seth**


	24. White Day Proposal

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, merely the plot and the circumstances I put them in. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), AU for HP after GoF, violence, language, sexual situations, hints/concepts of reincarnation, crack, manipulative Dumbledore, Ginny and Ron bashing, etc.

**Pairings:** 18Harry (Hibari/Harry), Alaude/OC, minor 6927 (Mukuro/Tsuna), minor Yamamoto/Hermione, minor Bill/Dino, mentions of Neville/Luna, Cedric/OMC and past Cedric/Harry

**Timeline/Ages: **Future/Adults (22)

* * *

**White Day Proposal**

Let it never be said that Harry Potter was oblivious when it came to matters in his life. In fact, one could say that he had an intuition that was nearly as keen as Tsuna's when it counted. This is the reason why Harry sensed that something was amiss when Hibari had taken him out to dinner at a rather posh looking restaurant.

Normally such an occasion wouldn't have stirred Harry's suspicion. After all, despite Hibari's claim that spending money on frivolous things was pointless, the skylark still like to spoil his kitten with gifts or intimate dates from time to time. Therefore it wasn't much of a stretch for Hibari to whisk Harry away for a nice evening meal. Truthfully, the reason for Harry's wariness over this particular dinner was the simple fact that it happened to be on White Day.

Since becoming a couple, Hibari had always made it a point to avoid going out on White Day due to excessive crowding and noise. Instead, they would celebrate indoors usually with a meal they made together and perhaps a movie. It was a routine they were comfortable with. But this White Day was different.

Sipping his wine, Harry skeptically eyed Hibari across from him. Said man gave no indication that he was aware of Harry's observation, content to indulge in his meal of steak. Frankly, Harry felt a bit foolish and guilty for suspecting his lover was up to something. After all, it was a rather pleasant date. The food was wonderful, the wine tasted great and of course he had excellent company. But it was just a feeling the young wizard couldn't shake. And while it wasn't honestly a bad sensation, it continuously bothered him.

Setting his glass down, Harry cast a glance to his left taking in the rest of the restaurant, the steady buzz of conversation filling the air. He suspected the only reason Hibari wasn't brandishing his tonfas to discipline the large crowd for gathering together was the fact that there was order. The only individuals who moved about were the waiters as they tended to the array of tables.

"What's on your mind?" Hibari questioned as he finished wiping his mouth with his napkin.

"Nothing really," Harry replied, focusing his attention on his lover.

Hibari raised an eyebrow, dubious, "You're lying."

"How do you know I am?"

"Because you've been fidgeting since we sat down," was the reply.

Sighing, Harry pondered his options for a minute before deciding to just take the plunge. Flicking his gaze to Hibari, he spoke, "I just have something on my mind."

"Oh? And what exactly?"

"I'm curious as to why exactly you took me out to dinner at a rather pricy restaurant on White Day," Harry asked.

Hibari held his lover's gaze, seemingly amused by his question. Fortunately this was good because Harry didn't want to end up offending the skylark by implying that he didn't appreciate the thoughtful gesture. But the niggling at the back of his mind wouldn't be sated until he had an answer. Curiosity killed the cat and all that; which was ironic since he was also a cat animagus.

"It's a surprise," he stated after a moment.

Groaning in exasperation, Harry frowned, "Come on Kyouya."

Reaching over, Hibari took his hand and brought it to his lips. Brushing a kiss across his knuckles, he smirked, "Soon."

Huffing, Harry nodded. He supposed it was the least he could do since Hibari was making the attempt to be thoughtful and romantic. He let the topic drop away for the moment, returning his attention to his meal. They finished the rest of their dinner in relative quiet with only the clinking of silverware and hushed conversation to fill the air between them. At the end of the meal, they indulged in a shared dessert of chocolate and caramel cheesecake along with coffee.

It was when Harry was sipping said cup of dark nectar that Hibari decided to make his move. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small box which caught the wizard's notice. Setting the cup down, he raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

Smirking, Hibari slid the box over, "Open it."

Wary yet curious, Harry shrugged throwing caution to the wind. Plucking up the box, he rolled it between his palms for a moment before opening it. He almost dropped it in shock as he gawked upon the contents. Nestled inside was a ring; the band was made of silver and was thinner than a normal male's ring would be. Embedded in its clasp was a shining, tear shaped emerald. Overall it was simple, yet utterly enchanting. Harry was at a loss for words.

"Marry me."

Jolting a bit, Harry ripped his gaze from the ring toward his lover. Hibari's stare was focused and intense, yet the younger man could detect a hint of uncertainty. There were very few times Harry could recall his skylark displaying any sort of nervousness. Hibari always held himself with confidence and assurance that things would work in his favor. But he supposed this situation was the exception.

"M-Marry?" Harry squeaked, completely unhinged.

"Yes."

Swallowing, he looked back at the ring mulling over his options. Only to realize there was nothing to ponder. Harry loved Hibari, it was that simple. They had been together for eight years despite the utter chaos of their lives and the various hardships endured. Even for all his faults and possessive tendencies, Harry knew that Hibari loved him equally. Because in the end, he was the only one the Cloud Guardian was willing to disclose his softer, more humane side to. And Hibari was always willing to do whatever it took to protect Harry and ensure his happiness.

Gripping the box in hand, Harry smiled at Hibari and nodded, "Yes."

Smirking, confidence regained, Hibari reached out and retrieved the box. Plucking free its contents, he claimed Harry's hand and slid the ring onto his finger before kissing it, making a silent vow. Neither was even remotely aware of the patrons near their table that were observing the proceedings. Some were even clapping and offering congratulations. It didn't matter to the couple, they were content with their personal happiness.

"I love you," Harry said refusing to release Hibari's hold.

"I love you koneko-chan," Hibari replied, his focus never wavering from Harry. Said wizard smiled brightly, elated at the soft confession. It wasn't often Hibari said such words therefore Harry had learned to treasure them. It wasn't that the former Prefect felt no affection for his lover, he just preferred expressing himself through actions rather than words. Yet Harry had always known that Hibari loved him. And he looked forward to their future together whatever it may hold.

"Just as long as I am allowed to walk by his side, then I'm happy," Harry thought.

Drawn from his blissful musings, Harry observed as Hibari suddenly stood wallet in hand. Frowning, he tilted his head curiously as his lover pulled out several bills and placed them on the table. Probably more than they owed it seemed. His frown deepened as he spoke up softly, "Kyouya?"

"Come on," Hibari ordered, grasping his arm and forcing him to stand.

"Wait, where are we going?" Harry questioned, "I haven't finished eating."

"Don't worry, I'll satisfy your hunger," Hibari remarked smirking.

It took Harry a few seconds to process the Cloud Guardian's intensions. His face turned red as he squeaked, "Kyouya!"

Whether it was due to his lack of caring or that he just couldn't be bothered, Hibari easily swept up his fiancé in front of the rest of the patrons of the restaurant and made his way toward the exit. All the while Harry squirmed and demanded that he be put down, his face flaming with humiliation. Yet his protests were ignored by his lover. After all, he had other concerns on his mind. Such as getting his kitten home and ravishing him until the early morning.

Which, suffice to say, he did just that. And within a week, Harry and Hibari found themselves bound together for better or worse. Those who had attended would all testify to the happiness of the couple on that day. Even Hibari, who basked in the joy of his new husband, had bore a faint smile as the rings were exchanged. The ceremony was small and private with only close family and friends.

And they cheered for the couple, expressing their joy and delight. For it had always been clear to them that the Cloud and the Mage were meant to be one. So they wished them well and prayed for a warm future filled with hope and prosperity; a clear sky for the Cloud and his Mage to wander until the end of time.

* * *

Holy shit it's an update! :O A short chapter, but a chapter none the less. I actually had been planning on uploading this on White Day but real life decided to be an asshole. And this has been sitting on my computer for about two weeks now due to the fact that I wanted to try to get ahead in chapters. But I just decided to give in and upload. So here you go! Hibari's proposal to Harry! The funny thing is the day after I finished this chapter, I found a review for this story asking for a chapter specifically about Hibari proposing XD

So Unsilent Mime! This is for you! And thank you, all my wonderful readers, for reviewing! Your continued support is greatly appreciated! It's because of you that I struggle and work hard to finish this! So thank you very much.

Of course you all know the drill! Reviews are love!

**~Seth**


	25. The Unexpected Guests

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, merely the plot and the circumstances I put them in. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.

**Warnings:** Slash (male/male pairings), **Lemon**, AU for HP after GoF, violence, language, sexual situations, hints/concepts of reincarnation, crack, manipulative Dumbledore, Ginny and Ron bashing, etc.

**Pairings:** 18Harry (Hibari/Harry), Alaude/OC, minor 6927 (Mukuro/Tsuna), minor Yamamoto/Hermione, minor Bill/Dino, mentions of Neville/Luna, Cedric/OMC and past Cedric/Harry

**Timeline/Ages: **Future/Adults (22)

* * *

**The Unexpected Guests**

"Kyouya," Harry mewed, squirming fruitlessly against his lover's hold. Why was it that everything he did somehow turned the Cloud Guardian on and led to him being molested when he was just trying to do some work?

Harry had just been minding his own business doing a bit of cleaning around the apartment while Hibari had been reading a book on the couch. Between their collective work schedules, the couple barely had time together as it was. But since it was the weekend and nothing had to be done, they decided to just stay home and enjoy themselves.

"Of course this wasn't what I had in mind," Harry thought, gasping as Hibari gave a vicious thrust driving deep into him. One minute he had been dusting off the book shelves humming to himself as he went along and then the next minute Hibari had latched onto him biting and grinding against the wizard.

Hibari had of course blamed him, saying that Harry shouldn't have been wearing such short shorts while cleaning, it made him too enticing. Harry's excuse was that it was a rather warm day and considering he was moving around a lot in his cleaning frenzy, he didn't want to wear too much and overheat; hence his sleeveless top and shorts.

Now his shorts had been tossed away somewhere in the living room and Harry was currently straddling Hibari on the couch, moaning and begging shamelessly as he rode his lover's cock. And the whole time Hibari wore a sexy, self satisfied smirk that prat. Harry was sure that his skylark was addicted to sex, he seemed to find any excuse to strip the wizard down and fuck him into the nearest available surface. It didn't matter if they were home, out in public or even doing things for Vongola.

Hibari had screwed him in every room on every available surface in their apartment several times over; they had sex in bathroom stalls in several public locations; they did it at least a dozen times in the back seat of their car; there was also the beach, an amusement park, the Discipline Committee office in high school, behind a bush in a public park near a playground… during the day! Harry had trouble looking at playgrounds after that. They even once had sex on the conference table at the Vongola Headquarters in Italy when they had been invited there for the first time.

And the sad thing was, Harry was a bit addicted too. Despite his initial annoyance, Harry rarely actually stopped Hibari from taking advantage and usually just gave in allowing the Cloud Guardian to do what he wished. Sometimes he felt shameful or embarrassed afterward, especially if it was in a public setting but it was just another quirk that Harry had grown used to over the years.

He never attempted to change Hibari's habits just as the other never tried to change his. And really, Hibari had recently begun to tone certain aspects of his personality down, the need to fuck Harry being one of them. But it could only be toned down so much.

The door bell rang drawing Harry from his musings. He felt Hibari growl against his chest, his lover never enjoyed being interrupted. Panting heavily, Harry tried to gather what was left of his frazzled mind realizing he needed to answer the door. But he couldn't move even as he tried, Hibari had a death grip on him.

"K-Kyouya… I n-need to answer the door," Harry whined as he tried to pull away.

"No," Hibari hissed. To prove his point, he pulled out of Harry with a wet pop causing the wizard to moan. He then threw the wizard onto the couch and crouched over him, lifting his hips. Harry couldn't even protest when Hibari thrust back in and set a brutal pace, he merely gripped onto the fabric of the sofa and held on. The Cloud Guardian smirked when the door bell rang again, but Harry was too distracted to notice as he screamed and raised his hips higher, forcing Hibari to drive into his prostate repeatedly.

Unfortunately, the ringing persisted and it was only after they found release that Harry finally realized that they still had guests waiting at the door. Blushing in embarrassment, Harry tried to shove Hibari off of him hissing, "Let me up Kyouya, I need to get the door!"

"Hn, if you can even walk," Hibari purred as he pulled out, smirking as he took a moment to watch his semen drip out of his kitten's hole.

"You're such a perverted arse," Harry grumbled as he summoned a wash cloth to his hand and quickly began to clean himself off much to Hibari's slight annoyance. But the former Prefect said nothing as he zipped up his pants and straightened himself, appearing like he hadn't just screwed Harry within an inch of his life.

Ignoring Harry's quiet cursing, Hibari walked toward the door and unlocked it before opening it. Glaring out, he questioned, "What?"

A young woman with blond hair and unnerving blue eyes stood on his door step as she stared up at him with a dreamy expression on her face, not all bothered by his glare. She was dressed rather strangely, her wardrobe consisting of a powder blue peasant shirt, a long lime green skirt and yellow rain boots. She wore various bangles and homemade necklaces with feathers or colorful strings. There was even a necklace with a bottle cap on it, not to mention the radish earrings dangling from her ears.

There was a young man behind her although he seemed a bit more timid and nervous. He was tall, perhaps as tall as Hibari himself with brown hair and eyes. His build suggested he did decent labor and from the slight tanning of his skin, it was outdoor work. He was dressed much more conservatively in a light gray dress shirt and black slacks. Hibari immediately knew who they were having met them once already and he was more than suspicious as to why they were on his door step. He questioned once more, "What do you want?"

"Hello Mr. Skylark, we've come to see your pretty green eyed kitten," the woman answered still smiling as she swayed a bit. Behind her the man resisted the urge to smack his forehead as he glanced nervously between Hibari and the woman.

"Neville?! Luna?!" a voice called from inside the apartment. A moment later Harry's head poked out from over Hibari's shoulder staring at his friends. Luna smiled warmly while Neville's eyes lit up with happiness, exclaiming, "Harry! It's good to see you!"

Harry grinned and squeezed past Hibari although he allowed his boyfriend to hold him around the waist, "And it's good to see you too! When did you guys get here?"

"Not long ago. Harry, I believe your door bell is broken. I was ringing it for quite some time and you didn't answer. Also, are you watching a movie? We heard some rather strange noises coming from your apartment," Luna stated in a matter of fact tone. Hibari smirked while Harry and Neville both flushed.

"W-Would you like to come in?" Harry coughed shoving Hibari back to allow his friends in. It had been a while since he last saw them although they often exchanged post regularly. Luna smiled as she walked into the apartment with Neville following, the pair examining the small home with curiosity. Hibari frowned not liking people in his space, but a warning look from Harry held him in place.

After making tea and getting them settled, Harry smiled, "It's good to see you really. I'm glad you decided to visit."

"Well we just wanted to stop by and see how you were," Neville stated.

"Yeah, I've been rather busy with work and Vongola. Kyouya and I have barely had time to house hunt."

"You're moving into a house?" Luna questioned curiously.

Harry smiled, "Yes well we've been in this apartment for almost four years now and well, between the money we make from our jobs we thought it would be nice to upgrade I guess. So yeah, we've been looking around."

"That's nice. Have you found anything yet?" Neville inquired.

"Hmm, we have a few we're considering but we're still looking around. Kyouya doesn't want anything too modern or western, he's been looking for a house with a few more traditional Japanese elements like shoji doors and all that. Which is fine with me, I think it would be nice to have a house with a mixture of eastern and western style."

"That's lovely," Luna hummed happily sipping her tea, "Congratulations to you both then. I hope you find the perfect place."

"Thanks," Harry chirped, "How have you both been?"

"We've been well," Neville replied, "We were passing through on our way to China. I'm on an expedition to gather an array of magical plants that have caught my interest. Then afterward we're heading to the Amazon."

"Oh?"

Neville nodded, "Luna wanted to go. She's decided to write a book on rare magical creatures and since the Amazon is still a mystery, she thought to start there."

"It should be quite fun!" Luna smiled.

"Sounds like it'll be, knowing you two," Harry chuckled sipping his tea. It was then that he finally noticed the ring on Luna's hand. He paused gazing at it for a moment before looking between the pair. Luna merely smiled dreamily at the wizard's expression while Neville blushed and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"You're engaged," Hibari stated plainly, having noticed as well.

"Y-yes we are," Neville replied.

"Of course we haven't set a date but it'll be sometime after we get back from the Amazon," Luna informed, "But we would be very pleased if you all would come."

"Of course Luna, just let us know when and we'd be delighted," Harry grinned, "Congratulations you two, I'm happy for you."

"Thank you," Neville bowed his head in gratitude, "Looks like we'll be joining you in the ranks of marriage."

"Looks like it," Harry chuckled.

Settling into simple conversation, they spent the next few hours discussing recent events in their lives and generally catching up. Luna's father was well and surprisingly his magazine the Quibbler was gaining more clientele which the blond woman was pleased over. Neville's grandmother was still alive although Harry wasn't surprised by this. From what he heard of the matriarch of the Longbottom family, she sounded like a strong willed and firm person. He was pretty sure that not even Voldemort himself could have taken down that woman.

While on the subject of family, Harry divulged information about his. Currently Remus and Sirius were taking a vacation in the Bahamas courtesy of Tsuna and Harry of course. The Vongola owned a small manor and the Decimo had generously offered the pair to use it for as long as they were away. As for Vongola itself, Harry spoke of recent missions for himself or Hibari along with the rest of the Guardians.

"Never a dull moment in your life is there Harry?" Neville remarked, amused.

"Unfortunately no," replied the green eyed wizard.

"How are Tsuna and the others?" inquired Luna, toying with some of her hair.

"They're doing well. Tsuna actually asked me several days ago about how you all were fairing," said Harry.

"Well as you can see, we're alive," Neville joked smiling.

"That's always a plus," Harry agreed chuckling.

"When you next speak to Tsuna, could you inform him that he and the rest of your family are invited to the wedding as well," queried Luna.

Nodding, Harry eagerly acquiesced, "Of course! I'm sure everyone will be thrilled to come."

Checking his watch, Neville sighed and focused on his fiancé, "Love, we should probably get going. We've taken up enough of Harry and Hibari-san's time."

"Oh yes! You're right," chirped the blond woman.

"Won't you stay for dinner at least?" insisted Harry.

Shaking his head, Neville smiled faintly, "We'd love to, but there's a few things we need to do. Supplies that we need to pick up and of course final preparations."

"Ah, I see," murmured Harry, "Well don't be strangers. You're more than welcome back here whenever you need. And keep in touch!"

"Of course Harry," giggled Luna, "We know how you worry!"

"Thank you once more for letting us into your home Hibari-san," imparted Neville as he and Luna bowed to the Cloud Guardian. Said man grunted but nodded to them.

"Have a fruitful trip," he stated.

Exchanging farewells once more, Harry guided his friends to the door smiling and hugging them. With promises to keep in steady contact, he waved them off watching as they disappeared down the street and around the corner. Sighing, he closed the door and returned to the living room. Hibari resettled himself upon the couch, his eyes closed in relaxation.

Smiling, Harry deftly settled next to his lover and curled against him shutting his eyes. Quietly, he murmured, "I hope they'll be okay."

"They'll be fine," reassured Hibari, "They're your friends."

"Yeah, you're right," chuckled Harry, "So, what do you want for dinner?"

Smirking, Hibari replied, "How about a sexy wizard?"

Opening his eyes, Harry frowned, "Hell no! I'm still sore from earlier!"

"Too bad," purred the skylark. Moving like a man with a purpose, he scooped up the wizard ignoring his yelps and protests. He merely grinned as he carried him to their room while Harry silently mourned his sore bottom. He wasn't going to be able to walk tomorrow for sure.

"I just can't win," he thought. Poor Harry.

* * *

A new chapter. After so long, I finally got one up! Thank god! I can only hope that you all forgive me for such a long wait. I'm working my hardest to wrap this story up. Because while I actually love it to death, I have other ideas and other stories that need my attention. I'm praying I'll finish before the end of the year. But really, I just hope you enjoyed this chapter. I love Neville and Luna, so I tend to have fun when I write them.

Please leave me a review and let me know what you think! Because even though I haven't replied to any of them in a while, I honestly appreciate all the feedback you give me! It never fails to put a smile on my face. So again, please leave a review! Thanks!

**~Seth**


End file.
